behind the fire
by myersa81
Summary: one shots base on season six plus i want to write about how they feel about each other in that monment. plus this is somthing that has been coming for some time now from when she came into the fire house in season 4 aka a friendship turn into more
1. after the road trip part 1

**Kelly pov:** So me and Stella just got back from the hospital in Springfield where my ex girlfriend used to work before she die of cancer. We were there because theses last few months I was setting up this children cancer wing that was going to be name after her . After they person in charges cut the ribbon to now said it was open, Stella and I started to head home because I need to get home by a certain time because I promise chef Grissom that I would make to this dinner that he invite me to yesterday . On our way back Stella and I talked for a few seconds about who is the best navigator was and then she told me "Anytime you need someone to support you I am your girl" once she said that I realize she has always been there for me and will always be there for me after she said that she was quiet for a second then she like had a idea so she stared to talk again . She ask if I ever been to this place that has the best milkshake. I said no and then she said we should go. I first said no because I tell her I need to get back home to go to the dinner that I promise Grissom I would go to but Then I look at her as she was looking out the window be so quiet. I then realize I rather spend more time with her outside of work then with people who I don't know. So then I said where is this place at and then she just smile at me and tell where it is at. We get to the milkshake place and order us a milkshake  
We sit there for a couple hours just talking about random stuff. I hate to admit but those milkshake was actually pretty good. I just say goodnight to her and now I am in my room just thinking about things. I am laying in bed just thing about how I might be having feelings for Stella again . I kinda had a little bit of feeling since she stared work at 51 because I knew her form a few years ago, but I push those feeling to the side because I really don't want a relationship right now. But more I kept pushing it away I realize I can't keep push the way I feel about her anymore. But I don't know how I should tell her plus I don't know how she feels about me right now or in general so I will wait until the right time to tell her.


	2. after the road trip pt 2

**Stella pov:** i am just laying here in my bed think about things . I just got back from my little road trip that I went on with Kelly, which to be fair I kinda made him take because it was something important that I think he need to do to maybe have closure finally . It had something to do with his ex that pass away and he kinda took it hard. But I like hanging out with Kelly. I remember when I first met him a few years back when I still was marry to my now ex husband grant. At the time Kelly didn't know I was marry when we met because me and grant were separated at the time and we live at different house. One day I was home and Kelly came by and said he want to hang out so we did, we were in the middle of having fun and grant stop over he still had the key to my place and when he walk in he saw Kelly and flip out he want him gone and if Kelly didn't leave he was going to call the cops. So Kelly decide to left and I didn't see him since that day until I started work at the firehouse. One I saw Kelly again I kinda realize that back then I had feeling for Kelly. But I just push them away as time went on when because I didn't see Kelly again after that night . But when I stared having feeling again he got into a relationship with the girl who passed away and I just let it go which sucks for me . I just got out of a relationship with a guy name Zach he broke up with me because he started seeing that I had feeling for Kelly and he didn't want to be the back just Incase Kelly didn't like me. I don't know how I feel right now especially since this little road trip we went on. So right now I am just going try and get some sleep because we had a shift in the morning. I just wait till he ask me or tells me how he feels.


	3. Friendship can turn to somthing else

**Kelly's pov:** Me and Stella just arrive at the firehouse for our shift. She bring up the milkshake from last like to see if I like them. I admit to her that that those milkshake was actually great. Then she ask if the next day we have free time that she want to bring me up to Milwaukee because they have the best beer places and I agree I had fun last night so why night have more alone time with her. She was shocked I said yes and then said she will pencil me in and then she left to go do a her chore . Then I left to go back to my office.

 **Matt'spov:** I am in my office doing some paper work when I hear Kelly and Stella talking to each other they kinda sound like that are flirting with each other which doesn't surprise me I kinda had this feeling that he and Stella like each other since she started working here. plus I heard that they had something back in the day. So when he stared walking back to his office I hurry up and get his attention.

 **Matt=m Kelly=k**  
 **M= servride ... Milwaukee huh  
K=ahh we will see**

 **Kelly pov:** As I was talking to Matt for a second the bells went off which letting us know there is a fire we need to get to. We get the house and we started going in the the house and me and Matt tell he each other what the game plan is I said I would take my men down to the basement and he told his guy where to go.

 **Stella's pov:** when we get the house fire everybody gets inside and casey tells me and Otis to go upstairs and search. So once we got upstairs we when in to the bedroom Otis told me he was going to search in the closet and told me to search the bed area. Once he check the closet he said it was clear right after he said that hear a gun shot being fried and he went to the ground I then yell into the radio mayday mayday shod fried after I said that I felt something hit me and next thing I know everything goes black.

 **Kelly's pov:** my guys and me were almost out of the house with the father and we started hear guns shots so we just rush out of the house as fasted as we can so we didn't get hurt. Once outside the chef asked me if we seen the Shooter I tell him no. Capp then said it sound like it was coming from upstairs. Then cruz said that is were Otis and Kidd are. Once Cruz said that I felt like my heart dropped I knew I had feels for Stella and I wanted to keep them push away but they when I heard she might be in danger the feeling came back but stronger then ever. I want to go into that house make sure she wasn't hurt but chief said no until it was safe which sucks.

 **Stella's pov:** I open my eyes then I grasp for air for a second. I try to stand up but I still hear guns shots going off so I stay down low as I try to look for Otis. He is still laying on the floor so I try and call his name and he doesn't answer me so I crawl over to where he is so I pull him back over to where I was I put my hand behind his head and I feel something so I pull my hand out and I see blood my hand . I try using my radio but for some reason it wasn't working, so I grab Otis and call into it. I tell chief I am ok but Otis got hit in the neck and it looks pretty bad.

 **Kelly's pov:** when chief was still trying to get though to Stella and Otis, I was thinking the worst case. Finally after a few minutes I hear her voice though radio saying she was ok but Otis was hurt and it was bad. Still there was gun shots going off so I ask the chief if I can get in there and get them but he said no again. He then ask Matt to use the truck to go and get them out the house he agree. I was pissed because I want to make sure Stella was ok for myself. so when Chief turn his back to me to tell the people to make room for the truck to come Thur. I was think I can't just stand here I care for Stella too mucho let anything to happened to her, so I said to hell with this and I stared running into the house. I hear chief calling my name but I didn't care and or listen so I keep on running in to the building .

 **Stella's pov:** As I am just waiting until the gun shots stopped or if someone does decide to comes and gets me out of this mess, I hear my name get called so I looked up and I see Kelly in the doorway and I notice that something is getting ready to fall from the walls so I tell him to watch out. so he does then he started crawling over to me to make sure I was ok I tell him I was ok and wasn't hit. We keep our head down low because we still hear guns shots going off around us. he then looked at me and said a bullet hit me in my radio I said I was fine to make him feel much better.

 **Kelly's pov:** once I get inside I hurry upstairs where Stella is and I see her sit on the floor near Otis and I started crawling to her. I ask her if she was ok she said yes. I felt so relive when I see her and I am glad she is ok.


	4. a fire within

**Stella pov:** I am at the hospital getting check out to make sure I was not hurt that was not able to see form the outside of my body. The doctor tells me that all I had was a couple of bruise ribs and all I have to do is put ice on it when I get home. But for now just to lay down and wait until I am discharged.

 **Kelly pov:** The whole firehouse is at the hospital waiting on Otis to pull Thur and Stella to come out. She finally comes out and Herman is the first to hug her and make sure she is ok they talk for a couple seconds then Herman walk away and sit down. She see me looking at her so me and her slowly walk toward each other. We almost by each other when Boden steps in the middle of us and he ask if he can have a word with me. So we step aside so we are not in the way

 **B=Boden k=Kelly**  
 **K= look chief I was jus I was doing  
B= I will speak you will listen. And I will decide whether not to bring up on insubordination charged do you understand. You disobey a direct order. Hey look at me this is not the first Time this is not even the first time this year we had words on this. So I need to tell me are you a ranking officer in this house  
K= no chief I am not  
B= no then you tell me what the hell you were think when you ran back inside of the building  
K= I can't go though this again **  
Once I said that I can feel my feeing for Stella come up again because I didn't want to loose someone else I care about so much

 **Stella pov:** I am at Molly's working tonight for the fundraiser for Otis. Kelly walks in the bar and see me and I said maybe we should push the road trip until Otis feels better. He agrees but then said maybe we shouldn't go on this road trip for now is not a good idea. Which is weird to me he is acting a little off to me and a little distant to me for some reason I guess I will let him be and ask him about it later.

 **Kelly pov:** all of us were back at the hospital because lily called and said that Otis's condition has changes and as I was walking back to the waiting room Matt catches up to me

 **M= hey I heard Boden chew your ear off insubordination on the other day  
K= yeah I rather not relive it  
M= for what it's worth I get it racing in to burning building is one thing but being stuck outside while someone you love is at risk hell there is no training to make it an easier  
K= casey I told I'm not  
M= yeah I know what you told me that feeling, that connection it won't go away just cause you don't want it to be there **

Right after Matt stop talking he walk away to go have a seat. Once he walk away I looked over at Stella and then it hit me I need to tell Stella how I feel because I could loose her to another guy again so I am going to find her after shift asked her on a date and tell her how I really feel

 **Stella pov:** I am at the bar doing inventory when I hear the door open and close. So I started to see we are close but then I realize it's Kelly  
 **S= stella k=Kelly**  
 **K= hey**  
 **S= hi**  
 **K= you suck in here for a while**  
 **S= yea I was just about to stared to do inventory why**  
 **K= oh never mind I just want to go to chi cafe thought you would want a bite maybe next time**  
 **S= Wait hold on Kelly look I know that communication isn't your first language but what is going on with you lately you been dodging me ever since the fire can you just for once tell me why you are feeling**

After I said that he just stare at me for a few second then he stared walking toward me slowly. We are now in front of each other where we can feel each other breathe. Next thing I know he leans into me and kisses me I was stocked at first but This is what I want too so I deepen the Kiss. Next thing that I know is happens is we are removing each other clothes and we make love at the bar I am so happy because I want this to happen for so long now. and I am glad he finally letting himself be happy


	5. the morning glow

Stella's pov: I feel the sun shine though my window and I open my eyes then the memories of last night came back to me so I stared smiling then I hear Kelly stared to move and can feel him looking at me.  
K= what are you smile at  
S= I don't know I am just happy  
K= oh really why are you so happy then  
S= Oh just what happened last night  
at Molly's  
K= oh really so you wouldn't mind if I did this _( he kisses her neck)_  
S= no not at all I would like if you did that all you want

Stella's pov the alarm went off to let me know it's time to get up to get ready for work so Kelly shut it off . I tell him to let me go I need to get ready for work he said ok but if we hurry up we can sit in front of work and sit in the car and maybe make out a little. I said I ok but I am driving rap hurry up.

Kelly's povs : I open my eyes and everything about last night comes back to me and I am so happy right now I have the girl of my dreams in my arms. I so glad I took casey advice yesterday because if I didn't take the advice I could of lost Stella to some other guy. I think from last night she feels the same way I do. I just look at her and see how peaceful she looks. I don't want to wake her up but I don't want us to be late for work so I just look at her and lucky for me she wakes up a few minutes later. Once she opens her I lean into her and give her a kiss she said good morning. I then ask her why she was smiling she said no reason at all. Then we decide to lay there for a few more minutes cuddling against each other and the her alarm clock goes off so I shut it off and come up with a plan and she agree but said she is driving. So we got out of bed and she went to get ready and so did I. Once I was ready for work stella was almost ready so I decide I would wait in the car for here so we can leave as soon as possible.

Stella's pov: I get ready and I come out of my bathroom and I don't see Kelly so I look all over the apartment and I still didn't see him so maybe he left without me so I go downstairs to my car and I open the door and there was Kelly in the Passenger seat I yell what the hell kelly you scared the hell out of me. Sorry I want to be in the car as soon as possible. So I stared driving and I look out of the corner of my I see Kelly staring at me I said it's not nice to stare and also take a picture it will last longer. We both just bust out laughing at that moment. We arrive at work a few minutes later we park in front of the fire house. Kelly said we have a few minutes to our self before we have to back at work. I then said let's make the most of it then.

We then lean over the middle of the car and stared making out. After a few minutes I finally pull away I said we better get to work before we are late he just nods his head so I get settled back into the driver seat and stared driving again and then I notice Kelly is still looking at me so I decide to look away from the road for a few seconds and give him another kiss. After I give him a kiss I look back to the road and just in time because i almost ran someone over and then I yell him for not watching where he is going and looking at his phone and yell at me too but then just walks away. I tell Kelly I didn't handle that well he agrees and then we go fine a parking spot and get out and head inside. We are inside and give each other a smile. The thing is we want to keep our relationship a Secret for now because it's nobody's business but ours and then we walk into the common room where we have our meetings every shift. We stop in the door way because I saw the guy I just almost ran over a few minutes ago. I ask Kelly what the hell. He just said least you didn't run him over. He laugh and walk to to the back of the room. Boden said this is Jake Cordova he will be on truck for a few shift. I was like great now I have to work with this guy who I just almost ran over what a great way to started my day


	6. keeping the serect

**Stella's pov:** it's still the beginning of shift we only had one call since the start of shift. I had nothing to do right now so I went to the kitchen and wanted to get me something to eat so I head into the kitchen to get some food . I decide to make me a bowl or cereal. As I was pour my cereal in to its bowl gabby came over and apparently I was humming I don't realize that I was until gabby came over and ask me why I was humming.

 **G= what is that about  
S= what  
G= the humming  
S= I don't follow  
G= you care about Otis as the rest of us and yet you are absentmindedly humming. There must be something going on  
S= driving the truck. It's just something I have always want to do  
G= you and Severide are sleeping together  
S= wow that is some crazy witch level intuition you got going on  
G= you and Severide? Please even Capp could figure that out  
S= okay please do not say anything I beg you  
G= ok I won't but you can't hide it forever. Trust me  
S= this is not like you and casey. It's not a thing it's just sex super causal**

 **Kelly's pov:** it's the middle of shift and it's time to eat lunch but lucky for us the people who truck 81 save the dad hand from being cut off form form earlier in the shift volunteered to cook us some food to thanks us. So we sat down at the table once we all get our plate of food. I took a bit of my food and immediately want to spit it out because it was disgusting. Everybody else want to too. Then a few second later Stella said her phone was going off and she answer it and apparently the person on the other end of the call was the landlord for my place. I was wondering why he was calling her and not me. Plus I dont remember give her number to the landlord let alone told the landlord I had Stella living their with me. So she got up and I follow her and she went into my office. Once we were in my office she pulled the blinds down and look at me and show me her phone that there was nobody on the phone and it was a trick.

 **S= I had to get us out of there plus I want some privacy.**

Once she said that I was relived.

 **K= you are trouble**

then we started to make out

 **The next shift**

It's our last call of this shift and I just save a boy and Chief Grissom show up because he came to watch Boden during this call. Grissom end up helping me save this boy because we did a similar call like this back when I work for him. I was putting stuff away in the truck and see Grissom coming over and then I remember the advice Stella gave me about Grissom that I should tell Grissom how he change my life and was like a father figure to me. I want to tell him that because he has been mad at me because I was being break promise to him and he didn't like that. So once he came over I apologized for the way I being acting and told him thanks for making me a great firefighter then I shook his hand and head back to the fire house to go home.

 **Stella's pov:** I was packing up the truck after the call so we can head back to the firehouse and I look over and see Kelly and Chief Grissom talking them the shook each other's hand. I was happy because it looks like he took my advice.

 **One hour later**  
I was walking out of the locker room to head to the car to head home. I see Kelly and I just smile at him and say  
 **S= Lieutenant  
K= kidd..., hey you have something to say  
S= you took my advice on Grissom  
K= of course I did ... your opinion matter most to me **  
Once he said that I just stood there and look at him for a minutes then I walk closer to him and gave him a hug because the statement he just said make me fell so special for once in my life.

 **Kelly's pov:** once I told Stella that her opinion matter most to me she hug me I was shocked that she hug me but then I gave her a hug back and we stay like that for a few minutes. Then I pull away and said let's go home she said ok and we head to the car to go home and spend alone time together.


	7. meeting the mom pt 1

**Kelly's pov:** I was in my office doing paper when Cruz came and knock on my door

 **C= hey lieutenant  
K= Yeah  
C= you got a visitor on the apparatus floor  
K= yeah Cruz I got a lot of paperwork here can you please take care of it  
C= actually I can't you might want to see who it is it's a mvp **

Once Cruz walked away, I said fine and got up and started walking to the apparatus floor to see who was here that was a mvp. Once I got to the apparatus floor and seen who it was waiting for me I said mom and gave her a hug I was so happy to see her I haven't seen her in years.

 **Stella pov:** I was on the apparatus floor making sure my coat was drying from just jumping in to a pool to save a kid from our last call. I hear someone ask for Kelly which I don't think to munch about until I get Kelly voice yell mom. I turn around so quick to see who his mom is. I see him hug her and ask her what she is doing here and she said moving in with u. Once she said that I was shocked and then I stared to move somewhere where I could still see them and her them talk but they couldn't see me. I listen to their Conversation for a minutes and then I started walking over toward Kelly and his mom to meet her and Kelly notice me and he introduces me to his mom as his roommate and then Kelly bring her into meeting everybody else at the firehouse.  
So everybody was hanging out in the commons room and when Capp decide to ask Kelly mom for her to tell everybody stories about Kelly

 **Kelly's pov:** After I gave my mom a hug I ask her what she was doing her since she hasn't been to Chicago in forever.  
 **J= moving in with you**

 _ **( Once she said that I was shocked)**_

 **J= get that look off your face it's only going to be for a few weeks  
K= what is this all about  
J= my church were I live is opening up another church here in Chicago and my pastor sent me down here to help get it set up  
K= what about Chicago being to toxic for you  
J= yeah I been thinking about that and I did move out of Chicago because it was too fast for me but the Bible said don't let your heart be untroubled and don't be afraid. So here I am untroubled and not afraid. Ok **

_**(So I hug her again because I miss her )**_

 **K= well what ever the good book said to get you her I am glad you came but I was hoping you would of call me to let me know you were coming  
J= it all happen so fast  
K= ok that's fine you can stay with us as long as you want  
J= with us?  
K= yeah uh mom this is Stella kidd my roommate  
J= roommate ?  
K= yea Stella is actually a firefighter here  
J=Oh ok this is a different world than back than  
K= yeah it is really anyways we have plenty of room so are you good is this you  
J= yes this is me I travel light  
K= ok welcome come in  
J= thanks **

they walk inside and sat down and talked to everyone

 **K= you don't have to  
J= no I don't mind ... let's see did he ever tell you how he got the name Kelly  
All= no  
J= well he probably told a lot of people he was name after machine gun Kelly also probably a little help from his father but he was actually name after my father **

Once I talk with my mom for a minute I bring her inside to meet the other guys. The guys then ask her to tell any stories about me. I told her she didn't have to and she said she didn't mind. She told them how I got my name Kelly. The Stella being all nervous because she just meet my mom I don't think any other girls has meet my mom so I get it and then she said well you could of name him Kelly if he was a boy of a Girl. Which was cute but I think she is trying to hard. Lucky for me Cruz interrupt  
 **C= hey lieutenant can come check over the maintenance list**  
 **K=sure**  
As I was out on the apparatus floor going over the list I was listen to matt,gabby, Brett and Cruz talk and then Stella comes out  
 **S= your mom hates me**  
 **K= not a chance**  
 **S= she does**  
 **K=she a saint she doesn't hate anybody**  
 **S= whatever you said but you are wrong**

So after shift I drive myself, my mom  
and Stella home we walk though the door

 **K= you can sleep in my room I will take the couch  
J= what for a month  
S= I was going to offer him my room but he get shy when see a bra on the shower rod  
J= can you point me in the directions of your bathroom  
K= yeah it's right there  
**

 **Stella pov:** Once Kelly's mom went to the bathroom I want to talk to Kelly about his mom because the little time that I have spend with her I am sure that she hates me

 **S= you see hates  
K= what relax she is just a little old fashion  
S= oh so I suppose your not going to tell her whatever this is going on.  
K= look she went though a rough patch long time ago and ever since then she made her life about cation so I say that we when I say we I mean you just give it a second to breatheInstead of trying to be instant Friends.  
S= okay but what is it exactly that we got going on  
K= it's none of my mom business **_**( he sees his mom come out of his bedroom)**_ **uh mom do u want some coffee  
J= yea that would be great  
S= so Jenifer tell me about this church that your opening up  
J=oh um well a couple from our congregation back here and though there was some real need for some fellowship in old town  
S= oh I use to live there the couple is right that neighborhood could use some fellowship  
J= that is what I told our pastor if I could come to town to set the up with the quick books to um you know hey them off of their feet **

Once I talk to Kelly's mom for a minute I look over at Kelly who was making coffee and he gave me a look that said good job on giving her a chance and see she doesn't hate you look.

 **The next day before shift Kelly's mom ask to borrow his car while we were at work and he of course said yes. So we all go into the car and drove to the fire house.**

 **J= thanks for letting me borrow the car  
K= yea sure were are you head to  
J= well I am going to have coffee with your father. Before you said anything or want to take the keys back hear me out. I need to see him and look him in the eyes. I want him to know he didn't break me.  
K= I think it's a good ideas  
J= you do  
K= yeah I think it'll do you good and I think you can handle it. I never seen you stronger  
J= thank you  
S= how long has it been since you seen him  
J=oh a long long time  
S= oh let him have it  
J= I will, you two be safe **

_Once she said that I was shocked it seem like she like me now_

S= did you head that she said you two  
K= yeah yeah I heard it  
S= you two like me  
K= totally

 **Kelly's pov:** after shift me and Stella called a cab to get him since my mom has the car and I don't want to wake her to come and get us so we get home my car here and so my mom is here I had a great idea to take my mom and Stella out for breakfast and so when we got inside I call for my mom and said I let's go out to eat I am buying and a second later my dad comes out of my room I think I know what is happening but I don't want to believe it's

 **B= hey champ**

 **J= hey**

 **K= what is happening**  
 **J= well me and your father are going back together**

 _ **Once my mom said that I was like no and what did u just do in my bed thank god I got Stella room I can sleep in now**_


	8. meeting the mom pt 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8130028a662fe6b880e4198cedcdda3c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Stella pov:/span after shift I feel good about going home and hanging out with Kelly and his mom. I think she finally likes me. Kelly tell me he want to take me and his mom out for breakfast I said ok. We take a cab back home since his mom borrow his car and took us to work. Once we get home I follow Kelly inside he drops his bag I do the same. He started call for his mom since he saw his car out sides that means she here . Next thing I know his dad walk out of Kelly's bedroom looks like he was sleeping and maybe other things who knows. Then two seconds later his mom walks out looking like Kelly's dad plus had Kelly's dad's shirt on. Then Kelly's mom said that they are getting back together I was shock as hell but I bet Kelly is way more shock then I was. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a81d445b647203136b5e65d5a3847f64"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kelly's pov: /spanonce my mom said that her and my dad are getting back together I was Beyond shocked so for the next week I sleep in Stella's room try to sleep in as much as possible also try not to hang out at my house so I don't speak to my parents. Put one morning I decide to take Stella and my parents out for breakfast. some how thought this week my parents figured out me and Stella were dating which is none of their business what we are /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cbd15971308fa9697c0c0a601c22b0e"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"J= why didn't you tell me you were seeing each other from the start br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= that's is a good question br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /J= i think that is a wonderful Chicago is such a romantic city br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /B= we went to smyts for dinner on Tuesday and then the symphony last night br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /J= he dozed off in the second half br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /B= hey I closed my eyes so I can enjoy the music this woman elbowed me so hard I almost fell out of my chair br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= it sounds like a whirlwind week br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /J= it really has been br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /B= hey what are you guys dining tomorrow maybe we can have dinner together br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= that's sounds br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= no there is a thing at Molly's br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /B= no you alway are at Molly's you can't just miss one night br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= it's a fundraiser thing, we got to get to shift br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= yea we got to get in early (kelly start to laid down the money to paid for breakfast) br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /J= no we got it br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= I got it ( laid the money down then walks away leaving Stella to still get up and gather her stuff) br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /J= maybe you can change his mind about tomorrow br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= yea /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="192c707970b8b9d44c7d35329b862d0e"A few minutes later Kelly and Stella are walking in front of the firehouse getting ready to enter they building to start work /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6ba55c3cef7b122b378aae19c27decb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S= so fundraiser at Molly's huh are you mad at me for some reasons br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= no not mad at you I am a little mad but not mad at you/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"( Kelly opens the door start to step in to the firehouse but then back out and opens the door a little further so Stella can walk in first and then he walks in) br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36e70cf4c6c248d0383ac74577bd9a6d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"tella pov: /spanI walk into the locker room to drop off my bag. As I do that I start thinking I know Kelly doesn't have a good relationship with both of his parents as most kid usually do. I might ask him about this later or maybe ask Matt and Gabby too. But for now I will go get ready for shift./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06252aaa7a85957c45b00f0176e562df"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kelly's pov: /spanonce me and Stella get to work we walk into the locker room drop our bag off I go to my office to catch up on paper work that I left from last shift. As I am doing I start thinking about my relationship with both of my parents has changes over the year. Like with my mom I haven't seen her in years. I wish I seen her more but the surprise visit was worth it for not seen her in a while. Then with my dad he always comes and goes out of my life for years and he always had a new wive every other month and always belive I could be in a better spot in my career then where I am at now . But now i feel like I am in a good place now in my life. I have the best job in the world that I love what I do and have a family here at 51. Now that I realize I don't have to have some random girl just to make my self happy for a few. I can have a serious relationship with someone who I enjoy hanging out with and could possible be my best friend for life . That is the way I feel about Stella. Plus she is the first one who I introduced to my mom. Many girls has meet my dad over the years but none has meet my mom,Which is special. I hate that this drama with my parents is happening once me and Stella start dating. I am sitting in my office for about another hour and then the bells go off. So I jump up and start running to get in the squad truck. We start driving and then the radio goes off telling us to return to quarters. Next thing we know about three or four cars start driving really fast into the fire house. And we all just get out of trucks and head inside the fire house once inside we started asking what is going on and and nobody answer us and then agent in charge told the people who was with him to shut down all of the doors. Once the doors are shut Boden ask what is going on. The man in charge said I am agent smith we need to borrow your firehouse. So boden turn to us and said go to the meeting room and wait while I get some information from the agent smith. Ok so everybody was in the meeting room waiting for about 10 minutes until boden came in. Agent smith said a criminal that they have looking for awhile now is suppose to be hanging out somewhere close to this firehouse so they need to borrow the firehouse to steak out which is fine. So after the information I go to the squad table which is on the main floor and hang out with my guys until they need us as I am sitting at the table I notice all the feds are laying out their gear all over the place. One guys is trying to figure out where to put his stuff that is in his hand and see our table and ask if he can borrow it and I said yes and then we have stuff laying out on the floor and also ask if we can move that stuff so they can use this area. As I grab some gear that was laying out to bring inside and out of the way I notice out of the corner of my eye that Stella was doing the same thing as me. She follow me to put her stuff down where my stuff was going to get put. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f1ca3f7302aaaeca22bf1b4d679eaea"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S= I don't like this feds around everywhere it makes it harder to corner you in the turnout room br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= well don't give up on that mission br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= never hey your mom left me a message about diner tomorrow night are you sure you don't want to comebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= not a chance seriously that situation with them two disaster br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= How can you be so sure they seem very happybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= I live through it once already trust me it's not fun br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= Maybe they are older and wiser now you even said it yourself that Jennifer has came along way this could be good for her/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"K= if you want to go with them be my guest br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A= you look important just meaning you are an officer sir br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= lieutenants servride br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A= agent Garcia br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= nice to meet you agent Garciabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A= my boss wants to see all the officers he set up in your Chief Officebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Looks at Stella as he walks away br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= sorry important person stuff/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a36156f550a7a6f0ebf08b777900deb9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Stella's pov: /spanAs Kelly walk toward Boden's office o start thinking maybe he doesn't really have a good relationship with his Parents since he was a little kid /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51c8fbd313c5dca831d136472caef98a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kelly's pov: /spanA few hours later I am hanging out in my office while we wait until they need us when some one suddenly knocks on my door and I turned to look to see who it was and it's my dad. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"B= hey br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= I didn't think they were letting anybody into the fire house br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /B= Well do you think your old man is scared of a couple of feds br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= Where is mom br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /B= at the church with her ladies meanwhile I thought I could get her tickets to the opera thing turns out it's already gone I better come up with a replacement quick or I will be facing a firing squadbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= I am sure she will be finebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /B= what's going on with you Kelly lighten up will you br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= got a lot of paper work br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /B= I know you are not happy with me and your mom getting back together but it's happening so you are a grown man going to have to figure out a way to deal with itbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= no I'm fine but I am worried about it br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /B= What is that supposed to mean she is happybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= (yelling) for how long can you keep up the caring husband act a week, a month and then what at some point bunny is going to come back we all know how that turns outbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /B= you Think you know half as much as you think you dobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= you think I am wrong? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /B= you think you are so damn smart smarter than everybody else me your mom and Grissom who by the way did everything to try and help youbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= this has nothing to do with Grissombr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /B= the Hell it doesn't it's about respect which you don't have any and you are never going to move up in the worldbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= you slammed me no matter what you have been doing all my life I'm used to it I don't care at the end of the day it's all about you only reason you were with mom is because you are old and scared and weak. And you need someone to boost you up we both know she deserves betterbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /B= you are not worth the energy/span/p 


	9. meeting the mom pt 3

**Stella pov:** I am in the common room when I see Kelly's dad storm out of the bunker room I am wondering what's going on so I get up and go find Kelly

 **Kellys pov:** my dad just left my office me and him just never see eye to eye So now I am going to go clean my head by going to the roof of the fire house. I am walking to the roof I accidentally bump into one of the agents he says sorry and I say it's fine. Then a few seconds later I see Stella comes toward me and the agent. The Agent leaves me and Stella to talk alone.

 **S= hey I just saw a Benny storm out of here what happened  
K= I got into it with him go the guy is so wrapped up in his own ego he doesn't care about anybody else  
S= sorry  
K= yeah over it**

 **Stella pov:** once Kelly walks away I feel so bad for him he wants his dad to be proud of him and not tell him that he could've done better for himself

 **A few hours**  
Kelly and Matt and the FBI agents are headed off to hopefully catch the criminals that they are looking for. I am Kinda weird about Kelly he doesn't seem like he was in a good headspace ever since his dad left earlier. But I think he can handle himself  
 **About and half and hour later**  
Everything works out for the FBI nobody got hurt. The trucks are pulling back into the firehouse. Kelly hops out and sees me and just smiled at me. Boden tells us to go home for the rest the night and thanks us for staying put and not put it up much of a fight for not really fighting fires today so I go to the locker room and get changed and fix my hair. Once I fix my hair and get ready to grab my coat Kelly comes in  
 **K= hey you ready to go home  
S= yeah long day**  
 **K= (** _ **gives her a kiss**_ **)** **yes a very long shift**

 _ **(A few minutes later they arrive home both Kelly and Stella are laughing about a joke one of them said)**_

 **S= oh my God  
K= there is no feds here, mom is out with Benny  
S= oh **_**(kiss him)**_ **  
J= no she is not  
S= is everything OK  
J= it will be  
K= what's going on mom, what did he do  
J= oh well ... he broke it off said he still love me but he wasn't sure he deserve me and that he didn't want me to get hurt. I told him don't be an idiot. I am not the woman I was 15, 20 years ago but he you know he wouldn't listen said this was for the best you know funny thing is I really think we could've had fun  
K= I think this might be my fault  
J= oh yeah I know it's your fault honey your father want to come to any of this on his own he cares more about what you think then he lets on  
K= i'm sorry mom  
J=No don't be don't be you were trying to protect me like you always have and truth is Chicago is a little fast for me right now and now that the church is up and running so I'll be happy to get home  
K= i'm glad you came  
J= me too honey would you get my purse from your bedroom for me please**

 **Kellys mom then speaks to Stella about kelly**

 **J= that boy between me and Benny we really did a number on him. Don't give up when things get a little rough. The moods, the women he is his father son  
S= sure yeah**

 **Stella pov:** Kelly is saying goodbye to his mom I feel so bad for Kelly I think he thinks it's his fault his mom is leaving. Because if he didn't go off on his dad his mom would still be here even though he didn't like his parents getting back together he was just happy to have his mom back in town. After Kelly Kelly came back in after he said goodbye to his mom and I handed him my beer and I offer a kiss. He said thank you but he just wanted to go to bed after this long day. I said OK and followed him into my room we lay down for a few. He fell sleep pretty soon after we lay down and I just looked at him and said I won't give up on you ever and then give them a kiss and went off to sleep


	10. authors note

I have a little table contents for whenever I have a conversation going on  
 **S= stella**  
 **K= Kelly**  
 **Ca= casey**  
 **H= Herman**  
 **C= Chief boden**  
 **P= police**  
 **J= Kelly's mom**  
 **B= Kelly's dad**  
 **Sb= Brett**  
 **D= Dawson**  
 **R= Renee**  
 **T= tony**  
 **Ap= Capp**  
 **Ja= Cordova**


	11. testing the waters pt 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kelly's pov /spanIts been a couple days since my mom leaves it's time for shift again so I get up and get in the shower and get dressed for work. Stella still in the shower like always. now I'm ready and it's almost time to go. She's in the shower so I start start thinking about the last week with Stella and my parents. She has been there for me through this whole parent drama and I feel like no girl wants to deal with that drama especially so soon in the relationship. But Stella is different not just in this whole situation but the situation I had with Anna a few months ago. She was always a good friend to me during that time and every time I think she had enough drama from me but nope she is still here though it all which makes her so special. I hear her get out of the shower so I look at the clock to see what time it was so I knew how munch time we had to get to work. but then Stella yell at me br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S= What time is itbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= twelve past 7 br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= okay em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(hears keys make noise as someone pick them up) /emhey Don't you dare leave without me/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Kelly steps into the door way of Stella's bedroom /em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"K= I am not going anywhere/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Stella looks back at him and he started moving toward her /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= ok /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Stella turns around from her dresser and Kelly is in front of her and also in her way /span/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S= hey stop it /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"K= what /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S= you're going to slow me down/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"K= no we got time this morning drive down to science/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Kisses Stella )/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S= oh do you /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Kelly grabs Stella's towel and drops it off her body and its drop to the floor )/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"K= yeah /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(He kisses her again and pick her up and she giggles and then turn around and lay her down on the bed with him on top of her )/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" A hour later at the firehouse for shift /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Stella pov: /span We just got a call to this house to stop this fire. When we arrive we seeing a whole bunch of cops were there and had some people in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S= what is this aboutbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /H= I doubt they're doing traffic controlbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /P= morning chief br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /C= morning what am I looking atbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /P= piece of Mexican cartel property rapidly oxidating br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /C= So Police raid sparked a firebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /P= negative electrical some heavy equipment overheated happy accident saved us a warrantbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /C= OK I need to keep your man clear until the blazes is out I'm in commandbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /P= understood just remember every scrap of evidence in there needs to be accounted for still an active crime scenebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /C= do what we can Casey do you copybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ca= got it chief let's gobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Inside the house) /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ja= this place is a drug bankbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ca= Kidd Cordova check the Back halls. Herman Mouch with mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /H= copy br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /M= copy that br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= fire department call outbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ja= Fire department called out br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= Cordova call out I'm not seeing youbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Rv= help! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= hey I hear you I am right here I need you to unlock this door br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Rv= I can't it's the vault br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= Cordova where the hell are youbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Rv= please br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Stella grabs her radio and calls for help)/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= Captain chief I need assistance I got a victim stuck behind a secure door it's a two person job and I lost Cordovabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ca=em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(I swear to god)/em copy serveride you got thatbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= yeah Capp come with me bring your sledge/span em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" really I guess I have to go rescue my girls since dude wants to leave her behind and not listen to orders) /span/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(A random door opens and Cordova comes out and Matt see him) /em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ca= Cordova where the hell were youbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ja= sorry captain thought I saw somethingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ca= explain it later go back up squadbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ja= yes sir /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(nside the house) /em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S= call out br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= stella br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= hurry I think we are losing herbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= capp let's bust out the bottom corner ready br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ap= yeah br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= go br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(As Kelly and Capp are busting out the door Stella decide to take her mask off)/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= hey Stella what are you doingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= tell me you wouldn't do the same/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Stella climbs though the small hole to reach the victim stuck and push her out to the hall where Kelly and Capp are )/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ap= Stella br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= Stellabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= help her out br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ap= come on we got you br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= Capp take her/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(I see Stella start to crawl out so I take off my mask and give it to her once I pull her out all the way) /emHey here I got you breathe come on /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kelly's pov /spanI get Stella out of the house I am mad that I had to go in there get her because some guy didn't wanna listen to orders but at the same time I'm happy I went in there and Got her to make sure she was ok for my sake. I made sure she got checked out by somebody to make sure she was ok. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"K= So what me making you not breathe so well this morning wasn't enough for you you had to do it yourself and that fire Really Stella smart of you (lol) br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= Kelly really shut up loser (push his shoulder) br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /K= you like it this morning that's what you said this morning br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= oh my god Kelly I hate you /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" A hour later back at the fire house br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Stella's pov /spanI had done my chores for right now. So I go looking for Dawson and Brett to see what they're up to and maybe have some girl time. I find them sitting outside enjoying some sunbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S= there you are I thought you were on a run br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /D= nah staying in the air for minutebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sb= how's life with serveride saw the two of you stumble in at the last minute todaybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= I won't lie it's it's hotbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /D= well that sounds like fun br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= yeah his mom said something when she was in town that she brought up how Kelly can be fickle like his dad when it comes to relationshipsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /D= I don't know I think severide has moved past his wild life we've all seen itbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sb= True even in the time I've known him he's came a long way from his wedding in Vegas daysbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= what wedding in Vegasbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sb= oh I just I just meant br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= Brett br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /D= don't look at me girl br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= what wedding in Vegas br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"( the bells go off to alert Brett and Dawson that they are someone need their help) /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sb= to be continuedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /S= oh it better/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Stella pov /spanI guess I need to have a long talk with Kylee about this Vegas thing he has never told me about and he'll put brings it up I'm not on for years what the fuck happened when I was around/p 


	12. testing the water pt 2

**The next morning**

 **Stella pov:** i am so curious about what Brett told me about kelly like how he y got married in Vegas Long time ago and didn't tell me. I want to find out so bad why he didn't tell me but I'm gonna wait till I get back to the apartment I don't want talk about it but now it's distracting me though out work on last shift We are at the apartment and we had a little discussion the car about coffee we still have it going on when we walk in the door

 **S= I just feel like  
K= hey it's not up for debate I like my coffee from a pot not a pallet  
S= fine I'll drop it for now**  
 _ **( I tell myself it's time to ask him now or never)**_ **I have a question for you**  
 **K= what  
S= were you ever married before  
K= Who told you that  
S= so I guess that's a yes  
K= it was a crazy time we first met I just lost my best friend and she had just lost her sister  
S= Did you love her  
K= at the time maybe  
S= well it wouldn't have been good to hear about it  
K= sorry  
S= are there any other surprises that I should know about other ex wives you haven't mentioned  
K= fiancée count  
S= seriously  
K= I am just putting it all out there I was young  
S= but you are smarter now you got yourself figured out right  
K= I am working on it**

 **Kelly's pov:** i I hate so much Stella that had to find out about my Vegas wedding from somebody else not me. I didn't really mean that much to me so I kind of forgot about it but I guess I should've told her sooner but oh well. Next shift I might find out who told her. I think it might of been Dawson that talk her since they are best friends

 **The next shift**

 **Stella pov:** I ask herman if I could switch him for the equipment check today. He's said it was fine I just wanted to be by myself and think about the whole situation with Kelly. As I am in the turn out doing it Matt comes in  
 **Ca= I thought Herman was doing the equipment check today  
S= he was but we switch because I just wanted some time to myself  
Ca= everything OK  
S= yeah ... just dumb stuff did you know that severide used to be married  
Ca= **_**(ok gabby told me that Brett spill that Kelly was married in Vegas and Stella was shocked was warn I knew this was coming)**_ **for what it's worth she wasn't exactly the love of his life I wouldn't worry  
S= i'm not worried I just hear stories like that and it freaks me out because every time I think I know the guy I discover that he is hiding something else  
Ca = yup I understand the feeling entirely  
S= I can see that how do you manage  
Ca= by being patient when I Can be honest when I have to be it isn't always easy. Gabby and Kelly both have these little corners of them selves or no one else is allowed how do even us. Can't change them but you can set your own standards**

 **A few hours later in shift**  
 **Stella pov:** I am in the kitchen making myself coffee and I start to think about what Matt said about Kelly and Gabby how they are so much alike about keeping to themselves all the time and how we can't control how they share with everybody but we should create our own standards for them.  
As I am thinking I overhear herman mention how he wants to put his apartment above his garage into like a bed-and-breakfast kind of thing. And in that moment I realized me and Kelly moved in as friends and then we started dating I still living in the same house we kind of skipped a step normal couples would take. He walks away so I go after him.  
 **S= hey Herman how serious are you about winning that apartment out  
H= how are you know somebody that needs a place  
S= sure OK it's me  
H= but I thought you and severide were  
S= we are we are but we moved in together and we skip the dating part and I'm just starting to think it was a mistake  
H= got to go with your gut if you want it it's yours  
S= thanks **  
Once Herman walk so I feel relieved a little bit I want things to go good with Kelly this time and now I got to figure out a way to tell Kelly and hopefully he would understand and don't blame himself like he always does  
 **Shift is ending**  
 **Stella pov:** I I am ready to go home so I go to find Kelly to see if he's ready because we took one car today. One of the guys tell me he's in the locker room

 **S= hey I am ready to hit the road whenever you are  
K= yeah just give me a minute  
S= I meant to tell you that I spoke of Herman about moving into his apartment upstairs in the garage  
K= what  
S= I just don't want it to be another mistake another story about moving too fast burning out quick because we had done that once before  
K= wait wait wait wait Stella if you're talking about Brittney we were married for less than a month it was the easiest Annulment ever it's like it never even happened  
S= that's what concerns me**  
I just walk away to see if Herman can give me a ride to his place.

 **Kelly's pov** what in the world just happened I thought me and Stella were in a good spot then she wants to move out I need to think about this for a second

 **About an hour later.**  
I don't care where she lives I just want to make things work with her this time because she is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me a long time

 **Stella pov** I just look around my new apartment and thinking I am doing what is right for me and kelly so look away from the door again and then I hear someone knocking on the door and I turn around and there stood Kelly

 **S= hey  
K= you really doing this  
S= I am doesn't change the way I feel about you or us. In fact it's the opposite I don't want things to change and that's why I think that this  
K= Stella I don't care where you live wherever you are that is where I want to be **

**Stella pov:** After he said that I do believe that things are changing for the better. We kissed for a few minutes then we pull away and give each other a hug

 **K= you kind of scared me for a second there in the locker room  
S= sorry  
K= it's hey so OK let's order something to eat and just relax here together then will give me your stuff over here at your apartment up for you  
S= I would love that **


	13. first date& meeting the exgirlfriend

**Stella pov:** it has been a couple days since I moved out of Kelly's place. At first I felt bad but now I think I did myself a favor. Me and Kelly still talk all the time on the phone we talk as much as we can at work but it still isn't the same.  
 **Kelly's pov:** it has been a couple days since that was moved out because she thought would be a good idea. At first I was mad because we just got together again I thought we were doing good then I realize why she want to do it she want this relationship to work as she wants us to better which to me is pretty smart on her part. I walk in the firehouse with her junk mail that is still getting sent to my place . I looking for her and I find her in the kitchen grabbing something out of the fridge.  
 **K= hey you been approved for a new visa and value saver thanks you are a Swedish guy name Stell stellakidd  
S= you know you can just throw these away why  
K= nope going to keep handing them to you as a punishment for moving out on me  
S= oh you miss having my hair ties all over your kitchen counter  
K= I miss you  
S= asked me out on a date a real one  
K= fine swift and sons you and me tomorrow night**  
 _ **( the bells go off )**_  
 **Table would be reserved under stell stellakidd**

 **Stella pov:** as Kelly is walking away I laugh at him and then I realize that kelly just asked me out on a real date this guy that sure has changed since I first met him

 **A couple hours later**  
Gabby and Brett just got back from a call . Brett was inside while Gabby was cleaning the ambulance out so I went to talk to her about kelly  
 **S= hey gabby  
D= hey what's up  
S= oh nothing really I just got asked out on a date by Kelly  
D= are we sure we are talking about the same Kelly  
S= yes  
D= damn he has changed a lot. I am happy for the both of you  
S= thanks **  
_**(We both laughed about it for a few minutes when we heard heard Capp and Tony talking about something )**_  
 **Ap= oh this day is about to get interesting (Stella and gabby look toward the front of the firehouse)**  
 **S= Who is that  
D= that is Renee **  
Once gabby walks away I start to think who is this Renee. I know he was going to marry a Renee but I don't think this is the Renee he was going to marry.

 **Kelly's pov** I I am at my squad table reading the newspaper I hear someone in heels come up into the firehouse I don't think nothing of it until I hear my name being called. I think I know who it is but let me turn around first. Once I turn around and sure enough it was the Renee that I hate the most. I think of course once I feel like I got my life together something happens in and the girl who has done the most damage comes back in the town.

 **Stella pov** I want to know what's up with Kelly and that girl that walk in so go and find Gabby sitting on her bed

 **S= hey so this is not the Renee he was engaged to  
D= worse I wasn't crazy about her when they were dating but after they broke up she came back and she told Kelly she was carrying his baby even though she knew it was somebody else's yeah she did the math; and Kelly caught on and that was finally the end  
S= well until now  
D= yeah but he truly never look back it was a hard and fast line**

Once Dawson walked away I just started to think now maybe I shouldn't have moved out of Kelly's place because the second I do one of his exes comes back into town. So now I am going to think about what I should do over the rest of the shift.

 **The end of shift**  
Me and the guys are in a locker room packing up to go home. I was thinking that I do want to go on a date with kelly but not with his ex back into town because he might be distracted on the date and not be focus on me the whole time so I decide on something so I turned around and ask Herman a question  
 **S= hey Herman  
H= yeah  
S= can I ask you a favor  
H= yeah sure what's up  
S= OK I know that I have tomorrow morning off at mollies but can I work and give someone else a day off **

**h** = **sure thats fine**

 **S= ok thanks**

After Herman leaves the locker room I asked capp and Tony where Kelly is They said he just left. so I see him leaving so I yelled at him he turns around to see me coming.

 **S= i'm the worst I totally forgot I have to open tomorrow. But I am sure we will someway to see each other  
K= hey um so listen Renee  
S= yeah Renee  
K= only reason why she came back is she want help with a legal case it's nothing  
S= well if you want to do it's fine  
K= I don't know  
S= look I'm serious if it's a good deal take it I just want to spend more time together  
K= yeah me too **  
_**(They kiss)**_  
After he walked I feel bad that I lied to him but I want to go on a date with him with his whole attention on me and not him thinking about his ex the whole  
time


	14. the ex-girlfriend pt 1

**The next day they are on shift**  
 **Stella pov:** I still feel bad that I like to Kelly but I will make it up to him one day after Renee leaves. I see Brett So I catch up to her and we start walking to the apparatus floor. As we are walking toward the ambulance we see Renee and Kelly hanging out with Renee's kid  
 **S= what am I looking at here  
Sb= when the kid and is a super ballsey move probably shouldn't have moved out.**

Once she said that I started thinking why did I lied to Kelly, why did I move out.

 _(_ _ **And then the bells go off they get a call to go to a fire at a auto body shop nobody from firehouse 51 gets hurt but someone that was very close to Herman dies)**_

We Get back from the scene and it's the end of shift so we all get packed up we all agreed to go to the fire man has died house in the afternoon the next day to say sorry to the widow and his kids. As I'm getting ready to leave Kelly walks into the locker room.

 **K= hey  
S= hey  
K= so I got a few things to take care of tonight but I will pick you up around noon tomorrow does that work  
S= yeah that works text me later  
K= OK see you **  
_(_ _ **he leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips and says goodbye)**_  
 **The next day**  
 **Kelly's pov:** I am on my way to pick up Stella to go to the Fireman's house that has Died. I wanted to take her out on a real date not to a funeral. But I will make it up to her later after Renee leaves . Once I arrive to pick her up I walk up to her house and knock on the door. She opens the door and I am just speechless. Even though she is wearing black for someone's funeral I think she looks great no matter what  
 **K= you ready to go**  
 **S= yea**  
 _(_ _ **they grab each other's hands and walk to Kelly's car)**_  
 **K= (** _ **as we are driving I say something**_ **)** **this wasn't my plan on the day I want to take you**  
 **S= it's OK as long as I spend time with you** _ **(she leans over and kisses his cheek)**_ **  
** _ **(He grabs her hand and kisses her palm)**_

 **General pov:** They arrived at the house of the newly widower of the fire fighter. They both get out of Kelly's car Kelly went toward Stella and he pulled out his arm for her to grab. they start walking toward the house and noticed others from the firehouse coming to. They give the widow a hug and walk out of the way and they decide to stand in the middle of the other room. Then grissom walks over to them and doesn't talk for a few minutes and then he speaks up.

 **G= hard times, tragic day, there will be time for this later but I wanted you to know that I am going to take a run at the commissioner spot moments like this I know I got to give to this department everything I got**

 **Kelly's pov** once Grissom walks away I was like what the hell did he just say and why would he say it here. I then looked over to Stella and I can tell she has the same look that I'm thinking right now.

About an hour later me and Stella decide to leave and I said let's go grab some food and take it back to my place. We can eat the food and watch a movie on the couch together.

 **S= now that is a date I can do every time just relaxing at home and watching a good movie  
K= oh really you don't want to go to a fancy restaurant or get spoiled that's cool great way to save me some money  
S= no I didn't say that I just saying between staying at home and relaxing or trying to get dressed up and go to a fancy restaurant. I would choose staying at home but Please don't let that stop you from spoil me and take me to a fancy restaurant.  
K= OK I'll think about it now that doesn't mean I like sitting at home too. How about once we clean everything up you just stay the night here and we can enjoy each other's company more and I'll be like our first official date since you moved out. That sounds like a plan plus we can carpool in the morning so it will save us more money and we can spend more time together in the morning  
S= sounds like a good plan to me**

 **k= already then**


	15. putting the past behind me part 1

**Kelly's pov:** it was a couple days since the firemen died and chief lets everybody know to look out and look after each other and make sure they know that you were there for them if they need it. Truck 81 just got back my car I wanted to see how Herman is doing since recent events affected him the most. I don't wanna come off as a bad friend so look for Stella but I couldn't find her so I text her to come to my office. I see her come in so I set on my desk and then smile at her while she smiles back at me.  
S= hey what did you need  
K= come and close the door  
S= what is this a booty call or what  
K= no you wish  
S= whatever you wish but what did you need  
K= how did the call go I heard it was pretty bad. Also how is Herman doing  
S= well the kid got knocked over by a tree while he was riding his bike so someone watched it happen called it in. We got them out I am hopeful the boy is going to be OK just Weights A lot on Herman  
K= just keep doing what you're doing stay close  
S= that's my plan  
K= he'll be OK  
 _( she's leaving she brings her hands to touch his chin and Kelly tries to grab her hands before she lets go of his chin)_  
K= hey hey  
S= yes  
 _( Kelly gets up and stands in front of his door blocking Stella from leaving his office)_  
K= I had a thought  
( he leans in to give her a passionate kiss and then she pulls away from the kiss for a second)  
S= that's funny I had the same thought  
(They lean in and kiss for about a minute more when somebody knocks on the door. They both pulled away and was taking a breath to prepare themselves to open the door to see who was outside.  
R= hi  
K= hey  
R= Connie told me to just knock on the door I hope that's OK I am Renee I am an old friend of Kelly's  
S= yes good to good to meet you  
K= sorry I didn't introduce you before this is Stella my girlfriend  
R= well it's very good to meet you Stella I'm just wanna follow up on the refinery case I can come back if it's not a good time  
S= no no no no. Talk oil refinery I got a driver side compartment to do so yes I'll see you around  
R= I hope so  
S= yea  
 **Stella pov** once once I walked away from Kelly's office and smiling because he finally introduce me to his ex-girlfriend but that's not why I'm smiling it's because the way he introduces me to her he said I was his girlfriend. Yeah I know we are dating and stuff but we haven't use labels yet because that is not who Kelly is. But when he did that it shocked me so now I got to do something special for him now. About 15 minutes later I was done doing what I was doing and I see Kelly and Renee walking outside and talking for a second so I walk away so I don't interrupt them.  
 **Kelly's pov:** after actually named me talk to my office for a bit I let her outside toward her car. We stopped for a few seconds she said her goodbyes and left. As Renee is leaving I hear something shut so I look over and I see Stella walking back inside the firehouse so I go follow her until I hear somebody call out to me.  
G= Lieutenant  
K= grizz hey what's up  
G= The full court press  
K= sorry  
G= that's the description I kept hearing about how you pushed Boden into his quest for commissioner that he didn't even have the idea if it wasn't for you and why would he? A battalion chief  
K= grizz I didn't think that you were after the job  
G= you knew he wasn't but that didn't stop you from seeing his place to every white shirt who would listen. It's not his time OK it's my time and let me tell you something old friend you're going to wish you haven't stab me in the back  
 **Kelly's pov:** once grizz walk away i'm like what the fuck is this guy saying I didn't stop him in the back. First off I didn't know he wanted to go out for the job until the funeral and second me and Matt did all this before he said he was going out for the job.  
 **The end of shift.**  
Me and Stella are getting changed and getting ready to leave when my phone starts blowing up with text  
K= my dad now sent me two messages about Grissom and how personally he's taking all this  
S= for tough guy firefighters they got pretty thin skin  
K= it's not like I don't appreciate everything Grissom did for me when I was coming up  
S= but the past is in the past and this is about right now and boden is the right man for the job simple as that  
K= yeah  
S= look we got to get your mind off this so why don't you let your girlfriend ply you with sports and alcohol tonight there's a great dive over by Herman's and I always got the cubbies on TV.  
K= all right now we're talking  
S= okay  
K= hey do you mind if we do it later maybe around nine? I have to meet one night after she's done work to talk over the case.  
S= sure is it weird at all seen her again I mean we don't have to talk about it I just  
K= no it's a bit weird I guess but it was a long time ago  
S= and the passes in the past  
K= yes ancient history  
S= ok  
(They walk out to the cars and say goodbye for now and he says text me later)  
 **Kelly's pov** I still can't believe I use the word girlfriend earlier I know me and Stella are dating but I've never been the guy to say the labels out loud like girlfriend. But I think she liked that I called her that because she used it when we were talking and it's kind of cute  
 **Stella pov:** I am In my car driving home and worried about Kelly because Grizz is making Kelly Bad that he endorsed Boden for the commissioner job not his mentor along time ago. But we all know here at the firehouse that bone is a white man for the job. He says that him and Renee are in the past and I believe him and all but I just don't believe Renee because she just doesn't seem like she cares if he is in a relationship or not which scares me but I'm gonna watch out for her.


	16. putting the pass behind me part 2

**Stella pov:** I i'm getting ready to go out with Kelly tonight and it's almost 9 so hopefully he'll be here soon. As an ad in the finishing touches I get a text from Kelly  
 _Sorry might be there later than nine maybe 10 can't wait to see you babe_  
I hi Cy so I just hang out for a while and 10 o'clock comes around still no Kelly I knew I shouldn't have trusted that Renee about 15 minutes past 10 o'clock I hear somebody knocking on my door like thank God  
H= hey I finally got the replacement for the overhead fixture it's frosty this time it's pretty nice right  
S= it is perfect for collecting Dead bugs yes  
H= OK I was about to bust and I thought you were going out with severide tonight  
S= yeah he called he's running a little late he said he'll be here by 10 he just helping Renee kid with something  
H= helping a little kid. What a jerk that severide is  
S= well the kid is not the problem there is something about Renee I just don't I just got it bad hit  
H= yeah because she's a Wackadoo  
S= no that's the thing I am not so sure she is  
H= I listen enough sitting on here brooding all right  
S= I am not brooding  
H= yes you are  
S= all right  
H= and I got a better use for your time I send it she went to her book club tonight and the kids are killing me, Luke needs help with his homework, Kenny will not come out of the bathroom and Annabelle is asking me to do something called a mermaid Braid whatever the hell that is  
S= OK you were just asking me for help out for pity but I will admit that I am highly gifted at braiding let's go  
H= ok  
 _( as I am walking down to Herman's house I send a text to Kelly to let him know when he comes by I will be inside Herman's house not at my little apartment)_  
 **The next day on shift**  
 **Kelly's pov:** I stop by the place that has the information that I need that I need to help Renee for her on her case. I'm sitting there waiting to get what I need when the commissioner walks by and sees me sitting there.  
Cm= hey Benny's what are you doing here  
K= commissioner hi I'm waiting for ofi to copy some files for legal case I'm it's not poured how are you sir  
Cm= hey I'm busy you know busy busy busy hey sit with me for a minute. so I understand you came up under Carl Grissom  
K= yeah  
Cm= The mayor asking me to recommend my replacement to endorse somebody  
K= ok  
Cm= well you worked under two of the four owners battalion chief boden and deputy district chief Grissom. So I want The straight skinny if you were in my shoes who would you pick  
K= commissioner I'm not my father I'm just a lieutenant with a spotty discipline record  
Cm= I know you are Kelly that's why am asking for 10 the choice is yours to make who was going to be the next commissioner  
I froze that's like asking a parent to pick the favorite child so I answer that I have to go to work.  
 **At the firehouse**  
 **Kelly's pov:** I get to the firehouse I feel bad that the two people who has helped me the most be where I am today are going up to the same job and the commissioner wants me to pick who I think should get the job to me that's not fair I think it should be boden but I'm not gonna say that because that's like favoritism. I walking to the firehouse I see Stella and Matt talking so I go over to them  
Ca= hey Kelly are you coming in late today  
K= I was getting things for the case when I needs my help on and I bumped into commissioner he wanted me to pick who I think should get the job between  
Boden and Grissom  
S=. That's crazy  
K= what was I supposed to say He still the fire commissioner. I can't refuse a direct question from him  
Ca= there are diplomatic ways to sidestep that sort of thing like " sorry commissioner but that's Way above my pay grade"  
K= you know I tried that it didn't work can imagine boden threatening retaliation i'll get someone the way Grissom did to me I mean I have a real soft spot for Grizz that is not the kind of person that we need as a commissioner. We need boden  
S= I think you did the right thing come what may  
Ca= yeah let the chips fall  
K= yeah easy for you to to say you're not the one with the target painted on your back  
Ca= deep down Grissom is a politician and politicians go whichever way the wind blows boden makes commissioner Grissom will fall right in line  
K=(laughs) if you say so  
S= I trust the former Alderman  
( Matt walked away I think Kelly hates what position he is in right now)  
S= are you all right  
K= yeah I'm OK I'm just going through a lot  
( tony walks in)  
T= Lieutenant you better get out on the floor  
( me and Kelly look at each other knowing who might be out there)  
Rs= you would be you would be a deer  
Cz= what about me  
Rs= no it's a no  
K= hey nick  
Rs= Kelly  
K= sup bud  
Rs= I made it  
K= for me  
Rs= because you fix my bed  
K= (laughs) that's pretty nice you think I'll be able to set an hour to drive it  
Rs= maybe if you eat less  
 **Stella pov:** once we walk outside we see Renee son having a talk with Capp and Cruz. Then Nick sees Kelly so he runs over toward Kelly and they started talking. Kelly and Nick are talking I so you Renee over by the trucks watching her son so go over and talk with her  
R= hey Stella  
S= hey  
R= Nicky spent all morning on that he was so determined to get it done  
S= he's a sweet kid  
R= oh thank you  
S= and I have got to give it to you for pulling out all the stops  
R= i'm not sure I know what you mean  
S= i'll come on the job that suddenly when you close. A cute kid look whatever you up to on this going to warn you now do not mess with Kelly  
R= excuse me  
S= you heard me  
Once I told her that she walked away and it was time for lunch so I got my plate and sat down then Herman sat down beside me and asked me about what happened with Renee early  
H= what was that business out there with Renee  
S= what business  
H= don't even I saw you  
S= Renee and Kelly may be working on a case together that's fine but now she knows not to angle for anything more than I might go on a little psycho but a girls got to get Proactive sometimes all right  
H= yea  
Stella pov I want to tell Renee don't try to come back in a Kelly's like just because you have a kid and you know he loves kids so much I told her stay away because I'm done dealing with things coming in between relationships with Kelly first of my ex Grant then with the hoe bag hope and now her nope so I stood my ground against Renee I am proud of myself


	17. putting the pass behind me part 3

**Stella pov:** me and Kelly are having a little date night at mollies tonight it's nice to be a couple out in public for change. We are normally at work so we got to work his coworkers a lot. I kind a wanna play a little game with him so I do  
S= i'm not going to tell you the whole point is that you have to guess the color  
K= what do I get if I guess right  
S= you get to take it off  
K=oh I like this game a lot  
S= oh yea  
K= OK I'll start simple how about black  
S=(I can't answer him because I see when I come in to Molly's and head toward our table I swear this bitch)  
R= i'm so sorry Kelly Nicholas is missing  
K= what  
R= The sitter went to pick him up from daycare but she never brought him home I kept calling but it just goes straight to voicemail and I didn't know what to do I don't know if I should call the police or if I  
K= OK whoa whoa whoa whoa just take it easy OK I'm sure that he's fine OK I'll take you over to the 21st district i'm sure they'll be able to track her cell phone  
R= OK that sounds good  
Stella pov: he looks over at me to tell me he's leaving  
S= yeah go ahead just let me know when you know anything  
K= all right  
Once they left I was pissed for a couple reasons one for interrupting our date I get she is worried about where her son is but she could of gone to the Police first before fun in Kelly. I think she did that to get him weighed and help her second any mother would call the police first or try to look and see if the babysitter has any family in town that she could've went to the house. It's Commonsense she doesn't have  
 **Sunday at shift**  
Stella pov Kelly told me what all happened on the ride from my place to work  
K= it turns out the babysitters mom was making spaghetti or something and they went over to her house and fell sleep watching TV  
( Stella laughs)  
What  
S= well it seems like when I was overreacting  
K= what was she supposed to do she goes home there's no note no nothing she tries to get in touch with the babysitter it goes straight to voicemail anybody would freak out  
S= ok sure  
I am thinking yeah I would've freaked out too but I would've gone to the place first maybe seen her she had family in town not going to find my ex boyfriend to help me find my kid.  
 **Tuesday on shift**  
 **Stella pov:** I i'm getting ready to head into work I'm OK today because Kelly won't be on shift today because today's the trial that he's hoping when I own which is better speak swee i'm OK today because Kelly won't be on shift today because today's the trial that he's hoping when I own which is bittersweet because maybe you and I can leave finally after the case is done. I walk in the locker room and see Matt  
Ca= hey you seen severide I need to go over some equipment request with him  
S= no he's taking a furlough day  
Ca=. Oh wait he's testifying my understanding it's important case for firefighter safety  
S= yeah that's what he keeps saying  
Ca= hey what's up  
S= nothing I'm just ready for things to get back to normal around here  
Ca= you and me both

Kelly's pov I get Contest phone and I am waiting to see if we won the case I am ready to get things back to normal. When I comes out and says that we won the case and we talked for a few more seconds and then she leans into me and kisses me. I am shocked at first then i pressure off of me  
K= Renee what the hell are you doing  
R= what you don't want to kiss me to celebrate that we won this case  
K= no Renee am a different man than what I was back then. Plus I'm gonna ship with Stella you knew that  
R= yeah she kind of warned me I I think she hates me for no reason  
K= would you blame her she's heard what you did to me before and now you're acting weird  
R= no  
K= OK I got to go now see my girlfriend Stella so bye please do not call or come see me again  
 **Stella pov:** it's The end of shift and I'm waiting on Kylee because he said he would pick me up from shift. As I am waiting capp Comes out and ask if I need a ride I say no because Kelly supposed be coming. Once Capp walked away I try to call Kelly but it went to I decide to call cab. Once I got in the cab I decided to go to Kelly's place first to see if he was there and just forgot to pick me up. Once we arrived I told the cab person I will be out in a few minutes to let him know if I need to go somewhere else or he can go. So I arrive at Kelly's door I get ready to knock on it but then I remember I still have a key so I unlock the door and go inside. Name he doesn't answer so I go toward his bedroom. I stand outside his bedroom door per second I'm thinking please do not be in there with Renee or I will have to kill somebody. I open the door and nobody's in there and will leave but then I'm like where is he. So I go back up to the cabin so I just to go home put the tile still going on so probably call me when he's done. I walk up my stairs just ready to craw into my bed and maybe go to sleep. Open the door and I look up and there is Kelly sitting on my bed  
S= I thought you were going to pick me up  
K= you did know I was waiting for you I stayed here  
S= did you win  
K= yea case is over  
S= and what about Renee  
K= I told her congrats and there's no reason to see each other again then I came here  
S= grand gesture  
K= what  
( Stella then walks over to Kelly and sits into his lap)  
S= I just miss you  
K= all I think about is you  
General pov: The kiss for a few minutes then they pull away for some air  
K= sorry about Renee thing  
S= don't need to be sorry about her she did it to get to you  
K= well she did try something today  
S= what the hell did she  
K= she kissed me  
S= that bitch I knew it I tried to warn her to stay away from you thinking that maybe it work because you know I'm i'm scary sometimes LOL  
K= yea she told me you did that By the way cute you are very cute when you're jealous  
S= whatever  
K= OK are you hungry I can make some food  
S= yes please


	18. authors note 1

I will be adding more to this story once season 7 comes out because I want you to enjoy read a this story


	19. just us being happy together

Stellas pov: I am making breakfast for me and kelly while he is in the shower.i am just happy how my life is going right now with everything. I keep thinking about what he said to me a couple months back." all I think about is you". which is funny because I have never heard him sat that to anybody ever since I knew him. plus when he said that to me my heart just wanted to melt because he not good with his words and for him to say something like that I think will make any girl lucky to have him but I am happy he choose me. I feel happy but at the same time I feel sad because two of my friends are in a rough patch of their marriage right now. and they are miles apart from each other. but hopefully they can work though this patch and be happyagoin one day soon. I don't want to focus on that so I just smile and think about my happiness right now. About two minutes later the shower shuts off and kelly comes out of the bathroom in his towel.

K= hey what are you smiling about beautiful

S= nothing I am just happy can I just smile for no reason at all

K= yea i guess so. so is breakfast ready

S= yes it is, now sit down and eat up before we are late to work because of you again

K= not me. lol so this meal won't poison me right

S= has my food ever poison you ever before

K=no _( he leans in to her and kisses her on the lips)_

S= ok good so eat your food

 _After eating their breakfast they get ready and head to the firehouse for work_

Stella's pov con'd: its a few minutes before the morning briefing and I see kelly stand outside looking toward the road with his coffee in his hand. I then come up with a plan to maybe steal his coffee. so I walk up behind him and try to reach for his coffee together a drink of it

K= what are you doing

S= try to distracted you while I steal your coffee

K= fail!

S= well I tried ( she see matt getting out of his truck) how is he doing

K= I don't know

general pov: they have a pretty quiet shift. during the shift kelly and boden was talking and though it would be a good idea to bring matt on the boat to fish and to get his mind clear of things going on in his world. its the end of shift and kelly goes to look for Stella to tell her what he doing and no expected him to. come over right after work. he finds her in the locker room.

K= hey babe

S= hey

K= me and boden are going to take matt out on the lake and fish. so I might not be over until late tonight

S= ok thats fine hopeful this helps matt clear his mind. also why don't you invite me on this fishing trip

K= wait what why

S= because I love fishing I haven't fish in a while

K= so you know how to fish and never told me

S= yea I use to fish years ago when life was crazy and I need to clear my head for the day it help a lot.

K=thats cute but sorry boys only trip this time

S= thats fine have fun see you later

K= I will see you later don't wait up for me if you are tried go to sleep ok _( he leans toward her and kiss her on the lips)_

S= ok see you

A few hours later

Stellas pov: I am sitting on the couch watching tv and relaxing wanting on kelly to get here. as I am focus on the tv I didn't notice the door opening and kelly entering.

K= hey beautiful

S= hey you

K= what are you doing

S= nothing just watching tv so how many fish did you catch

K=um 4

S= hahah

K= what

S= see if you would of brought me on the fishing trip I would of caught 8 fishes

K= oh really

S= yes I would some people call me the queen of fishing. also by the way you sink

K= oh really I couldn't tell

S= so no hugs or kisses rom you you for me

S= that is a negative until you shower first

K= what though you love this smell nice you love fishing

S= nope sorry babe

K= oh really ( _he starts to walk toward her slowly and Stella starts to walk backward away from kelly)_

S= Kelly don't you dare come near me when you smell like that

K= oh really

 _( Kelly starts to chase Stella around the apartment and he didn't catch her yet.)_

S= what cant keep up and cant catch me me old man

K= wow you first said I sink and now you are call me old.

S= yea

K= I give you old when I get you once you slow down to catch your breathe

S= ok good luck with that

General pov: Kelly chase after Stella for about ten more minutes when he finally catches Stella and he said I gave you old. they spend the rest of the night having sex in the shower and in the bed until they were asleep wrap in each other arms


	20. all I care about is Stella part 1

**Kelly's pov:** I am in the backroom of the firehouse doing something, when I see Stella walking past where i was. so I see a moment where I can kiss my girlfriend.

 **K** = hey come here

 **S** = what

 _ **( he just grabs her. and starts kissing her. they make out for a few minutes and then the bells go off)**_

 **S** = sounds serious

 **K** = seriously fun

 **(laughs)**

 **S** = hey you better bring that body of your back in one pieces because I got big plans for you tonight

 **(laughs)**

 **K** = oh yea

 **General pov:** the firehouse get to the scene of the fire and realize that they are going to war with this major fire. once inside Casey determine that the firefighters only can use the stairs to save the people from the fire. About halfway through the rescue when Casey decided to tell Herman, Mouch and Otis to go one way and he decided to take Stella with him to go find more victims when cheif called over the radio that detective jay Halstead's dad lives in the building and he wasn't reachable. So they go and try to fine him in his apartment. Course he was not in his apartment and then I have another issue where a mother got lost by get in an elevator and they needed to find this mother. Casey see severide come toward him and they talk about what they have got so far. Once casey walks away Kelly and Stella and my touch each other's arms also giving each other look of be careful out there. About half hour later Casey tell Stella to go with Herman to clear some more apartments. They are clearing some apartments when Stella notices that her air is getting low so she asked Herman how his is doing.  
 **S** = hey how's your air  
 **H** = i'm good I got a new tank downstairs why are you low  
 **S** = I uh I got a few minutes left  
 **H** = alright you know what forget it this floor is clear let's get below the fire floor  
 **S=** copy that **  
Stella's pov:** i'm glad we are getting below the fire for because I don't use up all my air since it's getting low and I don't really wanna tell Herman that but whatever. So hopefully I don't use all my air out before I need more of it plus hopefully we get down to the right floor I can refill my tank. You're so close to the floor had the extra tanks on it when Kelly came over the radio asking for someone to take over for the firefighters that was on the fire for fighting the fire because those firefighters need more air. So I decided tell asking Herman that we will go help him.  
 **S** = Herman and I are on 19 will be right there

minutes later we get to the 20th floor and tell the guys that are there to go get some air.

 **S** = Calvary has arrived sit tight Kelly  
K= hey Herman, kidd I hate to complain but I got a young boy here  
 **H** = this thing is a beast we are coming as fast as we can  
 **K** = this is not working I am going to bail out of here  
 **S** = Kelly don't do anything stupid  
 **H** = Second line is on its way  
 **stella's pov:** if you seconds later I realize I didn't have any hair left and then everything went blurry I was trying to grab my mask to get it off of my face but I couldn't and then everything went black.  
 **Herman's pov:** I am still holding the hose to fight this fire and all sudden I hear something like a pass alarm going off and I turned around two seconds later and there is Stella passed out and not response so I call into the radio

 _ **H= mayday Mayday kidd is down**_

 **Kelly's pov:** The fire outside in the hallway isn't quitting anytime soon. I decided to just take me in the kid out the window and do my own like rescue to just go down to a safer floor and try to get them out that way. I do that we get to four below I unhook him make sure he's OK and here comes Saving the day like I trained him to. After he came to the door my heart stopped with what just comes over the radio.

 _ **H= mayday mayday kidd is down**_

I ran out of there superfast go up to the next floor and find Herman over top of Stella

 **K** = hey what happen  
 **H** = listen she ran out of air  
 **K** = come on

Me and Herman drag her down to the safety area. Where we are met by Casey. Cruz and chief. Who helped carry us over to the structure for Brett and foster to take a look at her.

 **CB** = clear out give us some room come on  
 **K** = get her up  
 **SB** = I got a pulse but she's not breathing bag her  
 **F** = got it  
 **H** = her air ran out and she just dropped  
 **K** = come on Stella

 _ **(**_ _ **foster looks over at Herman and see he want to do something so she gives him something to do)**_

 **F** = start bagging her  
 **H** = got it  
 **F** = Lieutenant cut her shirt so I can get the cardiac leads on her  
 **K** = come on Stella come on kidd  
 **SB** = tube's in let's get her in the ambulance.  
 **CW** = Boden you have done the heavy lifting I'll take it from here go check on your firefighter  
 **CB** = you sure  
 **CW** = yea go  
 **CB** = Severide, Herman stay with 61  
 **K** = yeah come on let's move come on  
 **MC** = lets give them an escort  
 **F** = I will drive  
 **SB** = thanks  
 **K** = come on

 _ **(They shit the doors and start driving toward med )**_

 **Sb** = hang in there Stella  
 **K** = come on Stella stay with me remember we got plans tonight

( _ **They arrive at med fast and our met at the door by Dr. Choi.)**_

 **Sb** = it's Stella... kidd she took in a lot of smoke.  
 **F** = she had a pulse but wasn't breathing we intubated hung cyanokit in the rig her co is up 40 %  
 **EC** = we got it from here  
 **Sb** = thanks for taking over  
 **F** = I get it. It's family

 _ **( Kelly turn around to ask Herman something)**_

 **K** = how did you let this happen  
 **MC** = hey! severide  
 **K** = huh you were supposed to have her back Herman!  
 **H** = she didn't tell me her alarm went off. She was trying to save you

 **Kelly's pov** : once Herman said those words. I realized Stella wasn't caring about her self when her air was running out. That is one thing that I like most about her is she thinks about everyone else before self. So I'm going to go grab some air really quick and come back and check on Stella.

 **Herman's pov** I feel bad too but after Kelly yell at me too. And I feel Kelly's pain because he cares about so so much and you can see in his eyes and the way he cares for her throughout the day. Still is like a daughter to me I should've done something or should've looked out better for her during this call. So look up to the sky and pray to God that he saves her and hope she's OK.


	21. all I care about is Stella part 2

Kelly's pov: once I come back inside to see what is going on with Stella I see that they are still working on her so I try to go on to the room to make sure she still OK but Ethan kicks me out and told me to go wait out in the hallway. I happy because at least April is in there and then Maggie Walks by

NM= hey how are you guys doing  
K= Choi kicked us out  
NM= yeah he needs room to work Kelly try to be patient Kelly  
 _  
_

 _Then about another 5 seconds Ethan comes_

K= hey what is happening  
EC= her vitals are holding but she's in pretty bad shape we are running some test and should know soon

 __

 _10 minutes later dr. Rhodes comes to help out Dr. Choi and he needs to see a chest x-Ray_

CR= where is the x-ray  
RN= it's coming

 _(_ _the x-ray pops up)_

CR= she's got a massive hemorrhage in her right lung. It's impossible to say where it's coming from. All right call the blood bank trigger the MTP  
K= can you stop the bleed  
CR= first I got to find it lets set up for a bronchoscopy 

_About 20 minutes later_

EC= she lost a significant amount of blood  
CR= unfortunately the only way we can be sure to completely stop her bleeding is to remove her entire lung  
K= what  
CR= yeah  
EC= Kelly it's the best chance we have of saving Stellas life  
K= she can't be a firefighter if she only has one lung. There got to be something else you can do April?  
NA=. What if we try Ecmo. it would rest her lung so we have time to locate the bleed  
CR= we would have to give her anticoagulant to keep the lines open  
EC= it would make her bleed worse  
NA= isn't it worth a shot?  
EC= she's too unstable  
RC= believe me Kelly this is the best course of action  
K= sounds to me like you are thrown in the towel before you even tried to save her lung. Being a firefighter is the only thing stella cares about. I am not going to let you do that.  
EC= I'm sorry but it's not up to you we haven't been able to reach her family so it's our decision  
CR= get her upstairs  
K= I won't let you do this  
 _  
_

 _( Kelly stands in the way of Connor)_

CR= Kelly please  
K= no no  
CR= Kelly you have to let me  
K= no no  
CR= get off  
EC= hey security!  
NA= woah woah Ethan! Kelly  
K= come on  
NA= Ethan  
EC= please escort this man out  
NA= Ethan  
SG= Sir come with us  
K= don't. Don't touch me  
EC= I am sorry Kelly  
K= don't do this  
SG= please sir

Kelly's pov: I am walking outside of the security guards close behind me as I walked into the waiting room to be walked outside I see everybody else from the firehouse and they asked me what's going on. Tell them what's going on and I ask whatever to keep me updated on how Stella is doing since I can't get updated on her myself. Said she would so I go outside and wait. After a few months of seen outside and just thinking about how amazing Stella is and what I would do if I lost her April came out to sit with me

NA= Kelly they should've done that to you man  
K= all I care about is Stella.  
NA= she's lucky to have you  
K= she loves what she does April her life they can't take out her lung  
NA= I get it. But since we can't reach her family it's up to the doctors to make that decision  
K= but they don't know her there's nothing we can do.

 _( April got a look on her face and Kelly notices it and wonders what is up)_

K= April what are you thinking  
NA= maybe I talk to the others and talk to them and saying to Connor that you guys are her family we know what what she would want maybe that will convince Connor something to not take out her lung . I better hurry because he might be and started soon  
K= that sounds great let me know  
NA= ok I will see you Kelly

April's pov: I run up to the surgical waiting room and see Matt, Brett, Mouch and Herman.  
NA= hey guys has some Connor started on her yet  
SB= no why  
NA= well I got a plan you guys listen it might work  
H= sure what is it  
NA= we tell Connor that you guys are like her family you see you every day and stuff but doesn't like a family and she will do the same stuff for you guys too  
H= love that idea hope it works  
M= here he is  
H= dr. Rhodes  
Cr= sorry guys I got to get scrubbed  
M= we just want to talk about Stella  
CR= really April  
NA= hear them out  
MC= we don't want you to remove her lung  
SB= there has to be another option  
CR= look guys understand your concerns but as her doctors we decide her best course of treatment and only Stella's family can't override that decision  
H= dr. Rhodes we are her family  
M= that's true she would tell you the same thing doc

 _( Connor just walks away from the group)_

H= another walk away

 _A few hours later_

General pov: Brett, Matt, Herman, Mouch and April were waiting to hear what was happing with Stella and witching a few seconds Connor appears in front of the them  
CR= you guys put me in a terrible position. But we were able to isolate the bleed and we only had to take out a portion of her lung. It was a thorocoscopic procedure minimally invasive. That is all to say that she should be back to work in no time  
M= oh thank god  
H= hey dr. Rhodes you are the man  
CR= yeah you guys are okay too  
MC= thanks  
CR= _( to April)_ why don't you bring Kelly back in  
M= thanks doc 

Kelly's pov: I am sitting outside still waiting to hear what is going on with Stella and if the plan work to save her lung when April yells my name to come to her.

K= hey what's going on nobody's text me in a while  
NA= well I got some good news for you  
K= what is the news  
NA= well you can come back into the hospital now Stella still has her lung in her body and should be back to work soon. So would you like to come in and wait untill she wakes up  
K= yes please and thanks April  
NA= no problem

 _About a half hour_

 _April's pov:_ I am in Stella's room checking on her and making her vitals are still good and then she starts to walk up and moving.  
NA= hey take it easy Stella  
S= where am I and where is Kelly  
NA= you are at Chicago med you got hurt bad at the fire now you are doing better and Kelly is just outside. Do you want the get him for you  
S= yes please  
NA= ok I will give me one second try not to move much ok  
S= ok

 _April walk to the door and opens it and see Kelly staring off into space_

 _NA_ = hey Kelly she is awake and want to see you

 _(So they walk inside the room Kelly get close to Stella bed. The both look at each for a second without saying a word)_

S= stop it  
 _  
_

 _( they both laugh and Kelly then leans in and kisses Stella on the forehead and then grabs her hand)_

K= I am so glad your back  
S= of course 

General pov: Kelly then just broke down and lay his head down Stella's chest and she kiss the top of his head. They stay like that for a few. Kelly then pick his head up and look for a chair so he can sit down beside her bed.

K= maybe I should of told you earlier to be careful and not you telling me to be  
S= yea whatever I guess my plans I want to happen aren't going to happen now  
K= I am ok with that as long as you are ok. You scared me today, do you know that  
S= yea I know I was trying to make sure you were safe I wasn't thinking I guess  
K= yea. Ok now go back to sleep you need all the rest you need ok I will be right here when you wake up  
S= ok I will good night  
K= good night  
 _The next day_  
Kelly's pov: stellla got move to her own hospital room last night. me and Stella are watching tv and relaxing right now when my phone starts ringing and it's jay Halstead.  
S= who is it  
K= jay halsteald  
S= ok  
K= Hey jay what's up  
J= well Remember how you said you would help me if I need your help. Well I need your help.  
K= yea what can I help you with  
J= well hank bench me from going after the guy and I don't have a car or a radio and I want to get justice for my dad.  
K= ok where are you I will come and get you  
J= great I will text the address please hurry  
K= ok see you soon  
S= what did he want  
K= he need my help do you mind me leaving for a few.  
S= no go ahead try not to get hurt when you help him ok I don't need you in a hospital bed too  
K= I will ( he kisses her on the lips) bye see you later  
S= see you  
 _About an hour later_

General pov: Kelly comes back to the hospital and walk back into Stella room see she is asleep and just sit down in a chair and watches her sleep for a few minutes untill she wakes up.

S= hey you  
K= hey how did you sleep  
S= good so what happend  
K= good news is jay found the guy and he is dead. But the bad news is in the process jay got shot twice. But lucky he had a vest on and one of the billets was a though and though.  
S= that's good ( she paddles the bed) here come lay with me and watch a movie with me.  
K= are you sure  
S= yes now come here  
 _  
_

 _(_ _They laid down and cuddle together each other arms )_

K= are you cozy  
S= yes I am are you?  
K= yes as long as I have you in my arms I am good. _( he kisses the top of her head)_


	22. being Detectives for the day

**Stella pov:** I am awaking by my alarm clock. Boy I don't miss that thing going off at all. It's My first day back in over two weeks since the big apartment fire that I was stupid enough not to get new air when I had a chance but I was trying to make sure Kelly and the little boy was OK and safe before so my first day back in over two weeks since the big apartment fire that I was stupid enough not to get new air when I had a chance to but I was trying to make sure Kelly and the little boy was OK and safe. And I'm pretty sure anybody in the firehouse would do the same thing I did. So I get up and start to go get in the shower I stay in there for about 15- 20 minutes and I get out and get dress for work. When I am ready I just clean the apartment while I wait on Kelly to come pick me up for work. I finish making my bed and then I look in the mirror to make sure my hair looks good and then I just stare off into space in the mirror and don't even notice that Kelly knocks on the door and walk in.  
 **K** = hey you ready  
 **S** = Um you tell me how do I look  
 **K** = breathtaking  
 **S** = _**(really)**_ is that a lung joke. A lack of oxygen joke.  
 **K** = maybe  
 **S** = yeah hmm okay get it out of your system

 **(** _ **Kelly just laughs at her and closed the door behind him)**_

 **General pov:** they drive to work and head straight for the locker room to put their bags in their lockers.  
 **K** = hey you be careful today  
 **S** = I will don't worry about me not trying to be hero today.  
 **K** = good ( he kisses her lips)  
 **S** = hey same goes to you be careful  
 **K** = I will. You ready to see the guys  
 **S** = yes please let's go

 _ **(They walk into the kitchen where everybody is at)**_

 **S** = what's up firehouse 51  
 **All** = cheers  
 **M** = there she is How do you feel kidd  
 **S** = I feel like the grim reaper took one look at me decide to run the other way you know, I am so ready to get back on truck  
 **Mc** = yea about that cheif orders he wants you on light duty today. Just one shift  
 **S** = ok yea well whatever you need  
 **O** = trust me I have been there the bullpen is not a fire truck but it has its own brand of action, call logs crises, Inventory drama inventory drama

 _ **(as stella walks away she looks back at Kelly and whispers help)**_

 **K** = hey I am all for kidd taking an extra shift to recover but what's the deal the doctor clear her  
 **Mc** = Gorsch began questioning Biden's approval of the doctor clearance cheif choose to hold off to keep the peace sooner or later the cheif

 _ **( Matt was talking then Kelly cut him off because grosch walk in to the kitchen)**_

 **General pov:** a few second later after grosch walk in the bells go off and squad 3 and ambulance 61 was called to a scene of an accident where a man was thrown from his car and Kelly was looking at him and he was asking about his kid and said he is still in the car. So Kelly went to help the kid and found he has piece of metal sticking out of his leg so the hand to remove the metal at the hospital so Kelly rode in the back with kid of the ambo. Once they got to the hospital Kelly removed the metal piece from the little boys leg. Once he was done the doctor took the little boy away and Kelly was getting his tool together when the Little boys mother came running into to hospital asking where her son was Kelly and Brett told the mother where he was and what happens and then the mom started to yell for someone to call the police Kelly and Brett ask why and she said she thinks the boys father cause the car to crash on purpose. So the cops show up the cops took everybody statement and said they would look into it so Kelly told the guys to head back to the firehouse. So the squad truck pulls back into the firehouse at it does that Stella walk to find Kelly and see what took them so long.  
 **K** = hey guys I want a incident report from each of you. Tell me everything you saw on that car don't leave any details out  
 **T** = copy that  
 **Cuz** = you got it Lieutenant  
 **S** = something up  
 **K** = a possible murder- suicide attempt father and six year kid might need your help with research later if you got time  
 **S** = OK whatever you need

 _ **Later in the shift**_  
 **Kelly's pov:** I am laying on my bed in my office looking at the photos I have about the scene of the accident when Stella knocks on my door with more photos  
 **S** = got those collision studies  
 **K** = you can just set them on my desk thanks  
 **S** = you keep staring at those photos you are gonna give yourself a migraine.  
 **K** = hey come here let me show you this  
So you have a concrete pylon here and the the skid marks here wouldn't you speed up instead of hit your breaks if you want to kill your self  
 **S** = maybe he didn't have a plan, maybe he got cold feet until the last minute. Do you think it was an accident  
 **K** = still no reason he'd take a dive off that over pass  
 **S** = Kelly I know you want to crack this but there there is not much that you have to work from, you know you save mason's life you did your part... all right

( _ **she then leave kelly in his office alone)**_

 _ **Later in the shift**_ **  
Kelly's pov:** I am getting ready to sit down and eat my sandwich that I made my self and when a lawyer came along for me and started asking me a lot of question about the car accident because he is the little boys mother lawyer and she want to take custody away from the father. So I told him stop asking me these questions and just leave so he did. God I hate lawyers so much.  
 _ **The end of shift**_

 **Stella's pov:** I am getting dress in the locker room after shift when Kelly walks in

 **K** = hey baby  
 **S** = hey  
 **K** = so maybe tonight we have a dinner date night but before we go out we go to med and see how the little boy and the father is  
 **S** = ok that sounds perfect you ready  
 **K** = yes  
 **S** = ok lets go.

 _ **Later in the evening**_

 **General pov:** they get to the hospital and as they are passing the gift shop Kelly stops and said they should get mason a stuffed animal. So the look around and found the perfect stuffed animal and head up to the floor where mason and his father is on.

 **S** = hey maybe we should come back later  
 **MF** = excuse me are you the firefighter the one who saved my  
 **K** = yeah I just came to check on him see how he is doing. We brought him this ( he hold up the stuffed animal in his hand)  
 **MF** = that's great I think he'll like it, he's talk a lot about you and the other firefighters. I think he's got a new career goal for when grows up  
 **S** = how's his condition  
 **MF** = he's recovering well though the doctor said he's still looking at weeks of rehab  
 **S** = well anything that we can do to help you know just let us know  
 **MF** = I appreciate that thank you  
 **S** = yeah  
 **MF** = I would never hurt my bit I hope you know that  
 **K** = I'm not the police, I'm not someone you need to convince  
 **MF** = no but you were there, you saved my boy's life it matters that you know it was an accident. We were just driving and suddenly mason shirked like like he saw something. I turn to check on him and when I turn back I saw a shape, deer I don't know I swerved to try to avoid it, I couldn't react quick enough and the rest is a blur  
 **S** = and you told the police all that  
 **MF** = yea I told them and they wrote it down no one is filling criminal charges but family court is different it's not the same burden of proof and my wife lawyer smelled blood. I don't have evidence to back up my story all I have is my word and I'm praying it's enough because the idea that I might loose my son over this, it honest to god terrifies me  
 **Mas** = daddy!  
 **MF** = let me just tell him you're here  
 **K** = yeah sure  
 **MF** = _**( to his son)**_ hey look what they brought you  
 **S** = do you believe him  
 **K** = deer wandering that deep in the city  
 **S** = yeah  
 **K** = but if he is right he is about to loose his kid over an accident

 _ **( Stella can tell what Kelly is thinks so she comes up with a plan in her head real fast)**_

 **S** = what say we skip our dinner plans tonight. Maybe pick up some drive-Thur and head back to the accident scene  
 _ **( The father looks at them and signal with his hands to tell them to come in)**_  
 **S** = yeah

 **General pov:** they visit with mason for a little bit and head off to look at the scene more closely. Before they get to the scene of the accident they stop and get their favorite drive-Thur food and get to the scene and Kelly ask Stella to tell him if she see what he seen earlier with the scene it self or the photos

 **S** = yeah I see what you mean just took a sharp turn out of nowhere

 **K** = you see anything unusual  
 **S** = there is no hoof prints on the pavement if that's what we're looking for  
 _ **( they started walking the scene and around the scene)  
**_ **K** = if they made contact with the deer it could of stumbled off bleeding  
 **S** = okay let me ask you this though how far are you willing to go for this. Just the way that you're been on it since hour one and the way that you bit that lawyer head off  
 **K** = it's hard to explain what something like this does to a kid. Mom and dad going at each other accusation flying everything around you just falling apart it affects you. If I can help mason I want to do that  
 **S** = I hear that... I do think that before we go any further we should just put some  
 **K** = Stella!  
 **S** = damm  
 **K** = let's take some pictures

 _ **( they took the photos to help the father and then just went home to enjoy the date night)**_

 **Kelly's pov:** it's the next day and it's the day of the firefighter picnic and Stella wants me to pick up April because she invite her a couple days ago so I drop Stella off and head to med and when I get there I decide to go and check on mason and I get up to the floor and see his mom and she tells me he is getting discharged soon I said that's great and she said that with the accident she got a way of getting sole custody of mason and I then tell her what me and Stella found and show here the pictures and she like oh my god he didn't Megan to hurt mason. Nope so I said tell mason I say hi and I go out to my car and wait for April. As I leave a April a voice mail to hurry up I see mason leave med and his mom looks like she feels bad so the family walks away together which makes me happy and I kinda wish that would of happened to me but it didn't. About five minutes later April comes out and we drive to the picnic. Once we arrive I go and find Stella and she is hang out with the guys from 51  
 **K** = hey you  
 **S** = hey baby did everything work out with mason's family  
 **K** = yes it did, so any thing happen while I wasn't here  
 **S** = oh yea boden announce the new lieutenant for engine 51 and it was Herman and not grosch guy he wanted  
 **K** = what congrats Herman  
 **H** = thanks  
K= you you deserve it you've been up for promotion for like so many years now

 **H** = thanks agin kelly

 _ **They just enjoy the rest of the picnic and have fun with everybody**_


	23. meeting stellas friend

**Stella's pov:** the past couple of days my friend from high school has been texting me and said he is coming into town for work and want to hang out. I told him I am working and he should stop by the firehouse so I can introduced him to Kelly and all the guys at work with. I glad he is coming because I miss my high school friends because they made my life better after everything that happens to me when I was little.  
 _ **At the fire house**_  
I putt all my stuff away in my locker and go find Kelly to tell him about my friend coming by later on.  
 **S= hey what do you got going on today you plan on just hang out around here  
K= unless we get a call  
S= well yeah no plans to go to headquarters to the supply people giving expert testimony you know nothing like that.  
K= what's up  
S= One of my best friends from high school is in town  
K= yeah  
S= yes and I really want you to meet him I mean he's basically like my twin brother he's the best you're going to love him  
K= let me know when he get here  
S= I will **

**Kelly's pov:** Stella just told me one of her old friends from high school is coming in town and stopping by the firehouse today soon. Do you honest it might be nice to me just fun and see how Stella was when she was younger time she said it's a boys so that makes me a little scared because maybe they had more than just a friendship back then and he wants more than that now.

 _ **Later on in the shift**_  
I am sitting at the table doing my crossword puzzle with Tony sitting here too when I see out of the corner of my eye a dude that looks lost or is looking for someone  
 **Ty= hey I am looking for Stella kidd  
K= you must be Tyler  
Ty= yeah  
K= Kelly Severide  
Ty= ah the boyfriend  
K= yeah  
Ty= you are one lucky dude man  
T=I think kidd is in the kitchen grabbing Something to eat  
K= follow me  
(They walking to the kitchen and Stella looks toward the door for second and sees Kelly and her friend walking in.)  
S= you made it  
Ty= yeah it's good to see you  
S= oh you too ( she looks to Kelly and then back at Tyler) god oh you two met  
Ty= yeah  
S= I missed it ah well everybody this is Tyler this is my best friend from high school  
All= hey ty  
Ty= hey so you're the ones keeping Stella kidd in line these days huh  
H= no way that's a full time job  
Ty= ( laughs at what Herman said) don't I know it she is trouble with a Capital T  
S= hey come on now I got a reputation to maintain all right  
Ty= now you guys want to see some photos  
M= you don't have to ask twice  
Ty= all right I came prepared. ( pulls out his phone to show pictures of Stella from the past)  
S= oh  
Ty= this is us from freshman year ( shows a photo from high school)  
S= uh  
Ty= yea... and this is at my parents lake house  
S= geez we looked like babies  
Ty= yeah I got a good one, this is Stella prom photo  
S= oh I thought I look so badass  
Ca= I don't my hair green ones for Saint Patty's day( they all just look at capp for what he said) When I had hair  
Ty= yeah every girl in school wanted to take Stella to the plan including me but she crushed my soul and went with Russell Collins  
S= OK shut up you were dating Gina Gomez and you were whipped**  
The bells go off but it's only for the ambo to Stella tell Tyler to stick around a little longer and talk more and then stars like give me your phone so you don't show any more embarrassing photos of me.

 **Kelly's pov:** So it's been about a couple hours since Tyler has came by and I swear this guy is a little off in someth so it's been about a couple hours since Tyler has came by and I swear this guy is weird just something seems off of him. I know I'm not like the person that ever been jealous before but with Stella everything's different I literally can never lose her again she's like the best thing that's happened and I just don't want anything or anybody to come between us. I kind of think this guys still in love with her or just acting this way because he thinks and get her to do things but whatever it is I hope he goes away soon

 **Stella's pov:** i'm so happy Tyler was able to stop by and he was able to meet the guys and Kelly of course he could only stay for about a couple hours and then head off to come do what he was planning to do which sucks because I wanted him and Kelly to get to know each other better so we all can hang out soon or later and I asked Tyler was leaving he told me about how a lot of our old high school friends are hanging out at his parents cabin this weekend and having like a little party invited me to come along and hang out in rejoice on the old times. I said I would come in I might bring kelly with me he tells me that be OK.  
 _ **Later on in the shift**_  
Stella catches up with Kelly and told him about the cabin that Tyler invited her to come to this weekend  
 **S= i'm so glad you got to meet Tyler was she could've hung out longer though you two barely got to talk  
K= maybe next time  
S= well when he was leaving he mentioned inviting me and some of our old phones to his lake house for the weekend we used to go up there and high school and rage no parental supervision it was just crazy fun good memories  
K= huh  
S= what what is huh do you not want me to go what what is this what is with you and Tyler you didn't even try to get to know him  
K= he is in love with you  
S= we're friends  
K= I mean you maybe but he's got his eye on Moore if you want to go go but I am right about this**  
 _ **( Kelly walks away)**_

 **Stella pov:** wants Kelly walked away I started to think about how Tyler is acting right now and how he acted toward me in high school maybe Kelly has a point I don't know what to do and this going to think about it for right now and then forgot my plan later.

 **General pov:** The firehouse had two calls throughout the whole shift today involving grenades going off and then a lady came in to the firehouse with a box of a grenades and said she sold if you want to go on sale because they were her late husband and she didn't think they were wheel until she heard on the news about the two grenades going off today and then she said that one is still missing so the chief decided to have the whole firehouse 51 help look for the missing grenade and also hand out flyers and post them all around. Della and Kelly were the one task with printing out the flyers that we needed in when they were almost done Stella spoke up.  
 **S= I thought about it a lot and I'm not going to The Lake weekend  
K= no  
S= no you know I got to catch up at Tyler today and you know you and I have been talking about going to bubby guys  
K= you sure  
S= yeah absolutely. **  
they gathered the fliers and head out looking for the missing Gernade. They find a Gernade and luckily nobody got hurt before they found it.  
 _ **End of shift**_

 _ **Kelly's pov:**_ i'm glad seller decided on her own not to go but I trusted her if she did go but I am happy because she wants us to spend more time together which I believe because we don't spend as much time as normal couples lead outside of work. I'm going to head home until I meet her at Molly's later. As I am walking out to the apparatus floor I see Tyler

 **Ty= hey Kelly  
K= what's up  
Ty= i'm just looking for Stella is she around  
K= no she left a while ago thought you were heading to your buddy's party  
Ty= I am just wanted to check in with her before I left. You know funny thing is at first she was supposed to join me seem real excited about it then out of the blue she just canceled  
K= maybe she changed her mind  
Ty= maybe you know I hate to think somebody changed it for her. Yeah just so you know kelly I might be leaving Chicago but I'll never be out of her life**

 _ **( Tyler just walks away)**_

He didn't just tell me that he hasn't morning away or that maybe I had Stella changed her mind about going to the party for one Stella is her own woman who can't make up your own nine which is one of the reasons she is so special because she doesn't need anybody's opinion to tell her what to do. And for two can help you if what I said to earlier because I think that is what changed her mind.  
 _ **Later on at Molly's**_  
 **S= okay there is zac Harmon tonight at 9:30 or we could wait till tomorrow and see lurrie king at 10:00  
K= your call  
S= really you're just gonna not offer an opinion it all  
K=. Either is fine of me that's all  
S= OK lurrie king it is  
K= what do you want to another beer  
S= yes please **  
_**( Kelly walks to the bar to get two more beers)**_

 **Stella's pov** : wants Kelly walked way to get us some more beers I looked down at my phone because Tyler's been texting me about the party and send any pictures I feel sad that I'm not there but at the same time I need to just MoveOn from high school me and worry about adult life me and focus on my relationship with Kelly I don't want things to go sour between us like how my past relationship has been so I finally just put down my phone and ignore the text from Tyler and enjoyed my time my boyfriend.


	24. I LOVE YOU

**Stella's pov:** i'm getting ready just morning a little faster than I normally would because Herman texted me early this morning asking me to come in as soon as I can for some reason so I get dressed and drive as fast as I can to the firehouse and get inside of course as I'm running inside to see Brett and she stopped me  
 **Sb= oh wow you're in a hurry to get to work  
S= yeah Herman asked me to get in early he's in a panic about some Molly's thing  
Sb= Herman is always in a panic. Hey you in severide wasn't at the bar last night what's up  
S= We haven't hung out the last few nights  
Sb= why not  
S= he got weird about my friend Tyler and then I got weird because I don't like that jealousy been my least favorite qualities in a man  
Sb= oh I hear yeah well it's just a blip right. You guys will get past it  
S= I think so God I hope so  
Sb= Stella  
S= yeah  
Sb= I have known Kylee for a long time now I've never seen him act the way he does with you  
S= never  
SB= never **

_**( they hear a noise and look toward the fire house)**_

 **H= STELLA KIDD casually Lord and your bus I am warning you you better get inside right now or you're gonna end up homeless and on the go**

Once Herman said that I just left on the inside at him and found him inside and I got change into my work clothes office and join him and Otis in the kitchen and looked over the books of mollies as we are trying to figure out why Molly's has been slow and business lately. I was referring that out Emily sits down and says might be because of our bad yelp review that we got. Once Emily said that her mentor her to so look for it and we Saulet in seeing what the person said we were shocked course we got a call right away so we got it work and then came back to the fire house. Herman's just said that we should invite as many people to Molly's tonight and look for the bad yelp review writer. So I go and find Kelly and I found him in the kitchen.  
 **S= Hermans really stressed about it so you know the more of us that we can get to Molly's the better  
K= i'm happy to go  
S= Great hey it feels like we haven't seen it enough of each other these past couple weeks so what do you say we sneak out early  
K= yeah sounds great  
S= okay  
K= okay **  
( _ **Stella leans into him and give him a kiss on the lips and then grabs for his snack as she's walking away and grabs it and takes it out of his hand.**_

 **Kelly's pov:** One Stella walks away I just laugh at her because she's just so cute I don't think I would be able to stay mad at her she makes me smile all the time maybe this is because I love her so much.

 **The next shift**  
 **General pov:** everybody's hanging out in the kitchen before the bells go off when Cruz comes running into the kitchen.  
 **CZ= hey you guys Boden is tearing grosch a new one it's ugly in there  
MC= what's going on  
CZ= it all started out with the reporter the one you're supposed to take to the PR office and then they just started yelling at each other threats are flying it's crazy in there  
MC= this is on me I should've done a better job of keeping it under the radar  
K= boden give you the go ahead she's the chief  
CZ= for now  
S= OK what are we going to do  
MC= maybe if I talk to grosch about it  
H= you saw what happen when I've tried that  
K= we need to get to Grissom  
SB= well didn't boden try that already  
K= boden not close with The commissioner but Benny is  
MC= you want to ask your dad for help  
K= he's only person who might be able to get though to Grissom  
CZ= I thought things weren't too good with you guys  
K= you're not but it's nothing new  
S= are you sure that's a good idea  
K= anyone have a better one**  
 _ **The end of shift**_  
 **Stella's pov:** it's the end of shift and getting ready to leave and I know Kelly is still packing up his stuff to leave sorry so I don't want to talk to him and make sure he doesn't get his hopes up make sure he knows I care about him.  
 **S= The thing with your dad  
K= i'm going to stop by his place try to talk to him  
S= I get why you want to do this but I care about you so I'm just had to point out that things don't normally go well when you ask him for things  
K= I know that  
S= you come away from it in pain  
K= i used to  
S= well you think it's different now you haven't talk to him since that fight that you had months ago.  
K= I guess we'll see  
S= hey... I love you you know that  
K= I love you too **

**Kelly's pov:** One thought is that I love you to me I of course said it back because that moment she meant to much to me realize how amazing she is and how much she has always been there for me. I wanted to kiss her but I wanted to make it to my dads house before it gets too dark so I just walk away as I'm driving I try to think of how I should talk to my dad and to helping us out at 51 get rid I wanted to kiss her but I wanted to make it to my dads house before it gets too dark so I just walk away as I'm driving I try to think of how I should talk to my dad and helping I was out at 51 get rid of grosch. I finally get them so I knocked on his door and when a few seconds.

 **K= need to talk to you  
B= then you better come in  
( they walk in to the house and go into the living room to talk)  
B= last time I saw you you were calling me a scared then you ignored me for six months now you want my help  
K= that's right  
B= nerves of steel  
K= runs in the blood  
B= well I know all about the friction between boden and commissioner Grissom  
K= so you know he's trying to beat boden down strip him of his command  
B= well your hollies-than-thou she brought this on himself try to undercut The rising commissioner what'd he think was going to happen a handshake and A promotion  
K= what I don't ask you for much kay dad I'm asking you to help Boden  
B= why would I do that  
K= because Boden's The only reason I'm still around is the only one he's always had my back  
B= I had your back to Cali might not of been what you always wanted but I've been here  
K= is that the way you see it because from my end you were MIA plenty specially when things got tough boden what's the only one who picked me back up  
B= father you never had  
K= that's right ... look pop I didn't come here to fight I just came to asked for your help that's all  
B= I don't know there much I can do I think that The threshold might have been crossed on this one but I'll think it over  
K= I appreciate that. ( Kelly gets up and walked out of the room)  
B= goodbye Kelly  
K= bye pops **  
Once I say goodbye to my dad I leave and I just had to Stella's place and hope she's there or still awake.  
 _ **A few hours later**_  
Thank god when I get to Stella's her car is there and so I just head up to your apartment likely I got a key so I'll let myself . When I open the door she is asleep in her bed so I get changed into some dramas and lay down next to her kiss her cheek and say love you and go to bed.


	25. dealing with a lot of stuff

**Kelly's pov** : it's been a couple days since I talk to my dad about how grosch is acting toward us at 51 and I ask him to help us because we all are miserable at work with him here. I ask him to talk to grissom to see if he can take grosch away from the firehouse so we can finally breath again. And of course right now this shift is the worse since he got here everting that can go wrong is going wrong. I just hoped my dad can get back to me so I know he help me out for the first time in my life.  
 _ **Later in the shift**_  
While I am doing nothing I get a text from my dad saying he has some information and tells me to meet him at a diner for breakfast when I get off shift in the morning  
 _ **The next morning**_  
Shift ended and I go straight to the diner he wanted to meet at and of course I get their first. So I just order me a coffee and just look over the newspaper until he shows up. About two hours after waiting on him to show up I gave up and went home. I can't believe I had hoped he would show up and he disappointed me like always.

 **Stella's pov:** we are on shift today and it's been pretty quiet right now. And all I am thinking about is Kelly because he told me about how his dad wanted to meet up and then stood him up. Kelly always has a not so good relationship with his dad and he always seem to walk away from his talk with pain even if he try's not to feel anything about what his dad says. I feel bad because Kelly always seem to try to be the better person and he gets her hope up all the time. He definitely a better man then Benny for sure. So I decide to go check on him and how he doing ( _**Stella knocks on Kelly's office doors and goes in)**_

 **S= hey heard from Benny ( Kelly shakes his head no) I'm sorry  
K= ah it's typical  
S= yeah but don't beat yourself up I mean you were trying to help the firehouse you did the right thing  
K= did I !  
S= you know what I'm just going to get out of your hair  
K= Stella! **

**Stella's pov cont.** once Kelly kinda yelled at me I just left because he has his own ways of dealing with stuff and I don't want him to get mad at me for some reason. It's sucks I am trying to be there but he has a hard time opening up to people. So for now I am just going to be here when he wants to come to me.

 **Kelly's pov:** I hate that I kinda yelled at Stella I know she is trying to help and she was just checking to make sure I was doing ok and that's why she is the best and why I love her so much nobody has ever been like Stella before. About 10 minutes later as I am still sitting in my office doing paperwork when my phone starts to ring so I answer it and it was med and they said Benny was just admitted into the hospital so I told them I will be right there. Once I came out of my office I ran into Matt and he asked me what's going on

 **Mc= what's up  
K= tell boden I had to go to med  
MC= what is it  
K= Benny had a stroke **  
As I am driving to med I am freaking out a little bit. I hope he doesn't die at all or before I get there to see him I feel bad for the way we left things. Once I get inside I go find a nurse and ask what room my day is in and she said she will go look. Once she walks away I here my name being called.  
 **Ab= Lieutenant severide  
K= yeah  
AB= i'm sorry we did everything we could your father passed away 10 minutes ago  
K= what  
AB= I'm so sorry **  
All of sudden it hit me and now I realize that my dad is dead

 **Matt's pov:** once Kelly told me what is happing with Benny I went to boden's office to tell him what's up and he said I should tell everybody else while he calls med to get an update on Benny. So I gather everybody around but Stella I some how couldn't find her so I told them the news and then I told Brett to go find Stella and tell her since she a good friend of Stella.

 **Brett's pov:** once Matt told me the news about Benny and told me to go find Stella and tell her the news. I went to find her in the bathroom.  
 **SB= hey Stella  
S= what's up you look sad what's going on  
SB= well med just called Kelly and told him that Benny was just brought to the hospital because he had a stroke.  
S= wait what I got to go be there for Kelly  
SB= yea I am sure Matt will understand **  
_**( they run to the apparatus floor)**_  
 **S= casey hey can I  
MC= yes of course I'll cover for you  
S= thank you **  
_**(Once Stella walk always cheif came out and had an update on Benny)**_  
 **CB= can I have everybody's attention please just received word from Chicago med Benny severide died before Kelly couldn't make it over there he's gonna need your support right now**  
 **Stella's pov:** once casey told me I can go I hurry up and got in my car and drive as fast as I can to med and park my car and walk inside trying to find Kelly. At first I couldn't find him but then I find him standing against the wall in a State of shock so I go over to him  
 **S= hey what's going on  
K= he died  
S= oh my god Kelly ( she hugs him) come on let's sit down over there  
K= I don't know what happened  
S= shhh it's OK you don't have to talk about it right now we can just sit here until you're ready to talk**

 _ **They sit there for a few minute just sitting by each other and comforting each other when the firehouse walks in**_

 **MC= what happened  
K= The cleaning lady at his place came in and he had been alone for  
( Maggie comes out to get him )  
NM= Kelly can you come with me please  
( Kelly and Maggie walk away from the group and the new chaplain comes in)  
CPS= came as soon as I heard  
MC=. Chaplin  
CPS= where is that Lieutenant  
MC= they took him back  
CPS= OK listen I know I don't know much of you but I have been in this position before and I know that when one person in the firehouse loses a parent the whole house grieves. All I can tell you is what your brother needs right now he need your love he needs your sympathy and he needs to know you care your think he's aware of these things already but he can't hear them enough trust me**

Once chaplain did his speech Stella got up and went to find Kelly and just be there for him  
About half and hour later Stella comes out to the waiting room and tells them how Kelly is doing  
 **S= hey they ask Kelly where to deliver the remains so he looked a bit overwhelmed but he wanted me to tell you not to wait around because you know he knows how you are guys are and he also wants me to say that if we take it to Herman's house he will join us later  
H= it's good by me I'll let Cindy know  
S= all right  
Sb= hey how are you doing  
Mc= you want me to take him  
S= um no no I can stay  
MC= all right just make sure he comes he shouldn't be alone  
S= yeah of course i will  
MC= all right lets regroup at Herman's **

**Stella pov:** once everybody left I just stayed in the waiting room for a few more seconds to gather myself together before I go fine Kelly

 **Kelly's pov:** once I figured out what to do with my dad's buddy I tell Stella let the others know and to tell them to go to Herman's house and that I will join them later on while she does that I go down to the chapel that's in the hospital and just sit there to think and just be alone for a few seconds by myself. After about an half hour chief shows up and sits by me and starts talking

 **K= The last thing I said to him was that you were a better father to me than he ever was and then he does nothing I asked him for one thing despite every alarm bell in my head telling me not to it's the same old Benny**

 **CB= you don't know  
K= I don't know what  
CB= Your father stepped in Kelly he stepped up with Grissom I've just spoken with the commissioner he met with him personally talked about the situation and 51 about how it's not only affected me but the whole house how it affected you every bit of goodwill every piece of political capital and every favor he was ever a owned he put it on the line to appeal to the commissioner to back off of 51 and it worked grosch is gone your father told Grace that I am the type of leader who molds good men into great ones and that you Kelly you're all the poop he needs to know that that is true goes with exact words of your father**


	26. saying the final goodbye

**A couple days later**  
 **Stella's pov** : it's been a few days since Benny died. Kelly has keep to him self about how he is doing like he normal is. The day after Benny died I decide that he need his mom so I called her up and she said she would come right away she showed up later that night. So he has his mom and me to help him with the funeral stuff. Right now we are at Benny's place cleaning and packing up his stuff . I am looking at all the photos he has and I see this one on the fireplace mantel and it's a picture of Kelly when he was a young boy. I just smile because he was so cute and look so happy in that picture. As I am looking at the picture Kelly and his mom come into the room.  
 **S= hey look what I found check out that handsome mug ( Stella's laughs at her own comment)  
K= you box up everything in the file cabinets  
S= yeah I mean none of it is organized but hopefully it was everything you needed to settle the Estate  
KM= you don't happen to find a bronze medal did you  
K= it'd be in a display box cater Harrison award for distinguished service  
S= sorry  
K= he could have left it with one of his exes  
KM= hard enough to see those women at the service without having to go to them hat in hand I'd rather just let this go  
K= i'll take care of it  
KM= okay ( she then walks out of the room)  
K= Benny use to talk about being buried with the metal  
S= well maybe I could help you I mean you already have enough going on  
K= it's fine  
S= Kelly will you let me help you with this please ( he just shakes his head yes) okay ( her watch beeps) I go to get in for shifts but um I'll check in later ok  
K= ok **

Once I left Benny's I head toward the firehouse. I feel bad that Kelly's trying to take all this stuff on his own but I am hoping I can get the guys to help me with tracking down his metal so he has one less thing to worry about. Once I get to work the first thing I go is grab we a cup of coffee and Matt is standing there.

 **S= hey  
MC= how's severide holding up  
S= worse then he'll amid it he keeps taking point on all the funeral arrangements he won't what anyone else near it. Uh the service is on Saturday by the way.  
MC= I'll make an announcement anything else we can do  
S= maybe ( she then turns to the others that are in the kicthen having some breakfast) hey you guys know any of Benny's exes  
M= uh one or two sort of  
S= okay I am on a scavenger hunt for one of Benny's old metal's so I might need to make a house call  
H= hey whatever you need we're here  
S= thank you **

As me and my guys figure out all of Benny's exes, Casey decides to take during call to one the exes house. She didn't have the metals so we decided to wait till after shift to track down more of the exes. The next day we went to one exes house she didn't have the medal and so then the last exes house we went to was Katie Kelly's half sister mom house she though she had the right Metal but it wasn't so we decide to call it a night and I decide to go to Kelly's apartment to check on how he doing. When I walk in his mom is sitting at the kitchen island.

 **S= hey  
KM= hey  
S= is Kelly here  
KM= he's a bit wrecked and went to bed  
S= I should probably do the same then  
KM= oh don't feel like you have to  
S= how'd things go today  
KM= surreal it's funny Benny spend all his life improvising from one day to the next but when it came to his death he had it all planned out. Kelly running himself ragged trying to do everything exactly how Benny wanted I don't know if it's about contrition or closure or what I'm glad he has you  
S= i'm barely doing anything  
KM= oh you're doing enough I'm sure Kylie would tell you himself but he's lousy expressing things like that you're good for him Stella it's easy to see  
S= thanks  
KM= The way you've been there for him helping him find this metal means more than you know**

 _ **The next day on shift**_

I feel so defeated right now I wanted to find this medal so bad because Kelly needs it and I wanted to help find it. In the fire department doesn't make other ones because you lose one or whatever but it's like a one-of-a-kind metal. So for now I'll hold out hope that it will show up and please let show up soon. Me Herman mouch and Casey all go to the kitchen and grab some food to eat. As we enterthe kitchen we see Otis sitting and talking to some lady and then Otis tells us it's Katie Kelly's half sister  
 **KS= hope I'm not interrupting your lunch  
H= are you kidding get over here ( she gets up and hugs Herman and then Mouch and Casey.)  
MC= good to see you  
KS= good to see you too ( once Katie hugged Matt and he walked away she see Stella) and you're Stella right  
S= hi oh I can't believe finally get to meet you I heard so much  
KS= same here actually have something you've been looking for help on not too late my mom told me that you came by and try to find it my dad gave it to me a couple years ago when we we connected he said he wanted me to have something positive to remember him by is this what you're looking for ( she shows Stella the metal)  
S= oh my god I oh I can't Believe it I was so scared that I was gonna have to give up  
I um oh god Katie thank you and your brother needs this so much right now  
KS= you're welcome I'm so glad I could help **  
I am so happy Katie had it and I have it so Kelly doesn't worry about it.

 **Kelly's pov:** it's the day of the funeral and I'm trying to make sure a limo is at the church but the company made a mistake or something so I just hung up with them and hope I can find another one for today. I sit down at my Computer to look things up and figure things out when my mom comes out and sits next to me on the couch  
 **KM= Let's take a deep breath it'll all come together  
K= yeah maybe  
KM= Kelly look at me when is all this anger taking you huh what's it for  
K= i'm not angry I'm just busy  
KM= Kelly he's not here anymore whatever he said to get under your skin at the end it's done it's over.  
K= The way we left things last time we talked I took a jab at him and he ended up coming through anyways  
KM= there's nothing you could have said that would have made this any easier nothing that you would've brought you the kinda of peace you're looking for right now today is the start of your life that's your job how you live it that's what will define you **_**( Kelly hugs his mom and says thank you)**_  
Once I have a talk with my mom I had to the church to get ready to say my final goodbye. I am standing there in the doorway of the church waning until I feel ready to go in and sit down as I'm standing there before passing by shaking my hand in sane sorry for my loss. As I stand there still I feel a hand touched my shoulder and neck so I turn around and there stands Stella.  
 **K= hey stella  
S= hey  
K= hey sorry if I've been  
S= you don't need to explain anything I have something for you ( she hands Kelly the metal)  
K= thank you** _(_ _ **Stella nods her head and Kelly kisses her on the lips)**_

 **General pov:** they walk in and goes to take their seats. Kelly sitting by his mom and sister and Stella sitting by Matt behind Kelly and his family. The Chaplin greet every body and thanks them for coming to the funeral and then it was time for Kelly to make his speech

 **K= my father was a legendary fire fighter I know this because he told me all the time ( everybody in church laughs at Kelly's statement.) but he wasn't Wang on March 16, 1993 he pulled seven people out of the Paxton hotel fire. They were tracked and nobody could figure out how to get to them but Bernie wouldn't give up even when the building was coming down on top of him. That was Benny severide he always had to do things his own way he was stubborn and man he was tough sometimes to talk he battled the people he loved as heart is he battled any fire but every now and then when you needed him the most he would have your back whether you knew it or not no matter what the cost it took me too long to figure that out but I'll never forget it(** _**Kelly then looks around and the. Walks down to where his dad casket was and put the medal in the flag)**_ **sleep tight Dad you earned it.**

It was the end of a funeral so it was time to carry the casket outside I had Matt chief,Herman, capp and Cruz help me carry it. Once we got outside I started hearing firetrucks coming and they all parked in front of the church a lot of firefighters got out of the fire trucks and started lining up in front of them so everybody that wasn't carrying the casket join them and all the firefighters salute Benny. One of the commanding officers start in the middle to make a speech  
 **RF= Battalion chief Benjamin severide has return quarters** _ **( a bells rings)**_ **he is clear from all his duties he is gone but never forgotten may he rest in peace with his brothers and sisters above  
CB= ready step **_**( the all started walking with the casket)**_  
Once the fire fighter has made his speech it was time to carry the casket to the Hearst and as I'm walking I am thinking about all the words that have been said to me over the past couple days and realizing I don't get to see my dad anymore or say thank you for helping the firehouse or ever say I love you to him again so I just want to break down


	27. learning to move on

**Kelly's pov** : it's been A couple days since my dads funeral and it's my first day back since he died. I think I'm ready but who knows if it was him he would've already went back or would told me to go back to work already and not worry about a thing. I think a few after second to sit my car and relax and take a breathe before head into work I finally get on my car and Matt called my name  
 **MC= morning  
K= hey  
MC= I was thinking we could coordinate A few drills today all units  
K= sure  
MC= hey remember Naomi Graham reporter I helped out with the trailer fire article  
K= yeah  
MC= funny thing I keep thinking about her it's been a while since Gabby and I split up we signed the divorce papers I did my best to make peace with it all now I've got to try and move forward right and get on with my life  
K= sounds right to me  
MC= I was thinking I'd give her a call  
K= yeah go for it  
MC= hey sorry to bug you all this I know plenty on your mind  
K= no I'm good you should call her for sure**

 **Stella's pov:** it's The beginning of shift right now I'm getting breakfast with brett in the kitchen and I'm still kind of worried about Kelly because he texted saying that he should be coming in today as his first day back since his dad died. Brett starts talking to me  
 **Sb= how's severide doing  
S= okay  
Sb= glad to hear it  
S= yeah I mean at least that's what he tells me but  
SB= severide being severide  
S= exactly it's a mystery of what goes on in that head of his  
SB= you look tired  
S= you know my sleep has been terrible lately think I need a new pillow but until then that 5th cup of coffee is just going to have to do **

**General pov** : they all were relaxing for a few minutes before the bells go off for them to get to a call that need them. When they get there they learn there is one victim still in the house so boden let's casey and Kelly figure out how to determine the situation of who goes and who doesn't.

 **Kelly's pov:** me and my guys decide to look on the top floor of the house for the missing person when me And Cruz start searching I go to the one room and I don't see anybody but then I just freeze and Boden call though the radio saying to clear out because the smokes looks bad I didn't hear him I hear Cruz call my name but I don't move next thing I know the chimney collapses on top of me.

 **Stella's pov:** Casey took me and Otis with him to look with a missing person on the first floor of this house we didn't find him so we had it outside to get orders from chief. Once I'm outside I hear Cruz on the radio with my worst fear.  
 **CZ= chief I need assistance on the second floor D/C corner severide is under the collapse chimney**  
Once I heard that I freaked out and wanted one inside to make sure he was OK but Casey stop me and looks at chief for him to give us the ok  
 **CB** = truck 81 RIT rescue go get him  
Casey let me go so I hurry up and ran to where Kelly was down not worrying about if anybody was behind me or not  
 **S= Kelly can you hear me  
K= I'm okay  
S= you're not OK you got a chimney on you don't move  
K= just need a little more room (Matt and Otis finally catches up to Stella)  
S= help we got to get this thing off of him**  
 **Mc=** _ **( into the radio)**_ **we need airbags and cribbing**  
 **K= Cruz behind you  
CZ= yo yo I got him  
Mc= chief we found the husband. Kidd and Otis get the victim down  
S= Otis can take him I'm with Kelly  
MC= no you're taking him now  
O= hey grab his legs come on **

Once we get outside the house we passenger husband off to Brett and Foster and I start running back in when chief calls after me

 **CB= kidd kidd stay here capp and Tony or in there now I got to limit the weight on that floor**

Once he says that I was pissed because I wanted to go in there and make sure Kelly was OK but at the same time he's my boss so I have to listen to him.

 __ _ **Back inside the house**_

 **K= it's too far away get him closer to me  
MC= shut up and keep still. Chief the fire spreading can we get some help  
CB= stand by Casey **_**( outside)**_ **  
H= hey chief we got to get a line upstairs cover those guys  
CB= no no until we lighten the load up there ( into the radio) Casey sent two man outside so I can get 51 up there  
MC= in a minute once airbags are set  
CB= copy that 51 hold your positions  
**

 **(Back inside)**

 **Mc= how's it coming  
CZ= almost there  
MC= hey severide look at me you good  
K= yeah  
Cp= good to go  
Mc= all right  
CZ= set  
MC= up on one **_**( the airbags start to hiss)**_

 **CZ= whoa whoa whoa whoa**

 **MC= stop stop  
CZ= The floor joints are cracking under the weight feels like the whole floor is going to give out from underneath us  
K= you need more points on Contact distribute the weight more evenly  
MC= Cruz, capp and Tony build me another pile  
CZ= copy that  
MC= chief we need a hose line here**

 _ **(Outside)**_

 **H= hey chief let me take Ritter we are the two lightest guys on engine  
CB= go  
H= Ritter lets roll  
CB= Casey hose lines coming to you now**

 **( they get inside the house with the hose)**

 **H= you got it  
CR= yeah  
H= follow me  
Mc= hey don't come in the room stay there  
CZ= he's low on air  
K= don't worry about it just keep working  
Mc= Herman Herman Cut off the water  
H= what's wrong  
MC= The floor can't take the weight go back outside  
H= okay but I'm leaving you the line  
MC= copy that capp, Tony you too get out of here  
Ap= OK take this ( **_**he hands his mask to Casey)**_ **  
MC= no you need it  
Ap= i'll be fine  
MC= capp get him out of here  
Cp= I got him**  
 **MC=** _ **(he grabs the masked from tony and puts it on Kelly)**_ **hang in there Kelly  
Outside **

**Stella's pov:** as as I am waiting outside to see how everything comes out in there I see Tony and cappuccino come out and not nobody else and I'm starting to worry but I'm trying not to worry.

 **(Inside)**  
 **MC= hey still with me  
K= yeah just get me out of here  
MC= Cruz  
CZ= all right good to go  
MC= all right up on one,two stop stop it's no good if we keep lifting the chimney it's going to pushing the cribbing thought the floor.  
CZ= well you better think of something fast because his room is going to flash over**  
 __

 _ **(Back outside)**_

 **Stella's pov:** everybody is outside waiting on casey,Cruz and Kelly to come out they are worried too but I feel like I'm the most worried because that's the man I really care about the man that I love that is in there in danger and no one will let me go in and help or see what's going on. I am thinking he came to work too soon since Benny died.

 __ _ **(Inside the house)**_

 **MC= Cruz you better go  
CZ= but what about you  
MC= hand me that hose i'll cover severide with my body and we'll make a stand right here  
CZ= so you can both die to hell with that **_**( he looks over at something)**_ **get ready to pull him out  
MC= Cruz just forget it go  
CZ= no way get ready one,two now **

_**(Outside the house).**_

 **S=** the smoke is still turning bad and nobody has came out yet. I started to get very worried so I kinda start crying I normal don't cry but this is because I care so much about Kelly and I want to make sure he doesn't died  
 __ _ **The house explodes**_  
I am now fully on crying and I think everybody else faced is worried too bout about a few seconds later we see them all come out of the house I feel so relieved I run To Kelly and have him a big ass hug because I am so glad he is ok and he is not died.  
 **S= you good you good  
K= yeah yeah yeah  
CB= you scared the hell out of us  
K= I'm fine  
CB= let the doctors make that call go with 61 get checked out**  
 **K= i'm OK all right** _**(Brett brings him over to the ambo**_  
 **Sb= all right hop on the back ( to Emily) Will you check it out.**

 **Kelly's pov** : once I got in the back of the M'Bow I let Emily check me out and stuff so I just stay quiet I really don't know what happened at my house at all I think I just blacked out but I'm not sure

 __ _ **At med**_

Dr. Manning checked me out and said I was good so she let me sit in the treatment room alone until I was ready to leave with ambo

 **Back at the firehouse**

 **Stella's pov:** has were driving back from the house I feel glad to Kelly's OK but I am mad because Casey didn't let me stay up there with him to make sure he was OK so we get back to the house I might ask him why. We get back I decided to follow him to where he was and maybe yell at him  
 **S= Captain  
MC= yeah **  
**S= how do expect I do not appreciate being ordered to stand down during that fire  
MC= I did what I thought was best for everybody involved  
S= I am a damn good firefighter  
MC= I know that  
S= and I can handle myself in any situation including the one where severide is in danger  
MC= no you can't kidd last time you went to help severide was during high rise fire you ignored you're low air alarm and almost died  
S= that was different because I haven't checked my air closely enough it won't happen again but you Caint sidelined me boss  
MC= I can and will do whatever I think is safest for all my fire fighters just be glad it worked out this time and severide is okay **

**(Back at the hospital)**

 **Sb= all right I'm going to drop off the run sheet and then we can head out  
EF= i'll check on severide see if he needs to hitch a ride back. Monique how's severide doing  
NN= dr. Manning clear him a while ago he's in treatment three ready to go. **

Emily walks to where Kelly is and ask him a question.

 **EF= Monique say you are good to go we can take you back to firehouse if you want  
K= I don't know why I didn't move when she gave the evacuation order  
EF= we all just figured you stayed because you saw the victim in there  
K= no I didn't see him until after the chimney collapsed I didn't I move  
EF= maybe you heard the victim call out  
K= no I don't think so  
EF= I can't tell you what happened in there but I can tell you from personal experience that losing a parent it messes with your head in ways you don't even realize come on Lieutenant let's get you to the firehouse **

**Back at the firehouse**

 **Stella's pov:** just waiting on Kelly to get back from med to make sure that he is OK as i am waiting I walk to my locker but then I hear Ritter and the dog running by and I say this is the solution to everything

 **CR= you don't be doing that here  
S= oh my god  
CR= my roommate usually takes care of her when I'm on shift but he just dropped her off here and said he got a new job not sure what I'm going to do  
S= oh you're going to give her to me that is what you're going to do I'm going to quit firefighting and spend the worst of my life scratching these polkadot ears just blink if you want to come live with me  
CR= sorry I'm kind of attached to her  
S= oh well have you looked into a dog walker  
CR= well the problem is she's got separation anxiety and gets distractive when she's alone  
S=right right Right** _**(she sees Kelly walking in the distance toward his office)**_  
 **Well I see a long and meaningful future for us Tuesday call me I'll see you**

 _ **(She runs to catches up to kelly)**_

 **S= there you are it looks like you are in one piece that's good  
K= yeah docs at med gave me the thumbs up  
S= it was that was a little scary back there and I'm really glad that you're OK  
K= yeah 100%  
S= it must've shaken you up a bit  
K=not really no reason to dewell on it you know  
S=Kelly come on you seem like a million miles away lately I'm just trying to help  
K= and I'm just trying to get through the day I don't need everything turning into some big emotional crisis can you just give me some space  
S= yeah of course **

Once Kelly walks away for me I will Liza he just need space because he's going through a lot but he just needs to open up to me let me know what he feels I want to be there for him but he won't let me in. For now I'm going to just focus on work and thank God that I got Molly's to go to tonight after shift.

 _ **After shift late at night**_

 **Kelly's pov:** I kind of hated that I yelled at Stella earlier she was trying to do was try to make sure I was OK and I just told her to go away. I really wanna open up to her but I don't know how but right now I'm gonna head to molly's and just think about it while drinking myself a beer. As I heard into Molly I see foster standing outside looking at her phone so I catch her attention.

 **K= hey**

 **EF= according to this app my driver has loop the block three times  
K= i'll wait with you  
EF= no you don't have to do that  
K= I know I've been thinking a lot about what you said at the hospital which parent?  
EF= my mom lung cancer  
K= I'm sorry  
EF= it's like classic form she timed it for maximum destruction she got sick and died during my final year of resdiency toughest bitch in Pittsburgh I miss her every damn day**

 **Stella's pov:** I am at Molly's heading outside to put up the sign for karaoke to drive up business and get more customers inside when I look over and see Kelly talking to foster I'm kind of mad because when I try to talk to him he push me away but now he wants to talk to somebody else

 **K= you were close  
EF= opposite of that**  
See them talking so I just get pissed off and walked back inside  
 **K= which makes it worse somehow right  
EF= yeah like there is nothing to hold on to **

_**(Kelly see foster car pull up and helps her in the car)**_

 _ **EF= hey go have some fun that's an order  
K= all right Night foster **_  
**Kelly's pov:** maybe I will go inside and have more than one beer and enjoy myself and try to get myself back to normal self it's been a while  
 **The next shift**

 **General pov:** it's the next shift and they only got one call to the whole shift and that call went to Ambo 61 and as Brett and foster head to the location they realize that this is a bar and It's football Sunday so it's going to be packed so they radio and to call for back up from truck 81. What's again find a bar they figure out who is the person that needs medical assistance as they're trying to take care of the patient a fight starts to break out luckily for them truck 81 shows up as Stella tries to hold a guy back a guy hits her in the jar with his elbow. Once they take care of the scene truck 81 goes back to the firehouse.

 _ **Back at the firehouse**_

Stella grab some ice for her face as Brett walks into the kitchen

 **SB= let me see that you oh you really got clocked  
S= people are complete idiots you ever notice that  
SB= well by some miracle dark guy is OK I bandaged him up and sent him home you got pretty snappy there with foster  
S= it was complete chaos I was just trying to establish some order  
SB= can I say something without you interrupting and getting defensive  
S= what is that supposed to mean fine go  
SB= you have been running yourself ragged worrying about severide you're not sleeping yelling at your captain  
S= I knew I shouldn't have told you that  
SB= acting thrilled about foster connection with severide One and trying to bite her head off the next all I'm saying is when somebody you love goes through a Trumatic event it's a lot to handle you need to take care of yourself to not just severide  
S= you know I really thought all I needed was a new pillow and maybe Tuesday the perfect dog ( she hugs Brett but that forgets about her bruise jaw)  
SB= sorry  
S= it's ok **

**The end of shift**

 **Kelly's pov:** i've been thinking I like how Emily talks to me about losing a parent it's nice having someone knowing what I'm going through so I might ask her if she wants to go hang out later and I can feel better about myself if I talk to her so I go look for and she's in the locker room.

 **K= hey  
EF= hey Lieutenant I'll see you next time  
K= hey foster it's been good having someone to talk to  
EF= it's always is  
K= by any chance are you free later maybe you want to grab a beer somewhere  
EF= when my mom died I didn't have anyone to lean on the resident I work with they weren't my friend you're more like competitors you're lucky you have a great support system and a girlfriend who loves you lean on her. **

Once she walk away I realize I do have a great support system here at the firehouse and I have the best girlfriend so I might text her later when I get home for now I'm just going to go home and try to relax and not think about much


	28. hitting a bump in the road

**Stella's pov:** it's been a couple days since the incident at work where Kelly kind of push me away. Right now I'm getting the rest of my uniform on for work and so is foster and she starts talking to me.

 **EF= those are the best is there any place you can get those besides the commissary that guy is such a weirdo**

 **S= oh that's Denys you know if you ask him to explain the difference between the inner layer in the outer layer of bunker gear he would love you forever (** _ **start walking out towards the kitchen when Kelly enters the locker room to change)**_ **he might even give you a fleece on the house  
EF= that's good to know  
K= morning  
EF= hey I'll see you out there (** _ **Emily walks away so it's just Stella and Kelly in the locker room.)**_ **  
S= how did it all go  
K= good I took the rest of Benny's stuff to Goodwill on Saturday then spent yesterday on the couch. Hey so the Blackhawks are at home tomorrow night what do you say we go to a game get some dinner first?  
S= yeah  
K= yeah  
S= well actually I was going to ask you tomorrow too Tyler texted me  
K= Tyler?  
S= and he's in Town he's trying to close a deal on the football prospect and so I was thinking that we could all go out get drinks dinner whatever town you Kelly you'd like him  
K= not interested  
S= seriously you're still hung up on this **( _**Stella just walks away from Kelly as Matt walks into the locker room)**_  
 **MC= everything okay  
K= yeah everything is perfect**

 **General pov:** It's the start of shift and I haven't gotten a call yet but Cruz gets a copy of his girlfriend Chloe saying she's on her way and she wants to stop by and get everybody donuts. As she on the phone with Cruz she gets into a car accident. In the whole firehouse decides to go find her and make sure she's OK. Once they get to the accident site they find her and have to have a helicopter come in and bring her to med because how bad she's hurt. Boden takes Cruz to med to make sure Chloe's OK whilw everybody else cleans up the accident and make sure everybody else is OK. Once they clean up the accident everybody in the firehouse goes over to med to check on Chloe. They find out that she needs surgery and Cruz tells them to go back to the firehouse and not worry about it so everybody heads back to the firehouse.

 _ **Back at the firehouse**_  
 **Stella's pov:** we are back at the house ready for my calls to come in. I feel bad and I walked away from Callie this morning but he just seems like he's been acting very jealous since Tyler came into town the first time so maybe I'll ask him next time I see him. I see him so go talk to him  
 **S= hey have you talk to Cruz**  
 **K= yeah he seemed pretty upbeat I told him to take the rest of the shift can't stay at med**  
 **S= that's great. Kelly this morning if I got defensive it's just because** _ **( Stella see Tyler walk into the firehouse)**_ **Tyler what are you doing here**  
 **Ty= yeah well you never responded to my text about dinner so I just figured I'd swing by**  
 **S= right**  
 **Ty= (** _ **to Kelly)**_ **how's it going man**  
 **K= all good**  
 **Ty= so are we on for tomorrow or what**  
 **S= well I don't know because of a scheduling thing**  
 **K=** _ **(Kelly starts to walk away)**_ **do what you want I'll be at the game**  
 **Ty= so you need his permission**  
 **S= of course not**  
 **Ty= you sure he's the one that stopped you from coming to lake house last time**  
 **S= look he has just been in a bad place lately his dad everything you know. He's not a jealous guy (** _ **Tyler had a look on his face)**_ **what**  
 **Ty= yeah he seem pretty damn jealous of me last time I was here he got right up in my face**  
 **S= what?**  
 **Ty= I came here to say goodbye and your man there said I better step back Stella I know what you went through a grant the truth is you barely made it out of that marriage alive**  
 **S= Kelly is not Grant**  
 **Ty= OK just know that I care about you I don't ever wanna see you go through anything like that again.**  
Once Tyler said that I say I will texted him later and get to the bottom of this and I said good bye to him. I said goodbye to Tyler I went and found Kelly and ask him what the fuck Tyler is talking about because I didn't think Kelly would do that.  
 **S= did you threaten Tyler  
K= what the hell are you talking about  
S= when he came here looking for me before the lake house trip you got in his face did you why didn't you tell me that  
K= he's really got you wound up over this doesn't he  
S= Tyler's not the problem  
K= how are yeah he's the problem he's been trying to make an end one allowed me to get to you since day one and I know you're not blind which leaves me with two options either you don't want to mitt that I'm right or you're leading him on  
S= wow what this jealousy possessive thing that you're doing I don't respond of that just so you know and it has got to end it's gotta to end now or else we do **( _ **Stella just walks out of Kelly's office)**_

I walk out of Kelly's office I go to the bathroom and collect myself and clean myself up because I hated that I gave him an ultimatum but something has changed Tyler's came with Kelly and I can't put my finger on it

 **Kelly's pov:** what the hell just happened I never got an Tyler's face he's whining and I can't believe we just had a fight this big where she told me this stuff needs and or else we do it I can't do that I care so much about Stella that I don't wanna lose her. For now I'm going to go look for Matt and ask his advice on this stuff with Stella . He's in the meeting room so I knocked on the door.  
 **K=throwing up the bat signal  
MC= I am right behind you  
** _**(They had outside the fire house and smoke some cigars and talk)**_  
 **K= I don't know I have this feeling like I want to work things I know I want to do it but I can't stop myself  
MC= you mean with kidd  
K= my whole life it's like I've been told buy this current whenever I try to turn around swim against it it just carries me along anyways  
MC= doesn't mean you quit fighting  
K= people are always saying it takes a special breed to be a firefighter and the more I think about it the more I think that we doesn't find happiness outside firehouse.  
MC= then how do you explain Hermann and Cindy, boden and Donna and Mouch and trudy it could be done it takes work but it can be done**

I just finish my cigar and talking to Matt and thinking about everything he said you may be talking to Stella might help if I just open up to her right now I'm gonna focus on my job for the day and talk to her after shift.

 _ **The end of shift**_  
It's the end of shift and I was going to talk to Stella probably later on tonight but then I see her walking out the firehouse so I catch up to her  
 **K= Stella I never threaten Tyler just so you know  
S= is that an apology  
K= you said I was being jealous I'm explaining I never threatened that guy  
S= Kelly you got to stop making this about Tyler I've seen let's go try since you know me I don't know what you're fighting whatever it is isn't him what is going on**  
 _ **( Kelly just walks away from stella)**_

 **S= so thats it  
K= I don't know what you want for me**

I just walk away because she still believing Tyler side of his story and not believing what I'm saying that I didn't do what Tyler said I did so I just let her cool down and maybe text her later when I get home and maybe she'll show up at my place who knows.

 **Stella's pov:** I don't know what to do anymore with this whole situation with Kelly and Tyler because I want to bow to get along I want to have a good time and my best friend and my boyfriend but somethings going on I just want to get to the bottom of it why is my life so hard sometimes.  
 _ **Later at night**_

 **Kellys pov:** it's late at night I decided to stay home and watch the game on my TV instead of going to the game itself and I'm just sitting there thinking to myself I wish this whole situation just Saulet yourself because I miss hanging out with next thing I know a knock comes at the door. I think it's Stella until I open the door and realize I ordered a pizza. I take the pizza from the pizza guy and shut the door and just go inside and eat my pizza.

 **Stella's pov:** I decided to go hang out with Tyler tonight and have drinks since we don't hang out at all because we live in two different cities but thinking about everything that Tyler told me everything that Kelly's told me I don't know what to think anymore maybe Tyler is lying maybe Kelly is I'll figure it out sooner or later because I just want to go back to my happy place in love with Kelly and be friends of Tyler at the same time.


	29. I cant do this anymore

**Stella's pov:** it's the day of shift again I feel nervous seeing Kelly again because the way things we left last time like how we talked or more like argued and that's what hurts is that we had our first big fight and haven't talked at all since then. Also with my drama with Kelly going on I learned that Casey's apartment got set on fire last night while he was asleep and that sucks for him because he lost everything that has special meaning to him and that fire and how all those memories of Dawson were in that apartment and now they're all gone because some idiot wanted to take revenge out on him and now he has nowhere to live. Once I arrive at work I go into the meeting room and find a spot to sit and wait until the chief and everybody else comes in for the meeting.  
 _ **10 minutes later**_  
Everybody finally comes in Brett decide to sit next to me. Boden kills us in on what all happened at Casey's and what going on with catching the person who did this and then he tell us to get to work but before we all get up Herman speaks up.

 **H= Casey lost everything last night he got insurance but that will be months of red tape so let's kick in**

Once Herman got done with his speech everybody got up started putting money in the booth and I was getting ready to get up when my phone started to ring and it was Tyler

 **SB= is he still in town  
S=yeah( Stella looks toward the door and sees Kelly leaving) we had dinner last night this whole roller coaster with Kelly's got me so spun out it was just nice hanging out with an old friend you know**  
 **SB= well to be honest Kelly doesn't seem to be doing so great either I saw him at Molly's last night he drank enough to empty the taps  
S= haven't talked since last shift I mean what do you think I should do check on him even though he's the one that's acting cold  
SB= I do not give relationship advice I only just worked up the nerve to ask Chaplin out**

 _ **( they both get up)**_

 **S= so that's happening  
SB= he's coming back from a church retreat this weekend so hot**

As Brett was talking Boden spoke up and asked for foster and Brett to follow him so they did and then I decided to go talk to Kelly as I am walking toward Kelly's office I notice he is on the phone so I slow down until he's off the phone and then when he got off the phone I walk in

 **S= who was that  
K= some guy who wants me to the restore his boat  
S= I thought you were out of that boat-fixing Business  
K= I was but nothing wrong with being busy right  
S= I guess not  
K= I swung by your place last night you weren't around  
S= oh yeah I was out I met up with Tyler for us some food**  
 _ **( Kelly nods his head)**_  
 **Kelly I can't do all the work here  
K= maybe it shouldn't be this much work  
S= no maybe it shouldn't**

Once I said that I walked out of his office and just walked away I'm trying to help him but he keeps pushing me away

 **Kelly's pov:** One Stella walked away I feel bad I keep pushing her away but I've never been this in love with somebody that I don't know how to open up to them like I want to but I don't know how to and that's what scary to me just want find a way to open up to Stella she means so much to me  
 **About 10 minutes later**  
As I am sitting in my office I decide to look to see where Stella went and maybe talk to her but then I noticed Matt walked into the locker room so I went to go talk to him and see how he's doing

 **K= what the hell are you doing  
MC= I need to shower and clothes  
K= where is Naomi  
MC= cleaning up at her hotel then heading back here we're supposed to get an update from the police they won't let me enter my apartment  
K= well I can lend you some stuff if you want  
MC= thanks what I want is to get back into that apartment and have a look around see if Naomi's research is salvageable maybe help out with the investigation  
K= you have to let OFI handle that and besides you got enough to worry about  
MC= yeah **  
K= _**( Kelly plays with his keys in his pocket and then throws his keys to his place to Matt)**_ **here go to my place get some sleep that's your new home as long as you need it**  
 **MC= are you sure  
K= yeah I don't insult me  
MC= you look like hell  
K= so do you **  
_**The bell go off**_

 **General pov** : all of 51 goes to a call where a semi truck smashes into an SUV and squat three gets a couple out of the car while Chuck 81 keeps the driver of the semicome and help if they are needed once everybody was safe and they cleaned up the mess they headed back to the firehouse to wait until the next call came in.

 **Kelly's pov:** when we get back to the firehouse there was a guy looking for me and that being the guy I spoke to you earlier on the phone about working on his boat as he talks about it more and shows me pictures of it to convince me to take the job I decide to take it after him so then he said he will text me the address of where he lives and then he leaves and I go back to work.  
The end of shift  
I want to find Stella one shift ended so I go into the locker room to try and find her

 **K= hey are you guys seeing Stella  
HC= she took off a little while ago  
AF= we drinking tonight  
K= hell yeah we are**

After I change my clothes I head over to the guys house that hired me for the job to get a better look at the boat once I get there we go over more details and I met his kid and he gives me the garage code and clicker and told me I can come by anytime to work on it so he left and I left maybe a half hour after him and then headed over to Molly's to have drinks with my guys

 **Stella's pov:** I decided to call Tyler back when I was on shift and I took him up on his offer to go out and hang out more and then he told me he invited some friends to go out with us and I said that was fine and told him to swing by my place so we can carpool to the place we needed to make them. I was almost ready when Tyler knocked on the door.

 **S= come in I'm almost ready  
Ty= OK  
S= alright  
Ty= hey Stella you know what I found in the back of my drawer  
S= hmmm  
Ty= that CD you made for me the Mad Max do you remember that  
S= oh my god  
Ty= yeah there was a lot of Justin Timberlake in Mario on it  
S= oh there was a Mary J on there too  
TY= yeah there was a soundcheck to some good times  
S= so true I just got a find my keys and then we should be good to go  
(Stella looks around her apartment for her keys)  
Ty= well I'd be cool to hang here for a little while longer  
S= well aren't we meeting Kim and Daniella  
Ty= yeah but they can wait look I was thinking it's our last night to hang together before I head back to Texas**  
 _ **( Stella finds her keys)**_  
 **S= yeah but you said you be back soon right like a month or two  
Ty= yeah  
S= yeah  
Ty= it's just umm rockstar I'm not gonna lie being with you has made me realize some things  
S= Tyler  
Ty= maybe the timing wasn't right for us back in the day but the older I get the more I tend to realize that you can't just wait for something you want you have to make it happen  
S= okay Tyler **_**( Tyler leans into kiss Stella but she pulls away from him)**_ **what are you doing**  
 **Ty= Stella I am in love with you  
S= get out  
Ty= oh come on don't  
S= what I needed was a friend and you knew that  
Ty= what is this about Kelly looks stella that guy got his thumb pressed down  
S= get out **  
_**( Tyler then left)**_

Once Tyler left I just cried for a few minutes I cannot believe I didn't see that coming I feel like an idiot I kept thinking Kylee was jealous poor Tyler and Tyler wasn't really into me I was just in to me because he was my friend but I was wrong. I cannot believe I ever doubted Kelly. And on top of Tyler saying that he likes me more than a friend he try to kiss me that night and which is a no-no in my book you know I have a boyfriend so don't try to kiss me. So then I decided to get my mind off things I am going to go in to work tonight even though I told her minute I would not be there but right now I think it's best if I distract myself and not even think about what just went down.

 **10 minutes later**

Once I arrive at mollies I'm still so mad at myself about what happened and why I don't catch it before it happened but for now I'm going to go inside and not think about it anymore as I walk and I see Herman is talking to Cruz and Mouch so I put my purse down behind the bar and Herman speaks up.

 **H= hey I thought you weren't coming into work today  
S= well now I am I just need to be here right now OK  
H= yeah sure ok  
** _**A couple hours**_

Once I work a couple hours at mollies I decided to head home and try to get some sleep for the night.

 _ **A hour later**_

As I try to sleep my mind you're drifting everything gone on the past couple weeks with Kelly and Tyler. And then I think about what am I doing to make Kelly push me away I am trying to be there for him but he keeps pushing me away and I just want to help him but he doesn't want me to help. Then I will lysed that I am starting to get on the same path I did when I was with grant and I hate it back then because I put up with so much with him and I didn't realize how strong I can be and stand up for myself but now maybe I need to do that with Kelly. Wake maybe just take a break from each other and work on ourselves and if he really wants to be with me he will learn to let me in so I decide to get up and get dressed and head over to his house and do the thing that I hate to do the most and break up with somebody that I love the most.

 _ **10 minutes later.  
**_ Once I am alive at Kelly's I noticed his car is not there and I still have a key to his place but I know that he offered Matt to stay with him and I don't wanna have Matt caught up into our relationship drama per one he's a friend of both of us into he's also the captain of the house he doesn't need the drama outside and inside the firehouse so I decided to just wait outside and hopefully he comes home soon and we can talk.

 **Kelly's pov:** after work I went to work on the boat again and while I was there hung out with the dude's kids and he help me work on the boat. It was nice working on the boat because it got my mind off things for a few hours after a while it starts to get dark so I headed home. Once I park my car and started walking toward my building I noticed Stella is standing outside and she kind a looks sad to me

 **K= are you ok**  
 **S** __ _(_ _**she nods her head)**_

 **you were right about Tyler yeah apparently I'm the idiot**

 **K= you're not an idiot  
S= here's the thing Kylie it doesn't matter it was never about Tyler you have been pushing me away since your dad died and I've done everything I can to be there for you to try and make this work and I hasn't changed anything you're jealousy the way you keep shutting me out you were going down some dark hole and I know what that looks like because I been there before with Grant and maybe you want me to keep showing up to somehow pull you out of this but I have been the lifeline for a drowning man I will never do that again. **

_**( she takes a pause for a second)**_

 **I love you but I can't be with you anymore.**

 _ **(Stella walks away crying)**_

 **Stella's pov:** once I walked away I wanted to cry because it hurts me to see him as I am trying to break up with him he doesn't realize I'm doing this for the better good night now but hopefully soon he will get what I said to him so I just go home and cry myself to sleep.

 **Kelly's pov:** One Stella walked away all I wanted to do was go after her but I can't. Why do I always ruin my relationships why can't I ever be happy with a girl so I just go upstairs and just fall asleep and hope my mind can help me understand this whole situation.


	30. working past a break up with a coworker

**Stella's pov:** it's been a couple days since I called it quits with Kelly and I think I am doing ok with the break up. Right now I am walking into work right now and I see Brett and Casey look at me I kinda just walk past them into the kitchen as I walk into the kitchen I hear the guys talk about me  
 **O= pretty sure this is why there's a rule about not dating in the firehouse  
H= the thing about rules is they don't work unless you enforce them  
CZ= severide's been in some mood man  
M= he has? Try riding in the back of the truck next to her **( _pointed at Stella) ( then Ritter cleat his throat when he saw Stella turn around to see what the guys were talking about)_  
 **S= what**  
 **M= uh nothing**  
 **S= no what did you say**  
 **M= uh I was just complementing on how uh when did you start wearing your hair pulled back like that**  
 **S= OK you know what let's just get this out in the open yeah severide and I broke up no it will not affect our Millatti to work together we're both adults we're moving on. End of discussion**  
 **All= copy righy well stated**  
 _( Stella look toward the wall and notice a poster)_  
 **S= What is this fire safety dog competition? We should enter Tuesday  
CR= oh no I'm not sure  
S= oh she can win this thing trust me that dog is a superstar in the making  
CR= right but I'm just not sure  
S= travel around to different schools teaching kids stop drop and roll or you kidding me  
CR= ok still **  
_**The alarm goes off**_  
 **S= this is happening**

 **General pov:** they get a call about a bus and somehow A guy gotten about stuck under the bus and cheif had squad work on the guy that was under the bus while truck worked on the driver of the bus. Kelly got under the bus and told his guys to grab some cribbing and airbags to lift the bust off the ground so they can get the guy from under the bus out. Once the bus was lift up off the ground Kelly ask for one of his guys to get under the bus to help him out and Cruz try to fit but couldn't and he look for someone that could help and who was smaller and the first person he seen was stella and she agree to help

 **Kelly's pov:** when I ask Cruz To help me out under the bus and then he couldn't fit I knew he was going to have someone else help but then he yelled for Stella I felt something on my chest last time I came face-to-face with her is when she broke up with me just thinking about her and seeing her beautiful eyes makes me feel sad but I knew sooner or later we would have to work together so I was just ready to see her Beautiful hazel eyes again. When she got under the bus I had her help me get the guy on the backboard as she was helping me out I kept looking at her Hazel eyes a couple of times once we are finally got him on the backboard she slip out underneath the bus first and pulled the backboard with her and once the other firefighters help take the guy to an ambo she help me up and then I yell for Casey to let him know he is clear to do what he needed to do. And then Stella ran over to where truck was getting the bus driver on the Gurney. And I just got out of the way and waited until I was need. I watch as Brett and foster was bringing the driver to the ambo with Stella helping and I decide to talk to her for a second.  
 **K= hey thanks for helping me under there  
S= anytime **

Once stella walked away I watch her for a second then I help clean up the cash so we can head back to the firehouse soon.

 **Back at the firehouse**

I go and put my coat and other stuff in the turn out room as I'm putting my stuff away I hear someone come in too and I look and it ends up being Stella. At first she doesn't say anything and walk past me to hang up her coat so I decide to speak up

 **K= this is harder then I though it was going to be**  
 _( Stella takes a minute to respond)_  
 **S= we are never going to be able to work together if we can't put this behind us Kelly  
K= yea I agree **  
_( they stare at each other for a few seconds and then Stella walks out of the turn out room)_

Once Stella walks out of the turnout room I wanted to cry how can she be so strong right now I never felt this way after a break up before probably because they always leave and plus I've never really been in love with somebody as much as I am with Stella. I wish I could fix this mess I wish Stella and me can get back together soon but I don't know how I am going to fix this why does this hurt so much.

 **Stella's pov:** once I bump into Kelly in the turnout room I left and went to the bathroom to splash water on my face to get my head back into work and not think about this break up with Kelly that much. Once I am done in the bathroom I went to the kitchen to get some food and as I was walking I hear people talking  
 **DT= ok how would you describe your relationship with your dog  
CR= friendly  
H= really terrific  
O= yeah she's a sweetheart  
DT= wrong dogs aren't friends they aren't your child they aren't your sweetheart they are animals and they are looking for any signs of weakness and your voice and your demeanor and your body language to take advantage of dominance is the key for my leash corrections bitter apple spray** _( she looks at Tuesday the dog_ ) **you know negatively enforcement's they are not supposed to**  
I didn't like how she was saying how to train a dog so I spoke up  
 **S= excuse me  
M= ah kidd this is the Denise she's the professional dog trainer I was telling you about very close friends with Trudy  
S= uh-huh yeah nice to meet you Denise uh exactly how firm of a tug are we talking about with this leash collection thing  
H= oh boy  
DT= well here I will show you **  
Stella grab one end of the leash and Denise had the other end and then she pull hard on the leash and Stella didn't like how hard she pulled so Stella spoke up  
 **S= thank you for stopping by uh I think we got it from here Denise  
DT= excuse me  
S= you are fired  
M= oh let's not be harsh  
S= oh we are beyond harsh get out of here Denise**  
 _( the dog trainer left and then Stella walk over to Tuesday)_  
 **S= hey don't worry girl she not gonna scare you like that again OK  
M= look see uh I had  
S= I will be training the sweet animal from now on and if I see any negative enforcement again you will be running to calls on the outside of your rigs  
CZ=** _( to Otis)_ **that sounds like negative reinforcement**

 _( he starts to laugh and then looks up at Stella and she gives him a look and then Cruz puts his head down to hide from Stella. Then Stella walks away with Tuesday._

 **Kelly's pov** : it's the end of shift and I am packing up my stuff and headed over to work on that boat like I've been doing for the past couple days once I get there riley is there like always he always wants to help me out which I don't mind having company specially with someone bright like him. I teach him a few new things and then we get started on the boat and he then wanted to ask my Advice on something and I answer him. In the middle of me giving him advice his father comes into the garage and overhears and then speaks up and told his kid to get ready to leave once Riley left his dad got mad about the advice I gave his son and then left a few second later. This guy is one of those guys that think he is better then anybody else and he is the kinda of guy I hate. So I get back to work on the boat for the day.

 **The next day**

I arrive to work on the boat again and I get the garage open while I grab my my tool bag from my truck as I walk to the garage Jeremy walks out of his house to talk with me.  
 **BG= hey Took a look at the boat this morning  
K= yeah  
BG= let's say I'm not happy with the work  
K= okay  
BG= yeah I'm not sure what you were doing the sanding is an even the varnish looks like it was thrown up there with a spray can yeah maybe you're just not used to high end jobs I get it you work down market it's my mistake all I can say is I hope you are better at fighting fires and then restoring boats  
K=watch your self  
R= dad  
BG= no Riley it's good you see this this is how you handle business recognize a bad hire make a change as soon as you can you keep the deposit anything more I am not paying  
K= you know what I don't want your money**

 _( Kelly hands him the garage opener to Jeremy and walks away and then leaves in his car)_

After he fired me for a quick whatever I just left because that dude is a jerk nobody should deal somebody like him I just feel bad for his kid but hopefully he will treat his kid better then how he treated me.  
 **Stella's pov:** it's another day another shift I am getting ready to leave for work but first I got a wait on Herman because we've been carpooling to work every day for the last couple days. As I'm waiting for Herman I am reading a dog training book and then I hear knocking  
 **S= it's open**  
 **H= hey Cindy made a batch of those muffins you rave about I told her if I lookI'd look at them any longer they will be gone so fast so**  
 **S= did she make them on her own or you ask her to make them**  
 **H= nah she just you I mean I might've suggested it**  
 **S= her man will you please stop fussing over me ok seriously I am fine** _( Herman then just walks away with the muffins)_ **hey whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa, whoa hey about face you can leave the muffins thank you**  
 _( he puts the muffins on the counter as Stella grabs something from her Herman notice the books)_  
 **H= hey what is this  
S= un a dog training Bible that has got all the secrets on how to transform Tuesday into a perfect show dog  
H= you're really taking this competition seriously huh?  
S= well fire safety is a serious business  
H= or you might say that you're throwing yourself into this because you don't wanna deal with the severide of it all **  
_( Herman looks at Stella and she has that look on her face that Herman knows just to leave the subject alone and drop the conversation right then and there.)_  
 **H= All right eat your muffins I'm going to go knock the ice off the windshield and meet you in the truck give me 10 minutes  
S= all right **

So I Did as I was told to do sat down and ate my muffins and started to think about what Herman was saying how I might be throwing my self into this dog competition thing and not really thinking about this break up and how I feel about it but I not ready to admit his is right yet.

Kelly's pov: it's still the beginning of shift and I decide to walk to the kitchen to grab me something to eat as I'm walking to the kitchen I passed by the briefing room and I see Stella with Tuesday training Tuesday to sit still. So I decide to watch her for a few minutes. As I watch her I think how I miss hanging out with her and seeing her smile and I watch how munch joy is in her eye taking care of Tuesday I hope I can fixes this soon and winner her back. As I a watching her I didn't notice Matt walk and stop by me until he spoke up  
 **MC= want to walk away with me and inspects the rigs  
K= yeah sure **

As I walk away I look back toward Stella for an extra second and then I walk with Matt to walk around the rigs like we always do.

 **A couple hours later**

As I am in the kitchen with everybody the bells went off for squad, truck, ambo and Engine for a structure fire at 3386 north tahorma ave and one I hear that address I knew who lives there that is where I been working on the boat before Jeremy decide to fired me. So we all race to the house I get out of my rig first and cheif asked me what I know.

 **CB= severide how many live here  
K= father and son son 10 they have a boat in the garage  
CB= get in there and do a primary search  
K= Copy that  
**

Me and Cruz do the search i'm in the garage to make sure nobody's inside where the fire is and nobody is once were done we head out to the driveway and when we do Jeremy shows up.

 **BG= you did this**  
 **CB= hey hey**  
 **BG= this son of bitch lit up my boat he did this your going to jail asshole**  
 **K= look I don't know what you're trying to pull back the hell up**  
 **CB= enough Casey get him out of here**  
 **MC= come on back up  
CB= **_(to Kelly)_ **you over there until I tell you otherwise**

The cops show up to figure out what is happening

 **BG= good the cops are here ( to the cops) hey I am the homeowner I know who did this is he is right there that man right there** ( _he pointed to Kelly)_

 **Back at the firehouse**

 **General pov:** once everybody got back to the firehouse a detective showed up and ask Kelly question about what he knew where he was and then a second detective show up and asked him the same question when he was done with the second detective the third one showed up and Kelly wanted to get away from everybody and go to chief bodens office.  
 **K= how long are they going to keep grilling me to you there's a three detective here asking me more questions  
CB= The truth is on your side Kelly don't forget that does matter how many people you have to tell  
K= you know what I think I think the boy lit his own boat on fire I think he wanted this reaction he's already came after me in front of his son made a show of it that's not enough  
CB= Kelly come on **  
After I walk out a cheif bodens office and walk back to get question again I think this has been one of the worst weeks of my life compared to losing my dad like I don't have anything right now Stella broke up with me my dad's gone this guys trying to come after me so hopefully the situation gets solved soon because I would like to actually not deal with any more stress like this anymore  
 _ **Outside the buffering room**_  
 **S= this is beyond**  
 _ **Back inside the buffering room**_  
 **DJ= so you were upset with void for firing you that's a lot of money  
K= like I told the first officer the second and now you I've been on shift all day ask 30 who have seen me **  
_(Someone walks in)_  
 **FI= boss  
CB= Tom thanks for coming  
FI= I am Captain Vanmeter office of fire investigation  
DJ= detective Johnson major crimes did you find evidence of arson  
FI= The source of the fire was a pile of flags soaked in oil based wood stain which makes perfect set up for spontaneous combustion  
DJ= meaning  
FI= the oil stain cures and has nowhere to off gas within the pile of rags so It generates its own heat and it generates its own heat and fwoom.  
DJ= how long would it take for the spontaneous combustion to occur  
FI= anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours  
DJ= so theoretically Someone could have planted the pile legs in the morning headed off to shift and waited for the in someone could have planted the pile rags in the morning headed off the shift and waited for the inevitable  
K= I didn't leave any rags out **

Once the detective finish question me questioning me I left the room and was meet with Stella and Matt in the hallway

 **MC= you all right  
K= yeah  
MC= what happened  
K= they told me to get a lawyer  
S= that is unacceptable  
MC= you want me to call someone  
K= i'm thinking it won't be necessary**

Once I walk away form Stella and Matt I walk to my office and I kind know who set the boat on fire but I don't want him to be in trouble because he's a little boy he only did it because he was mad at his dad. As I sit in my office I hear someone walking toward my office so I look up and it's Riley.

 **R= I started the fire  
K= I know  
R= how did you know  
K= i've told you a dozen times how dangerous it is to leave oil rigs laying around how flammable they are and I've never once seen you leave them out  
R= I hate him**  
 _( Kelly gets up and goes to hug Riley and then sees two chairs.)_  
 **K= here let's go have a seat. The way he acts towards you towards everybody that's his problem it's not your problem what is your problem is how you respond to it and like I told you before I don't have that part figured out I don't but I do know this isn't the way and I know it's not you the good news nobody got hurt hey we got lucky  
R= **( _he wipes away his tears)_ **oh my gosh**  
 **K= Riley look at me we got lucky but going forward it isn't about luck it ain't about your old man or how he acts it's about you it's about how you decide to respond choose to be better than him  
R= Okay  
K= good man,now we have something hard we have to do  
R= I did I told my dad **

After me and Riley talk I walk him out to his dad and hope he gets the help he needs to express his feelings and how his dad treats him better.

 **BG= we're gonna to get him counseling I assure you**  
 **K=** ( _he looks at riley)_ **you choose**

 _ **(Riley turns and hugs Kelly goodbye and then doesn't want to let go)**_

 **BG= Riley get in the car. Riley!**

Once they drove away I was sad a little bit because I'll miss the little boy but hope everything works out for him and for now I am going to deal with my own stuff and get back to work.

 **Matt's pov:** I noticed the last couple shifts how Kelly is dealing with this wake up for Stella to me he looks like the person he was when she died but maybe worse because Stella he sees every day that means he cares so much about her. And then add on to the break up a guy wants to accuse him of setting a fire when he knows he didn't do it and everybody knows he didn't do it because he was here all day it made me think maybe I don't need to move out quite yet maybe I just need to live with Kelly for a little longer and help him get his head in the game again so I am at Molly's and I see but so I will give it to her and tell her to stop looking for me a house  
 **MC= Brett that house in millennium park uh  
SB= what  
MC= that hell she sent me to look at I don't think it's gonna work out  
SB= really I thought it had everything you wanted  
MC= it's not the house uh I think I'm going to stay with severide for a while he'll never admit it but he need someone looking after him  
SB= okay **

**Stella's pov:** I am at Molly's working and I have been thinking about Herman's words a lot lately I hate to admit he is right. I have been trying not to think about my break up Kelly and with me throwing my self into enter Tuesday in that competition to take my mind off things might've not been a good idea. I wanted to show anybody that being single or being with Kelly I'm still bad ass but I am sad a lot the last couple of days without kelly Herman speaks up to interrupt my thoughts

 **H= as a fellow parent if I saw some strange dog trying to lick my kids face off I'd be a little pissed too  
S= yeah yeah I might've gotten a little too into that  
H= hey you know you keep telling me that you're fine and I hear you everybody deals differently but if you're not totally fine and you're just trying to find your way through it hey it's OK to doesn't make you any less bad ass  
S= OK so maybe I'm not completely over it yet but I will be  
H= yeah **

Once herman walks away I feel better now. I have loved every advice that Herman has given me over the years since I came to 51. I look up to him like as a father so maybe I just need to tell myself everything will be OK. I hear the door opening and I look over to see who enters Molly's and it ends up being Kelly we just nod our head at each other as he walks past me and he heads over to where his squad guys are and then I tell my self I will be ok.


	31. realize how much I care

**KV= Kieth from the fire HV= hank voight HU= Haley Upton j= Jay Halstead CG= Grissom**

 **Stella's pov:** right now I am running a little late to work so I speed a little to work and I want into the locker room prep course I want in the somebody and it happens to be Kelly

 **S=** sorry  
 **K=** no problem  
 **S=** I was nothing I haven't seen before though you know there's no need to cover up  
 **K=** i'm not typing up just putting on my gear  
 **S=** totally I know

One Kelly walked away I had to get his tone body out of my head so I can focus on work for the day. Within two minutes of me arriving at work the bells go off and we head to a fire one squad gets inside the place that has the fire me and Mouch try to find the person who is trapped in the fire the person calls out and says he is in the bathroom so I go and save him course he's only in a towel why am I only warning in the people with towels on their body today so I guess this dude was taking a shower when he noticed the fire so that's when he called us I got him out safely and we got the fire out and then we cleaned up after and headed back to the firehouse as I was putting something in the driver side compartment and walking inside when some guy yelled for me

 **KV=** Stella kidd Right  
 **S=** yeah  
 **KV=** i'm Keith from the fire this morning  
 **S=** oh yeah sure I remember how you doing  
 **KV=** Great thanks to you I'm sure people bring you guys stuff all the time so try to be creative

 **( he hands her something)**

 **S=** beer man that's really sweet of you  
 **KV=** I make it home  
 **S=** well thank you see you around Keith ( **she starts to walk away)**  
 **KV=** wait Stella  
 **S=** mmm-mmh  
 **KV=** any chance I could take you out sometime dinner or a drink  
 **S=** uh no this is a classic thing you know asking a firefighter out after a safe there's even a name for it it's called a rescue crush but it will pass  
 **KV=** just curious how many days in a row I have to show up to prove that it's not just a rescue crush and that I actually think we would have fun together  
 **S=** I don't know  
 **KV=** 10 maybe 20  
 **S=** I work at Molly's on Walcott tomorrow night if you want to swing by I'll have a drink with you  
 **KV=** i'll be there  
 **S=** okay  
 **KV=** enjoy the beer  
 **S=** thank you Keith

Once I walk away from Keith I kind of laughed because this is the first time ever that anybody has ever done that rescue crush me I've heard about it from other firefighters but maybe it's cause I'm a girl I don't get hit on as much as they do plus it kind it was with Kelly for a while that everybody know to not hit on me not that I'm complaining I don't like this whole rescue crush thing anyways. Also even though me and Kelly have been broking up for a while i'm still so in love with Kelly right now I don't know how I feel about moving on from him plus I don't want to just jump into another relationship after him specially since we work together all the time I don't want to be mean towards him and have new relationship all sudden. But right now I see how it goes

 **Kelly's pov:** We are back at the fire house cleaning up our gear from McCollum earlier when all of a sudden these cars show up and it ends up being Grissom and his guys and he wants to talk to her Boden in private along with me and Matt

 **CB=** so what's this favor you think I owe you  
 **CG=** you already forgotten your troubles with the assistant deputy commissioner I'm the one per his father's request ( pointed to Kelly) get gorsch off your back  
 **K=** you're the one who put grosch on his back  
 **CG=** if you're still confused why I needed someone keeping an eye on 51 I'm happy to have that conversation  
 **CB=** let's just talk why are you here  
 **CG=** The police commissioners office reached out to me and requested a little internal departmental synergy Pantley there's some cop on the intelligent unit that is trying to tarnish CFD Image and I need to make sure it doesn't stick  
 **( Matt notice something in the hallway)**  
 **MC=** is it hank voight  
 **CG=** how did you know  
 **MC=** because he just walked in  
 **( Matt goes and opens a door for Hank)**  
 **J=** thank you  
 **HV=** commissioner Sergeant Hank voight detective Halsted and Upton  
 **CG=** sarge who what is this all about  
 **HV=** we've a spate of break ins over the past few weeks pretty bold colors I mean no hair day or night any location business was the dental and there doesn't seem to be a lot that can't stop these guys we had no idea how they were getting in till you guys reported the empty lockbox  
 **HU=** every place that has been hit has a lock box when we check them out building keys are still inside  
 **K=** so you think somehow somebody got keys to the building from the lock box deals what they can and then replaces the keys to cover their tracks  
 **J=** exactly until the day they started a fire and they had to leave in a hurry  
 **CG=** sergeant can you skip to the part where you try and convince me that there's a firefighter behind all this  
 **HV=** well firefighters know which building have lockboxes and they're The only ones who have access to them I mean building owners don't even have a key  
 **MC=** there's only one key for company and they're all accounted for  
 **HV=** all right there's been a robbery roughly every 72 hours and it's always been during CFD's second shift  
 **MC=** so you're saying some firefighter from the second shift is swiping the key from his company swig and using it to commit a robbery while on shift  
 **J=** well more likely they're passing the key off to you and accomplish his than caring out The robbery  
 **MC=** even then you'd have to return the key to the week before anybody noticed  
 **J=** well it helps that every robbery has taken place within five minutes of engine 66  
 **MC= (** _ **to boden)**_ The ones that roll up late to the fire  
 **CB=** yeah  
 **K=** what do you need from us  
 **HV=** we want to enable a family firefighter inside 66 to help us sniff out the bad guy  
 **CB=** an informant ( hank nods his head)  
 **CG=** OK well it's better than a few dozen cops storming the place with a warrant and start jamming up my fire fighters give us a little control over the situation  
 **CB=** do you have someone in mind  
 **HV=** joe Cruz  
 **K=** no never gonna happen  
 **MC=** joe Cruz is it your biggest fan not after what you put his brother through  
 **HV=** well I don't need Joe Cruz to like me The point is I trust him and I know he can handle himself  
 **CG=** then Joe Cruz it is  
 **K=** whoa he's one of my best guys you're not going to use him as a pawn and whatever pissing match you got in to with the police commissioner  
 **CB=** Severide

We talked for a few and I finally agreed to let Joe go on a cover for Hank and then we go talk to Joe and he is hesitant at first but then agrees to it at the end so then we come up with a plan for him to say that he hast to go to another firehouse and the guys don't exactly get it but as long as they play along with this they should be OK.

Stella's pov: i'm at work right now and I decide to go talk to Emily and Brett and wait to see if Keith shows up

 **EF=** does this kind of stuff happen often getting shifted to another firehouse  
 **SB=** once in a while  
 **S=** yeah severide wasn't happy about it **( she looks at the door and see Kieth enter) look** you actually came  
 **( Brett And Emily look at the door)**  
 **EF=** of course he did he's smitten  
 **SB=** and very adorable  
 **S=** I'll be back  
 **EF=** bye

 **Kelly's pov:** me and Matt decided to go to Molly's tonight get our minds off of losing somebody for a day for an undercover gig as we were watching TV I noticed in the corner of my eye Stella walking behind both of us so me and Matt both look toward where she walked and she walked toward guy

 **MC=** is that the guy from the fire  
 **K=** yeah  
 **MC=** if you're still carrying a torch you might want to talk to her  
 **K=** nah it's all good this business with Grissom it feels somehow personal he takes my best kind of squad if Cruz isn't back after next shift we're gonna have a problem  
 **MC=** it sounds like voight The one who came up with a plan not Grissom you don't like the guy I don't blame you but this situation seems to me Grissom is trying to do right by the CFD  
 **K=** or he's trying to cover his political hide

 **Stella's pov:** it's the next shift and Grissom and his guys came back to the firehouse again I wonder why they're here again but I wonder what Kelly is feeling because last time him and Grissom talked he yelled at Kelly for something and for no reason. As I am looking out on the apparatus floor Kelly comes to stand next to me so he can put his paperwork on the desk so I decide to speak up in this moment

 **S=** Grissom's motorcade  
 **K=** he must be here to see chief boden again  
 **S=** you going to join him  
 **K=** not if I can help it  
 **S=** how things go last shift  
 **K=** can't really talk about the details  
 **S=** Forget the details I just mean like how must be tricky seen him motion let you know after all that went on with you too and your dad  
 **K=** wasn't issue conversation was all business  
 **S=** hmm OK good

I just walk away at that point maybe he will talk about it to somebody because I think he's still hurt with the whole situation

 **Later in the shift**

me and the girls were heading into the kitchen to get some food to eat but apparently we totally forgot it was Cruz's day to cook and since he's not here we have no food and we just have to eat Ramen noodles so we sit down and talk for a few.

 **EF=** so are you going to see our friend Keith again  
 **S=** uh I don't think so  
 **SB=** why not  
 **S=** well there's the rescue crush thing Plus he wants a fitness center that has germs all over so he is traveling all the time and how is it going at that cute single Hass to be something wrong with him you know  
 _ **( they laugh)**_  
 **S=** what  
 **EF=** that's a lot of excuses  
 **SB=** not to mention you haven't had a date since the whole severide wake up come on give adorable Keith a chance  
 **S=** he is pretty adorable  
 **EF=** yes **( they all laugh and the bells go off)**

 **Kelly's pov:** we just got back from a call where to save a lady from almost falling toward death on the edge of a window to escape getting hurt by the wife that she slept with his husband. And during that call I will realized how much Cruz is needed during a call so I hope he is back next shift or else I am going to Yell at people as I am doing the paperwork for the call Grissom shows up in my office

 **CG=** hey Kelly  
 **K=** if you're looking for voight he just went into chiefs bodens office  
 **CG=** not looking for voight or boden came to see you how you been  
 **K=** so you came to make small talk  
 **CG=** just wanted to know how you are that's open it works stretch I can't tell you how many times I've been in some meetings or other and still think it to myself better call Benny see what his take is on it  
 **K=** well I'm fine if that's what you want to do now  
 **CG=** I know things have been tense between us and your chief and I aren't always on the same page which doesn't make it any easier but if there's anything you need say the word Benny would expected me to look out for you and that's what I plan to do **( Grissom gets up and leaves)**

Once he leaves I think about what he just said and then also what Stella says because I trust Stella more than I trust him

 **the end of shift**

As I am walking to the locker room I see Stella leaving so I catch up to her to thank her for always being there for me and thank her for the words that she said to me

 **K=** hey Stella **...** I just wanted to say you were right about the Grissom situation it harder than I thought you know  
 **S=** yeah of course  
 **K=** you made me think **( he sees Keith getting out of his car)**  
 **S=** um we're both tripping it out to Wilmont today doing some down market snowboarding you know hopefully I don't break my arm  
 **K=** that sounds like fun... uh thanks again for checking in about Grissom like I said it made me think  
 **S=** I'm glad i'll see you next shift  
 **(Matt comes out )**  
 **MC=** you okay  
 **K=** yeah i'll be hell a lot better once Cruz gets back

 **General pov:** Cruz ends up help solve the case with the robberies and he is back the next shift


	32. trust your gut

**ML= Mary lou MN= mike nuevavillegas RF= random firefighter HU= HALEY UPTON**

 **General pov:** is the start of a new shift and everybody's in the morning meeting when the bells go off the warehouse heads toward apartment building fire Matt has Stella go squad 3. But then he starts yelling at Herman because Herman made a mistake at the scene where he got an firefighter injured.

 **Stella pov** : once Casey sent me into the house was squad. Kelly had Cruz go with him and had me,capp and tony to clear the rest of the apartments to make sure there isn't any body hurt. I get to this room and look through it for a minute I noticed this wall seemed a little off and I get way to move it when Kelly comes in to pull me out so I start to leave but then I saw that feeling that somethings off so I go back to try to see what is happening I first see a dirty Barbie doll lying down so I grab it and I get ready to move the wall and see a few things but then Kelly comes in and actually gets me out of that room for this time around. So I grab the Barbie doll and head outside. After everybody was outside I still had that bad feeling inside that something was wrong or something is going on and I get ready to go ask the chief if I can go back and look more at it now the fires out when Casey yells at me to follow orders so I did and we all head back to the firehouse about an hour later. Once back at the firehouse I take off my turn out jacket and noticed a Barbie doll still in my pocket and I think maybe I need to talk to the chief now that Casey is not on fire my face yelling at me so I get to his office to talk to him about it. As I was walking to the cheifs's office Casey is walking out of his office with Kelly standing in the doorway.

 **S=** chief  
 **CB=** yeah  
 **S=** um I saw something on the apartment building on our last calls there was this secret room inside one of the apartments. Um there was two beds I just got a bad hit like it might be some kind of child endangerment I was thinking I might call CPD  
 **CB=** that's a good idea thanks for letting me know keep me in the loop  
 **S=** will do cheif  
 **CB=** go ahead

So I walk out of the chief's and Kelly follows me and starts talking to me

 **K=** that room I pulled you out of  
S= yeah  
 **K=** are you sure it wasn't a clubhouse a fort, you know how kids are  
 **S=** no I don't think so so I mean this is creepy  
 **K=** well then go with your gut then  
I went straight away and called over to CPD and they said somebody will come soon to help me.

 **Kelly's pov:** what she does at first I thought maybe she's directing but then when she told me at work I thought maybe something else up Stella never gets this worked up over anything in a fire at four so maybe so she goes across the police have someone be sent over to help her figure out what is going on. I get my paperwork done and then I head out to my squat table and start doing my crossword as they wait for somebody to show up to talk to Stella so I can be her back up. And I hope it's somebody we both know I'm not just like rookie cop because I feel bad If is. about five minutes later I hear somebody

 **HU=** Stella  
 **S=** hey  
 **HU=** hey  
 **S=** thanks for coming **(** _ **Kelly gets up and walks over by Stella)**_ _  
_ **HU=** yeah of course what's going on  
 **S=** so uh we we're on a call this morning I move the couch away from the wall and I saw this little door I was about to leave but I mean I just got this feeling you know so I opened it and it was like a secret room there were like a couple plates of happy and food and this was on the outside of the door ( _ **she grabs the Barbie doll)**_ so anyways I looked i'm telling you that something bad was going on in that apartment  
 **K=** Stella has great instincts if she thinks something bad going then there was  
 **HU=** can you show me the site

 _ **( Stella turns around and see casey)**_

 **S=** Casey hey can I show Upton the site from this morning  
 **MC=** what's going on  
 **K=** we think there might of been some Child endangerment situationsituation in that last research  
 _S=_ yeah I just want to show her what I saw and then we leave it up to her  
 **MC=** yeah of course keep your radio on I'll come pick you up  
 **S=** all right  
 **HU=** ride with me  
 **S=** yeah

Both me and Stella decide to ride with upton to the scene we get there and we go to the apartment that was where the scene was but then Stella notice right away something happened

 **S=** OK it was right... but here dammit it is gone but it was here I didn't make it up  
 **HU=** Okay well I'll call the building owner and I'll follow up with whoever was renting the unit but I've got to be honest there's no evidence of a crime here  
 **S=** look I realize  
 **HU=** you didn't witness any wrong doing either OK I am sympathetic I followed my instincts too I have my whole career but without a crime much less a victim I'm a little behind the eight ball  
 **S=** I understand  
 **K=** you will follow up though  
 **HU=** yeah I'll let you know as soon as I have anything to report  
 **K=** thanks

Once Haley said all that stuff to Stella I can see that look on her face that she still feels somethings wrong here and wants to investigate more but there's nothing more we can do right now until Haley comes back with what she can get for now we head back to the firehouse

 **Stella pov:** haley takes me and Kelly back after we looked at the scene this sucks that nothing was there and it was all burnt down by time we got back to scene and hopefully she can come up with something because I just you know there's something going on in the apartment. When we get back to the firehouse I think in my head how Kelly has been very supportive today so I think I need to say thank you

 **S=** Kelly thank you for you know supporting me today  
 **K=** anytime

Once Kelly said anytime I think wow he has changed a lot and it's weird that we're not even together he's change so much but where was all this when we were together who knows. but I'm just happy he's finally expressing his feelings  
now. The nex day after shift I'm at my Molly's working and hopefully Haley stops by and give us information soon. About 5 mintues later she walks into the door.

 **HU=** hey  
 **S=** hey  
 **HU=** I have an update  
 **K=** okay  
 **HU=** so I talk to the owner from the front down apartment building Kira Anderson she used a management company to and out and maintain the apartment management company is Pine Grove consulting, they said unit 106 is when it out by Mike Nunez but he left unexpectedly about a month ago  
 **S=** do they have a forwarding address  
 **HU=** no and he paid all his rent in cash. I ran the name of Mike Nunez through the system no one matches the description Pine grove gave us of that tenant  
 **K=** so a dead end  
 **HU=** basically look I'm not saying nothing ever happened in that apartment I'm just saying realistically we might not ever know what did I've took this as far as I can go I'm sorry  
 **S=** no thank you for helping out  
 **K=** yeah appreciate it  
 **HU=** you got it anytime

 **Kelly's pov:** Once Haley told us that nothing popped up about the guy that went to the place I saw the look on salads face that she still feels like there's something wrong and I want to help her but I don't know which way to help her. About 30 minutes later I came up with an idea that might work for Stella to feel better with figure out what is going on.

 **K=** hey Stella I just thought of something the woman who started the fire she left a soldering iron on I think her name is marylou anyways she was in apartment 104 right next to 106  
 **S=** what are you think she still at Med  
 **K=** she has some heavy smoke inhalation they probably want to keep her overnight  
 **S=** maybe she knows something about her neighbor  
 **K=** it's worth a shot

So me and Stella go to med and to see if this lady can help us out

 **ML=** I feel awful just awful I have arts and craft summer sessions I teach in Wicker Park and I always say be safe be safe be safe  
 **K=** Mary Lou we're not hear about the fire  
 **ML=** oh  
 **K=** were interested in your neighbor  
 **S=** Mike Nunez uh 106 do you know him  
 **ML=** uh sort of he had more than one name  
 **S=** what does that mean  
 **ML=** well he'd get mail with different names sent to his address the mike was the same but the last name would be different I remember because I was holding some of his mail for him which he never came back to pick up  
 **S=** so they're still in your apartment  
 **ML=** A few envelopes yeah if the fire didn't get to the bureau near My front door then it should be in the top left drawer  
 **K=** thank you  
 **ML=** mhmm

 _ **( they started walking out of the room and then Stella had an idea popped into her head so Stella walked back into the room)**_

 **S=** umm Mary Lou did Mike have any kids  
 **ML=** I think his sister had some that he would watch some times that is what he told me I didn't really see them very often I heard them sometimes he wasn't there very long  
 **S=** thank you

After Mary Lou give us all the information she had we went over to her apartment and we found the thing that had all the mail in it and Stella open the one that look suspicious

 **S=** _ **" dear Mr. nuevavillegas Application divide a home for additional children has been Accepted"**_ what if this bastard was taking and foster kids cramming them into that tiny room and then cashing out on the government handouts  
 **K=** what

After we look through everything else I decided to call Haley but she didn't pick up so I left her a voicemail

 **K=** hey detective this is Kelly Severide give me a call back when you get a chance the man living in 106 was Mike nuevavillegas _**N-U-E-V-A-V-I-Double L-E-G-A-S**_  
 **S=** it's all one word  
 **K=** we google search him and there's a Michael nuevavillegas Who is listed in Pilsen  
 **S=** which is where we're going  
 **K=** anyways call us back

After I hung up the phone me and Stella jumped in the car and headed toward the address that was in Pilsen and soon as we got there Stella knocked on the door we went a few seconds and then somebody open the door

 **S=** Michael Nuevavillegas  
 **MN=** yes  
 **S=** hi we are with the Chicago fire department got word there's a gas leak in your place  
 **MN=** nah there's no gas leak _ **(he starts to shut the door in the face. But Stella stops him)**_  
 **S=** well there's no hey that's the thing about gas leaks if you don't have the proper carbon monoxide detectors you won't know they're there just got to peek at your supply lines and will be out of your hair... how long have you lived here  
 **( Stella and Kelly are inside)**  
 **MN=** not long I guess hey look you're going to have to come back another time  
 **S=** uh we would but you know you don't own this building and I don't own a Mrs. Anderson she is the one who called us  
 _ **( they make their way to the kitchen)  
**_ **MN=** OK you know what I'm getting a headache could be this gas leak like you said there's a drugstore down the block and I'm out of aspirin ( he tries to escape the kitchen but Kelly stops him because he notices how suspicious Stella is looking at this one wall)  
 **K=** no,no,no you want to stay here until we're done

 **general pov:** Stella looks to Kelly and he sees what she see so he starts moving toward her. But mike didn't like that so he grabbed A knife and wanted to stop Kelly but Kelly reacted in for him over the knife finally getting the knife out of his hands and was wrestling him when all of sudden Haley showed up

 **HU=** Chicago PD hey hey turn on get up put your hands behind your back  
 **MN=** they came in at my house arrest them  
 **HU=** shut up  
 **MN=** this is Chicago brutality  
 **HU=** you bet it is  
As Haley gets him handcuffed Stella starts moving the stuff away from the wall that was suspicious when she open the wall it revealed two kids behind the wall

 **S=** it's OK come on come on it's safe come on out yeah come on let's get you out of here come on it's OK I'm a firefighter you're safe hi hi _**( the kids crawl out and hugged Stella)**_  
 **HU=** 5021 hit me I need to Wally squad paramedics and CPS to 1955 south throop come on get up you have the right to remain silent you have the right to a tourney you choose to give up those rights I'd be happy to smash her face against the wall  
 **S=** you're OK you're safe now it's OK

After a few minutes I decided to bend down to say hi to the kids but they're a little skittish which is understandable so I Telstar that I'm gonna go call the chief and fill him in on what happened tonight. So said that is fine so I did and went outside.

 _ **On the phone**_  
 **CB** = Kelly  
 **K=** hey chief sorry to bother you so late  
 **CB=** no problem so what's up  
 **K=** well remember that case that Stella wanted to look into from the last call  
 **CB=** oh yeah  
K= she was right the guy was having two kids in that room and we just found them and he is arrested and the kids are safe  
 **CB=** that's wonderful Kelly thanks for letting me know see you guys next shift tell Stella good job  
 **K=** I will and see you

 **Stella's pov:** once I save the kids Haley left with the bag guy and I thought so I will leave that I save these kids but I was hoping I was wrong because I didn't think anybody would do this to you sweet innocent kids that never do anything to people but people are crazy nowadays so you never know what they do Kelly went outside to call the chief to tell him what happened so I just sat with the kids until CPS and the paramedics show up to make sure they are ok. About two minutes later Haley comes inside and tells me the ambulance is here

 **HU=** here is some blankets for them  
 **S=** thanks  
 **HU=** you're welcome the ambulance just went up so let's get these kids outside to get checked out to make sure he didn't hurt them  
 **S=** okay lets go

Once we got the kids outside the CPS people took over from there

 **HU=** so I will need you guys is statements next couple days but now I now figured you guys just wanna go home so long as you come by the next two days to make a statement and sign it everything should be good from there  
 **K=** okay we will thanks  
 **S=** yes thank you  
 **HU=** no problem have a good night  
 **S=** you too

 **Kelly's pov:** Once we left the scene I drop Stella home and then went home myself as I drive myself home after I dropped her off I was thinking how proud I am of her I guess whenever she puts her mind to something it gets done it's crazy how much I miss her today just put how much she means to me and how strong and bad as she is maybe I just need to step up my game and tell her really how I feel and what my feelings are maybe I can get it back that way . The next shift we all are in the meeting room waiting for boat in the shop he finally shows up but then he starts making a speech and I figured it's about Stella so I sit back and smile and be so happy that she is such amazing woman

 **CB=** civilians in the outside world they think that we wear our badges on our dress uniforms or we just carry them around in our pockets. But unless you have done this job you can't see where we really wear our firefighter badges and it's right here our hearts and that spirit was demonstrated off-duty off shift by our very own Stella kidd. For those of you who don't know kid I didn't find potential criminal activity during our last fire and now there's a boy and girl who are safe due to your efforts Stella kidd that is wonderful work and we should all look to your example. _ **( they all clap do her)**_

Once Cheif said those words I was so happy and I couldn't say anything better then what he said because she's the reason both kids are safe right now.  
 _ **At Molly's after shift**_  
 **RF=** thanks  
 **S=** take your time  
 **K=** where is my hospitality ( Stella and Kelly both laugh)  
 **HU=** next rounds on me  
 **S=** oh  
 **K=** i'm moving to the top shelf now  
 **HU=** so it turns out the nuevavillegas Guy has been wanting a foster care system for years if you two were stuffed up who knows how long he would've gotten away with it  
 **K=** it's all Stella  
 **S=** uh what's going to happen to the kids  
 **HU=** they got put back in the system but their files have been flagged for abuse though end up in a much better home with parents that are specially trained to deal with at Risk kids  
 **S=** that's good  
HU= yeah kids names are Anton and Luna and they made these drawings they wanted you to have

 _ **( haley hand her a couple pictures of the kids drew for her)**_

 **S=** thank you  
 **HU=** you got it I got friends in district 25 I'm going to say hi to but you guys aren't paying for another drink the rest of the night OK  
 **K=** hey you won't hear me complaining thanks  
 **HU=** yeah

 _ **( Haley walks away)**_

 **K=** you did a good thing  
 **S=** I think anybody would've done the same in my shoes  
 **K=** hmm not so sure there's no one like you

 _ **Stella's pov:**_ Once Kelly said those words my heart melted again it's been so long since he said anything meaningful to me and it is felt like we were back together but we weren't and it's like why is it just now that he saying all this but as long as he's working on what he's doing now maybe will try again in the future.


	33. where do we go from here

**DG= drunk guy at molly's**

 **Stella pov:** it's been a couple days since he and Kelly rescued those kids from that house where the man neglected them. Every day since then Kelly has been at Molly's a lot hanging out till close. I don't know what to think of what he said to me after we rescued his kids " there is nobody like you" I wonder what he means by that right now me and Otis are at Molly's closing up for the night. And I turn off the tv because I want to get home as soon as possiabe to get to sleep in my bed.

 **O=** there's a special kind of peace that settles over this place once Herman leaves for home  
 **S=** it's five minutes to closing time so I'm going to flick the lights.  
 **DG** = hey uh i'll take another beer  
 **S=** uh no we close your time about 10 minutes ago when we gave Last call  
 **DG=** I didn't hear you say last call law says if... If I don't hear you say it then you have to serve me more  
 **O=** The law definitely does not say that  
 **DG=** _**( angry and loud)**_ ah come on lady one more damn beer!  
 **S=** hey  
 **K=** hey. Hey hey take a step back buddy  
 _ **( he looks toward the back and notice something)**_  
 **DG=** guliver  
 **O=** guliver?  
 **DG=** when I was a kid I had a St. Bernard who looked just like that _**( he pointed to the mug behind Stella)**_ oh big guy got me through some rough times I'll give you 100 for that mug

 _ **( Otis grabbed the mud and looked at Stella to see what she wanted to do)**_

 **S=** i'll tell you what it's yours for free all you gotta to do is go home  
 **DG** = Hell yeah I'll take it  
 **S=** OK here you go _**( she handed him the mug and he left)**_  
 **O=** bye guliver we hardly knew you  
 **K=** nicely done  
 **S=** when you go against great minds like that you gotta play up  
 **K=** night  
 **S=** see ya

 _ **( Kelly leaves)**_

 **O=** you ever notice how severide only stays until closing on the nights you're working  
 **S=** that's just a coincidence I'm sure

 _ **The next day at work**_

We just got back from a call and me and Otis are walking into the kitchen

 **S=** all I'm saying is that you have been driving the truck since Cruz went to squad maybe it's time to give somebody else a shot  
 **O=** you know when that's going to happen? When I'm dead  
 **S=** hmmm at least know what I Gotta do  
 **H=** hey guys we've got a real problem  
 **O=** what's wrong  
 **H=** uh this morning I went to Molly's you know to take your delivery in first thing I noticed when I walked in the door is my antique Stein is missing  
 **S=** your antique...  
 **H=** stein! With the St. Bernard I figured that the cleaning crew that comes in on Tuesdays mornings maybe they moved it but I just talk to them and they said they haven't seen it either so I'm thinking that maybe somebody stole it  
 **S=** Herman  
 **H=** I mean it was the first thing that I bought for you now Molly's decor from that you know little shop down the street in the moment that I saw it I knew that that that was going to be the bars you know good luck charm I'm telling you that is the reason we have stayed afloat even when we were on that blink you know  
 **O=** mmm  
 **H** = so yeah you... you were going to say something before  
 **S=** uh I don't know.., I just hope we find it  
 **H=** oh  
 **S=** and that it has been a real blessing for that bar  
I hurry up and walk away from Herman so I can figure out how to get that mug back. As I walk toward the buck room I pass Kelly  
 **S=** hey  
 **K=** what's up  
 **S=** turns out I placed a curse on Molly's by giving away that mug last night  
 **K=** ( _ **laughs)**_ the pitcher  
 **S** = yeah  
 **K=** well there's Gotta be a way to get it back  
 **S=** well hopefully the guy shows up at mollies tomorrow I can scout it out  
 **K=** all right well hey if you use an extra set of eyes I was planning on being there tomorrow anyways  
 **S=** that's so nice I bet it actually won't take that long but thanks though  
 **K=** Okay well let me know if you change your mind

After I walked away from Kelly I start thinking of Otis comment more now and I don't know what I should do so I decide to see where Brett and foster are and see if they can give me some girl advice. I found them out by their ambo so I spoke up

 **S=** hey  
 **SB=** hey i'm going to teach foster how to line dance come join ( so Stella join them ) Okay it's it's a basic 32 count four wall dance  
 **EF=** Okay  
 **SB=** you start with your weight on your left foot and you go toe, , , toe, heel, toe,heel,toe ( they do that dance)  
 **S=** hey have .. have you notice uh severide been a little extra around me lately  
 **EF=** extra how  
 **S=** just like going out of his way to be around me more often. Otis when is it out to me but I was just thinking that it's just his way of solid flying that we're buddies now right  
 **SB=** yeah  
 **EF=** sure  
 **S=** Right that's what I thought no big deal OK yeah what's next  
 **SB=** then we do a step,kick, step together  
 **EF=** but you're cool with the buddy thing right that's what you wanted  
 **S=** oh yeah totally  
 **EF=** good  
 **SB=** OK so we're a little out of step so one, two, three, four, heel  
 **S=** what am I doing  
 **SB=** it's the cowboy hustle  
 **S=** I think I need more coffee

I walked away from the girls because I though talking to them would help me clear my head about Kelly but it didn't work it about half and hour later me and some of the guys sit down with our lunch and all of sudden Herman phones goes off  
 _ **(On the phone with Cindy)**_  
 **H=** perfect timing Cindy. Hey sweetheart what's up... well what are you waiting for open it... oh you got to be kidding me. _**( to the people in the room)**_ it's a letter from the IRS Molly's is getting audited what did I tell you our lucky has ran out that st. Bernard mug was the only thing keeping failure at day ( _ **back on the phone)**_ keep reading Cindy what else does it say  
 **O=** there's no such thing as bad luck  
 **S=** he doesn't know that

Now at this point I start freaking I hope I am not that reason Herman loose Molly's he always been good to me since I cane to work at 51

 _ **At Molly's**_

Me and Otis are keeping a eye out the whole time we been here for the guy and hope he shows up and also Herman doesn't notice or know

 **S=** have you seen my mug guy  
 **O=** no and I've been giving out general descriptions but no one knows him  
 **S=** we're doomed  
 **O=** I pulled all the credit card receipts from the other night  
 **S=** oh okay  
 **O=** maybe we can figure it out using these  
 **S=** it worth a shot but Herman cannot know I hope it works  
 _ **( they go back to work)**_

 **Kelly's pov:** ever since me and stella worked on that case that involve child endangerment a couple days ago it felt good to spend time with her and I love spending so much time with Stella and it brought back old memories I had when we were together and I miss it so ever since then I've been hanging out most the time at mollies specially on the days she works until close. Tonight I'm going to molly's again to see if I can help Stella find the Drunk guy from the other night that took the mug so she doesn't feel bad that she put curse on Molly's after I walk in and sit down with in a few seconds Emily walks over to me

 **EF=** hey there  
 **K=** hey  
 **EF=** um... so what are you up to  
 **K=** what  
 **EF=** you know what I'm asking  
 **K=** I can't get her off my mind the truth is we were good together and I miss it  
 **EF=** The two of you broke up for a reason  
 **K=** I know  
 **EF=** do you severide you put her through the ringer this last time you were half and half out. Like whenever things got tough if ylyou're not ready to step up and be worthy of Stella then you need to back the hell up and let her move on  
 _ **( Emily walks away)**_  
Once she walks away I start think of what she said I stay at Molly's that night to see if I can figure what I should do

 **Stella pov:** The drunk guy didn't show up at all at molly's last night so luckily Otis found his name and we were able to get his address so I drove over there right before shift to see if he has the Mug

 **S=** Ted Beecham  
 **DG=** yeah  
 **S=** this is great, so great um i'm still at work at Molly's pub  
 **DG=** what... what are you doing here  
 **S=** well the other night I give you a big mug with a St. Bernard on it  
 **DG=** oh yeah guliver  
 **S=** yes yeah guliver um I need that back  
 **DG=** oh I gave it to my dad yeah he love that dog and he's been sick so  
 **S=** oh jeez i'm, i'm very sorry to hear that how sick  
 **DG=** oh he's got a pretty bad cold the cough keeps him up at night he like _ **( he makes coughing noises)**_  
 **S=** just a "that's great that's great ted I really need that mug back  
 **DG=** sorry you can't have it  
 **S=** ted listen to Molly's very existence hangs in the balance  
DG= i'll give it back to you for 100 bucks  
 **S=** a 100 buc... uh ted I gave it to you for free _ **( he shrugs his shoulders)**_ fine get it back from your dad and bring it to firehouse 51 by the end of the day and I will give you l00 bucks  
 **( he agree and she left for work)**

Right now I am at work waiting for Ted to bring me that mug and hopefully Herman does not see him and I can get it back as soon as possible to Molly's. He brings it back but I made a mistake and left it on the spot where Mouch sits and he sat right on it and I try to fixed it at Molly's the next day but then Herman catches me and told me that all the stuff that he got a call about was not about Molly's and so me and Otis throw the broken mug away

 **Kelly's pov:** ever since Emily talk to me I've been thinking about everything she said and honestly it's the truth I need to get my stuff together and make Stella Feel worthy because she is the most amazing person I ever met she doesn't need somebody like me to keep dragging her down all the time. So I decided to skip Molly's tonight and go to a ceremony that honor Cruz and hopefully I can get my life together soon so I can be with Stella again

 _ **Authors note: what did you guys think about Emily going up to Kelly and telling him what she did do you think she should've been the one that said it or do you think somebody else or nobody at all please leave me feedback on what your thoughts on this episode is**_


	34. storm inside and outside the firehouse

**Stella's pov:** it's been a couple days since Kelly has stopped showing up at mollies and I wonder why because he's been pretty much at mollies all the time but ever since I talk to Emily about how he's been super extra toward me because it showed up at molly since the one night. Right now everybody is in the kitchen area listening to the news on TV because there's a big storm going on outside Kelly walks in and Otis speak about something

 **O=** where have you been severide  
 **K** = uh paper work in my office  
 **O=** no I mean off shift we haven't seen you in Molly's lately  
 **K=** I just have been slammed  
 **O=** yeah all right well get your butt back on the barstools your good for business

I notice when Otis was speaking to Kelly that Emily and Kelly had a look between each other. It's a look that said we got a Secret so don't tell any one look. So a few minutes later it bugged me what that look was about so I decide to ask Emily what that look was about.

 **S=** hey can I talk to you for second  
 **EF=** yeah _**  
( they walk over to the fridge area where they had more privacy)**_  
 **S=** there's a good chance that I could be seeing things but when Otis observed that severide has not been coming into Molly's I saw a...a look between you  
 **EF=** Otis and me  
 **S=** you and severide  
 **EF=** oh  
 **S=** uh i'm sorry like I said I have been in my head so much with him but I don't know down from up that I'm looking for explanations anywhere I can find them cause one minute he's saying things like " there's is only one you " and the next he's cold as in ice berg so I don't know maybe I'm crazy that's a explanation  
 **EF=** no no I understand I mean I've known severide A short time but it also sounds like severide being severide  
 **S=** true mmm yeah

She made a valid point so I walked away and listen to the storms for right now and wait and see if we get a call to a scene. About 30 minutes we learn that a little boy somehow ended up hiding out in the coat room. So casey told everybody to get on our road gear and go door to door to see if anyone knows this missing kid or nobody anything about him. When we went door to door and nobody knew anything so we head back to the firehouse and I grab my self another cup of coffee and went out on the apparatus floor to watch the rain pour down.

 **S=** what are you guys doing  
 **CA=** holding the ladder for the electricians  
 **S=** Well I'm gonna stay right here then  
 _ **( Emily walks over to Stella)**_  
 **EF=** hey  
 **S=** hey  
 **EF=** uh I... i um might not have given you the whole story before  
 **S=** what do you mean  
 **EF=** when we were talking about severide running hot and cold  
 **S=** mm-hmm I remember  
 **EF=** well uh here's the deal I noticed at mollies he was in an out looking at you all puppy eyes I might've told him that he should get his life right before he even thinks about dragging you back into his crap  
 **S=** you you said that  
 **EF=** yeah  
 **S=** why  
 **EF=** because I could just see what was going on and I figured ...,  
 **S=** I...I don't need you fighting my battles for me certainly not when it comes to Kelly!

Before I could say anything else electricians that was on the roof was electrocuted and turn off the roof by the storm so me and Emily started working on him while everybody came out and is figuring out what was happening after a few seconds Brett came out and help Emily they got the guy stable and they load him into the ambo when Emily was driving away I gave her a look that say this Conversation is not done yet. I am beyond pissed that Emily thinks she is having my back by saying all that stuff to Kelly but not really I know what I am doing she doesn't need to get in the middle of it. And know it makes sense what Kelly hasn't been to Molly's in the last couple days. Once the ambo pulls away we all walk into the kitchen and I though at this time I should talk to Kelly that he doesn't have to stop coming to mollys for my sake and nobody speak for me especially when it comes to me and him.

 **S=** hey listen I just uh look you... you don't want to avoid my lease on my account and just want you to know that no one speaks for me.  
 **K=** so you know she wasn't trying to speak for you she was trying to have you back

Once Kelly said all that I get it she is having my back but to me Kelly and I have some long history and we know what we are doing we don't need anybody to help us out dealing with our relationship stuff .

 **Kelly's pov:** when I was watching Emily drive the ambulance away I saw the look between Stella and Emily I wondered what it was about locally I don't to worry too long because Stella came to talk to me about how I can go to Molly any time no matter what if she's there or not and that nobody speaks for her and I figured out that Emily finally told her what she told me and I don't blame her but at the same time I feel like that's what I needed to hear because I have been a crappy boyfriend with her when we were together and she deserves way more than I need to get my life together before I bring her back in my life because she deserves the world.

 **General pov:** TV started working again and right when it started working again there was a news report about a homicide that happened a couple of blocks away. Herman got an idea in his head he went out toward the engine truck and went to the compartment that was open earlier and looked inside and seen a little kid spider man mask and he figured out that the little kid came from with a little kid came from the crime scene blocks down. Then they will is that the little boy was not where he was supposed to be so everybody started looking for him.

 **Stella's pov:** everybody started looking all over the fire house for the little boy. I started looking in the common room and went toward the laundry room and I end up finding him near the vending machine in the laundry room

 **S=** hey hey it's Okay Okay it's Okay It's all right you're all right ( Stella tells out) I found him he's Okay ( to the little boy) your good I got you  
 _ **( Stella notice the boys eyes go big so she turn around and saw the bad guy with a gun pointed at her and the little boy)**_  
 **JG=** get out of the way  
 **S=** no chance  
 **JG=** move!  
 **S=** no ( _ **Stella decide to yell for the guys to come help)**_ he's in here he's got a gun

After I yelled of that he ran out and I was relive to not have the gun pointed at me and to know the kid was ok. About 10 minutes later Brett comes in to tell me that they got the guy in that the cops are here to get the kid to his parents so we walk him outside to where Adam is waiting

 **AR=** hey hey kid word on the street is you're one brave son of a bitch huh  
 **SB=** language  
 **AR=** sorry you did good Logan you did good I wanna take you to your parents now that sounds good _ **( Adam reaches his hand out but Logan backs away from Adam)**_ that's Okay ( to Brett) do you wanna come with me  
SB= umm ( _ **she looked over to boden and he gave her a nod that said yes go with him)**_ OK we're going to take you to your mom and dad now Okay Okay come on _ **( she picks up Logan)**_ Logan that's a pretty cool name  
 **LB=** Logan Miller  
 **SB=** it's nice to hear your voice Logan Miller ( they leave)  
 **CB=** hey kidd i'm gonna need you to stand in on61 until Brett gets back  
 **S=** you got it cheif  
 **CB=** Okay guys

I have been thinking maybe I shouldn't have yelled at Emily the way I did but I think this is everything that has to deal with Kelly I go little crazy because we have a long history. So as everybody else is walking inside I go over toward where Emily is to talk to her

 **EF=** uh-oh  
 **S=** nope not what you think  
 **EF=** sure because I feel like you were about to light me up earlier  
 **S=** I was I definitely was but that would be all kinds of wrong you were just looking out for me the thing is Kelly is my blind spot I mean when it comes to him I sort of just go off the rails  
 **EF=** which is why I didn't want to tell you  
 **S=** I don't blame you thank you for having my back  
 **EF=** I will always take up for you sister I promise you that  
 _ **( they hug it out and head inside)**_  
 **  
author's note do you think Emily was really looking out for Stella and do you think Stella should've been a little more harder on her**


	35. I am here for you anytime you need

SO= salon owner SN= salon neighbor AH= Alexa Hubble RF= random firefighter

Stella pov: its been a couple days since the storm and me and Emily are back being best of friends. I am just happy I have great friends who will support me and stand by me. right now we are eating some breakfast with the guys talking random guy stuff

M= Einstein has six version of the same clothes cause he didn't want to have to think about that kind of thing  
O= do are you calling yourself a genius then  
 _( brett lay a pot of flowers on the table)_  
EF= what this  
SB= thought I'd brighten up the place spring is here you guys summers on its way  
S= these are so pretty  
( mouch sneezed)  
M= you need to get them out of here... allergies  
O= yeah hydrangeas don't have pollen I think you might be getting a cold  
M= I don't have a cold  
 _( Mouch,otis and Herman get up from the table and kelly walks into the kitchen)_  
CZ=hey uh lieutenant I parked next to your car this morning saw all those boxes are you moving  
K= no Benny's house sold had to clean his place  
CZ= oh umm well I happened to notice a classic George foreman grill in there  
K= all yours _( he pass his keys to Joe)_  
CZ= thanks boss  
K= yeah  
S= that must not been fun cleaning out benny's house  
K= uh it wasn't too bad the place I haven't touch yet is his cabin up north I'm heading there after shift  
S= I remember you talking about it you spent a lot of time there right  
K= some probably gonna sell that too  
 _( kelly leaves the room and brett sits down at the table)_  
S= that's got to be messing with his head anything related to benny does let alone going though his belongs  
SB= I don't have to get rid of the flowers because of mouch right  
S= hell no  
EF= no way

general pov: the bells go off for the whole fire house to respond to a salon fire where there was only person that was injured and after that they overhaul it and went back to the firehouse.

Kelly's pov: we just got back from a call that was at a salon fire and I went to straight to my office or start doing my paperwork for the call about ten minutes later Matt came by my office and told me that the cheif need us both in his office so we walked to his office and I saw Alexa Hubble there I wondered why

MC= you wanted to see us cheif  
CB= yes Captain Hubble your statements on the salon fire  
K= yeah sure thing  
MC= The ashes are still warm what's got ofi moving so quickly on this  
AH= well we found plenty of indication on the scene to call this one an arson  
K= damn that's too bad the salon owner was a sweet lady she was pretty devastated by what happened I feel for  
AH= I wont it looks like she's the one who did it  
K= I'm not buying it  
AH= hair products were dumped all over the back office. File cabinets left open so the documents inside Would burn  
K= I'm not saying this isn't arson she didn't set the fire no way  
CB= how do you now  
K= you should've seen her reaction at the scene she was crushed the victim is a friend of her's  
AH= well she may not have intended for anyone to get hurt we see this all the time with scammers. They underestimate how much damage or injury a fire can cause  
MC= you think this was an insurance situation  
AH= several neighbors said the salon was underwater and was very upset about the possibility of losing her business  
K= her dog was inside not a chance she left her dog in there to die  
AH= we didn't find any dog  
K= OK well maybe he got out somehow  
AH= or maybe it was never there  
K= i've seen a lot of people watch their homes or their businesses burn she isn't faking it that much I can tell you  
CB= have you questioned the owner  
AH= she's at Chicago med visiting with the victim I'm heading over there to talk to her  
K= i'm coming with  
CB= your on shift  
K= Chicago med I'll be back in an hour  
AH= OK who are you trying to help me or her  
K= I can aid investigation Captain I connected with her she'll open up more if I am there with you  
AH= he has a point  
CB= One hour  
 _  
_

 _(_ _they leave the office and head toward med)_

Once I started to hear Hubble said it was arson and she wanted to blame The salon owner which I knew she wouldn't do it I decided I need to stick my nose in this to prove Hubble wrong. So we drove toward med and went up to where she was visiting her friend we waited until she said goodbye to her friend before we interrupted her and started asking questions

AH= ms. Curtis i'm Captain Alexa Hubble with the office of fire investigation I believe you've already met Lieutenant severide  
SO= yes thank you so much for what you did for Miriam and for me  
K= how is she doing  
SO= I guess it's a pretty serious spinal injury that the doctors need to get in there and see what they can do I'm just praying for her  
AH= it's nice of you to look after her like this  
SO= she doesn't have anyone else her husband died last year... was there any sign of miles in the salon.. my dog  
AH= no  
SO= well that's a good thing right maybe he got out  
 _  
_

 _( Alexa pulls out a recorder out of her pocket and hold it up to show it to the salon owner)_

AH= I need to ask you a few questions about the fire is that Okay  
SO= yeah sure  
AH= where were you when the fire started  
SO= I don't know when the fire started I came in early to take Miles for his walk my salon was inflamed when I checked my security cameras Miles was in there he was sleeping by the door I was trying to find out how fire started but _( she pulls out her phone and shows the footage to Alexa and Kelly)_ see the camera stopped working... I guess because of the fire I don't know  
K= it had cut out at least a half an hour before the fire started  
AH= how often do your cameras shut down like this  
SO= they're just wi-Fi cameras you know how that stuff goes in and out  
AH= it's a little strange though isn't it the timing  
SO= you think I burned down my salon  
AH= it's too soon to make a determination but we are looking for the truth  
SO= well here's the truth I love that salon it wasn't ever going to make me rich but it was my dream my own place where my clients could come and hang out and feel like they were at home with family Miriam is Family I would never put her in danger like that  
K= niya no one's accusing you of anything  
SO= she is  
K= we're just looking for answers and this is helpful what you're telling us you're not going to get railroaded I promise you  
SO= you have to find whoever did this  
K= we're gonna try like hell that's a guaranteed can you...can we get a copy of that whole video  
SO= of course yes I... I can send you the link.  
Once we got the video sent to us we left

Stella's pov: ever since I overheard Kelly saying that he cleaned out fathers place because they finally sold his place I started to worried about him I know anything involving his father always messes with his head so hopefully he can work on that on his own if not I think I'll be here for him if he needs me right now me and Emily are at Molly's taking it up

S= Kelly must still be at the arson scene he is really throwing himself into this investigation  
EF= it's all he talked about on shift  
S= because it's the perfect distraction so that he doesn't have to go through Benny's stuff  
EF= yeah  
S= honestly I'm worried about him do you think it would be dumb if I were to reach out and let him know that I'm here to talk just as a friend  
EF= you know I'll support you no matter what but every time you have tried that friend route with severide it has gone south  
S= well maybe third times a charm  
O= so much for " leave no Man behind"  
EF= caper didn't go so well  
S= I don't want to talk about it

Kelly's pov: after shift Hubble Invited me and the cheif to the salon again to see if we could find any more evidence in the fire. So right now we are looking around at things

CB= there was another one you were right  
 _( pointed to something)_  
K= these cameras are still connected  
AH= Niya disable it from her Phone probably take a subpoena to find out  
K= I don't know why you have it in for her  
AH= i'm just going off of the evidence why are you taking her face value  
K= because I trust my gut  
SN= Who do I Sue  
AH= hey! You can't be in here this is an active investigation  
SN= that's OK I just want to know who to sue the power company or the landlord  
K= what are you talking about  
SN= I live upstairs got smoke damage everywhere I mean I know this wasn't electrical fire I just don't know if whose fault it is  
K= what makes you think it was an electrical fire  
SN= well there was that Outage before the fire  
CB= so your power went out  
SN= yeah for maybe like five minutes  
K= how long before the fire  
SN= I don't know maybe 20 to 30 minutes  
K= OK well we're not sure who you should sue just yet but will let you now  
SN= awesome thanks  
K= that explains the cameras going out  
CB= yeah but who killed the power  
 _( they walked around the side of the building where the Electric panel is)_  
K= The case is intact so unless somebody had a tag tool  
AH= well that narrows the suspect pool down to pretty much everyone at comED  
K= hang on... rust  
CB= fresh cut on the Locking tab  
K= someone stealthed their way into the meter do you turn the power off the cameras go down they get inside they do what they need to  
CB= And they turn the power back on  
K= and no one's the wiser  
AH= do you guys smell that  
 _( Alexa walks away and Kelly starts to think he seen something like this before)  
_ K= does this look familiar to you  
CB= I don't know why should It  
AH= oh god

Once Alexa said that we both walk over to were she us is and see the salon owner dogs died and then Alexa calls the police and have them send out the crime lab and once they show up Alexa said she will send us copy's in the morning. So the next morning I get my copies and go to Matt and fill him in on what's has happened

K= arsonist cuts the power kills the dog, cameras, alarms everything goes offline  
MC= The food to go inside douse the place with accelerant  
K= and set a timing device that's the key  
MC= they found one  
K= no but it was probably destroyed in the fire. Is the guy can set everything up and turn the power back on put the locking tab back in place it makes it looks like an inside job  
MC= in the arsonist is in the wind  
K= exactly... we've seen this before right  
MC= what do you mean same M.O  
K= yeah not the dog necessarily but the electrical meter  
MC= refresh my memory  
K= I don't know it just feels familiar somehow  
MC= well whoever this guy is he's a nasty piece of work  
K= we still keep the old arson files in the blue office  
MC= yeah lumped in with all the non-arson cases it'll take a while to go through  
K= I got time 

I leave Matt's office and go grab all the arson files and bring them into the briefing room so I have more space to look though them for the rest of the day as I am looking them I hear foot steps

S= what is all this  
K= every Arson 51 has ever responded to something about the salon fire i've seen it before  
S= isn't ofi looking into it  
K= yeah but you know two heads better than one  
S= hmmm  
K= what  
S= nothing you just you said you were going to head up to Benny's cabin after shift  
K= cabin is not going anywhere  
S= well in all that stuff in your car  
K= what about it  
S= I don't know maybe going through it getting up to the cabin might be cathartic somehow  
K= i'll get there but I want to figure this out first  
S= Okay I'm around you know if you need any help sorting out the cabin or whatever  
K= okay thanks  
S= mm-hmm  
 _( she left the room)_

Couple hours later I'm still looking through the cases at the firehouse when someone comes looking for me

RF= hey severide somebody to see you  
K= hey niya ...i'm really sorry about your dog  
SO= I didn't start the fire  
K= I I know we're way past that Theory  
SO= You have to find out whoever did this  
K= we're going to do everything we can I promise  
SO= no you have to find him the surgeon couldn't help her Miriam show never walk again 

The next day I went to ofi to see what they found and maybe see if they seen this case before like how I think I have

K= Hubble  
AH= Lieutenant  
K= something about this case was nagging at me like I've seen it before but I've gone back over every arson case at 51 over the last 10 years and I can't find it I was hoping I could go to your system maybe ... _( he see something)_ what's that  
AH= oh uh The time in the boys we actually overlooked it at first thinking it was just something The salon use for color treatment. Then we notice that insulated wire taped to the side and the charred remains of a matchstick preserved under tape on the pointer. So start the timer in the matchstick rotates and then hits the wire and...  
K= son of a bitch  
AH= what what's wrong  
K= nothing I just... I need to check something 

Once I see more of the evidence that Hubble finds I realize where I seen this arson case before so One out of her office and get in my car and drive straight to my dads cabin once I get there I look for all his old files that he has and try to find the one I'm looking for once I find them I drive to Boden's house to let him know what I found.

K= I know who towards the hair salon someone my dad was hunting for 15 years

Authors note: sorry it took me a while to posted a new chapter but thats because I was moving and didn't have time to get a new chapter out. ok so do you guys think Emily should not worry about if Stella wants to reach out to kelly or do you think she is being a good friend. also this episode shows how much Stella just know kelly so much. please leave your feed back


	36. you're the one he needs right now

**CS= carol spears F=father at the church**

 **Kelly's pov:** Once I showed up at the cheif house and showed him all the proof he told me to hand over the files to Hubble as soon as possible and he will see me next shift. So I made copy's of them and sent them over and then went home to go over what I had and look for any details that my father wrote down In his notebook. The next day on shift I meet in cheif office with him and Matt to go over the stuff I had and to catch Matt up to speed.

 **K=** Benny was obsessed with this one arsonist from back in the day he called him his white whale. The guy was responsible for at least eight tires between 2002 and 2004 killing two people, injuring another six they never got in ID on the suspect I'm going to scription came from one of the burn victims who got a pussy look at 8:30 Ishmael about 6 feet two bills _( he showed a sketch of the guy to Matt)_ then all of a sudden the fire stop Trail went cold until now  
 **MC=** what makes you think he's responsible for the salon fire  
 **CB=** identical timing device same kind of kitchen timer Jury-rigged in the exact same way  
 **K=** and he always disabled the electric meter during a break in  
 **MC=** how do you explain the 15 year gap  
 **K=** I can't but the notes in Benny's book tell me that this is the same guy  
 **CB=** could be a copycat  
 **K=** except that a lot of the details weren't publicized  
 **MC=** why don't you give OFI the notebook along with the case files  
 **K=** I wanted to make a copy of it first thumb through it see if I can figure this guy out I'll take a copy to Hubble today  
 **CB=** Messenger it and stay out of Hubble's hair it's about time OFI handle this you got a job here to do _( he hold out a yellow envelope for him to put the papers in)_ come on  
 _(Kelly leaves the office)_  
 **MC=** what do you think  
 **CB=** i'll be curious to hear what Hubble makes of it all

 **Stella's pov:** i'm still deciding if I should check in on Kelly now that I've heard that he might think the salon fire might be connected to an old case that his dad worked years ago not know anything to do with his dad makes him not think straight but for now I'm just gonna focus on work and try not to worry about Kelly too much is it before you give me a moment so I'm in the bunk room with the girls

 **SB=** how are you already this tired  
 **EF=** guys I had a late night just want to get a few Z's before the first bell's  
 _( Stella starts jumping on the bed Emily's on)_  
 **S=** don't be boring come have donuts with us ( they laugh)  
 **EF=** Okay  
 **MC=** morning  
 **SB=** hi _( Brett starts coughing very uncontrollably)_  
 **S=** good morning  
 **MC=** you okay  
 **S=** Will get her some water she's... she's fine  
 **SB=** yeah  
 _( Matt walks away)_  
 **EF=** what was that  
 **SB=** I... I don't know I started to say hi and I swallowed my spit we are or something getting a little stressed out when I see Casey. Olivia said Casey and I were meant for each other that is ridiculous right  
 **EF=** no not really  
 **SB=** OK well I'm sure Casey doesn't feel that way he was married to my best friend. I dated her brother  
 **S=** so? That's ancient history  
 **EF=** Forget the Dawson stuff for a minute how do you feel about Casey  
 **SB=** well that's the thing I don't I don't know  
 **S=** coughing fit says ya do  
 **EF=** good night  
 _( they bells go off)_

Truck 81 and ambulance 61 get a call and when we arrive someone said someone got hurt because there was a Roman candle war where he lost some figures so all of truck 81 to find the missing fingers. Luckily I found them pretty fast we got the guy and his fingers load in the ambulance and they went off to med and we headed back to the firehouse when we pulled in we saw the Chaplin for the first time in a while

 **M=** hey Chaplin  
 **CPS=** hey guys  
 **M=** hey pal  
 **CPS=** how are you man  
 **M=** good  
 **CPS=** good  
 **S=** good to see you Chaplin  
 **O=** yeah it's been a while too long for sure  
 **CPS=** my apologies

I walked away from him to start my duties when Matt and him start to talk

 **MC=** hey  
 **CPS=** thank you for setting me straight it's been nice checking in on everyone  
 **MC=** no need to thank me Chaplin  
 **CPS=** only folks I haven't seen are Foster and Sylvie  
 **MC=** they're dropping a victim at med  
 **CPS=** ah  
 **MC=** could be a while  
 **CPS=** OK well I'll catch em another time  
 **MC=** sure  
 **CPS=** excuse me

I was listen in on casey Conversation with the Chaplin and I started thinking back to what Brett was saying earlier about how her friend thinks that Casey and her are meant to be once the chaplain walked away I thought for a second maybe I should ask Casey what he thinks but once he saw I was looking at him I change my mind

 **MC=** what  
 **S=** nothing... just that arson at the hair salon do you think severide right that's it's connected to the old Benny's case  
 **MC=** I'm not sure  
 **S=** okay

Matt walked away I hope it isn't connected because his mind is already been messed with enough this year and I think he was finally moving past his dad death but then this stuff comes up and it's having him Focus on something beside his career and he need to not worry about the past anymore and focus on his job.

 **Kelly's pov:** even though Boden told me to send my stuff over via messenger I didn't listen and decided to take my guys out with And drive to the ofi office to hand that deliver the stuff to Hubble.

 **K=** Captain Hubble  
 **AH=** severide  
 **K=** here's that copy of my father's notebook  
 **AH=** oh you could've just sent it over  
 **K=** I have a few pages stuff you should take a look at Benny had an interesting theory about the arsonist's motive  
 **AH=** Great I'll check it out  
 **K=** he thought the guy was targeting centers of the community neighborhood gathering places there's a coffee shop, Rec center, A couple lunch counters  
 **AH=** yeah I have the case files  
 **K=** he thought the arsonist motivation was strong antisocial tendencies  
 **AH=** Severide I said I have a work right now though I have to get to the forensic lab thank you for this ( she starts to walk away)  
 **K=** you think I'm wrong  
 **AH=** I didn't say that but there's still a lot to figure out and I'm not betting on my chips on Benny's theory until I determine that these cases are connected  
 **K=** Hubble this guy strikes in waves there'll be two or three more fires in rapid succession if you don't get in front of this someone's going to get killed  
 **AH=** Lieutenant I don't need a lecture

Once Hubble Walked away I went outside and got in the truck and told my guys to stop and gas up so that boden doesn't think I left for no reason or figure out where I went so we gas the squad up and headed back to the firehouse and of course when we pulled in boden was waiting for us

 **CZ=** hey cheif  
 **CB=** Cruz... _( he looked toward Kelly)_ Quick word... we seem to have a miscommunication when I told you to leave hubble that wasn't a suggestion it was an order  
 **K=** I understood that  
 **CB=** and you went over there anyways  
 **K=** it was important  
 **CB=** gentlemen can we have a moment  
 **CZ=** yeah yeah sure thing chief  
 _( the squad guys left)_  
 **K=** chief there's a deadly arsonist out there and we have a body of evidence that could help us track him down  
 **CB=** us?  
 **K=** i'm supposed to sit on my hands when I have knowledge that could help  
 **CB=** severide I know you have a lot to contribute to this case I also know your judgment gets clouded in situations involving your father  
 **K=** so I couldn't possibly remain objective  
 **CB=** remember who you're talking to  
 **K=** I thought I was talking to a friend who had my back not a battalion chief that is gonna ignore facts and chose sides based on rank  
 **CB=** go home  
 **K=** cheif  
 **CB=** I'm putting you on medical until you clear your head you come back when you're ready to do your job

After the cheif said that I went inside and saw my guys told them what's going on and then made the Cruz the one in charge. I went to the locker room and started got change out of my work clothes and then Matt came in to check on me

 **K=** If it wasn't for me hubble would still be investigating this as insurance fraud but because it ties back to a job anywhere I want thinks I've lost all perspective  
 **MC=** not everybody back you up on this and I'm not the only one  
 **K=** thanks  
 **MC=** what now  
 **K=** Cruz is Active squad Lieutenant  
 **MC=** no I mean with you what are you gonna to do  
 **K=** I don't now but I sure as hell not going on the walls I'll keep you updated

I left work and decide to go to the salon to see if I can see if any of the neighbors saw or heard anything that night that might help me

 **K=** niya hey here can I help  
 **SO=** Lieutenant hi  
 **K=** call me Kelly  
 **SO=** okay  
 **K=** got a little uh volunteer army around here huh  
 **SO=** yes neighborhood insisted on helping I about cried  
 **K=** that's nice you're gonna be able to rebuild  
 **SO=** I gotta try... has your investigator friend learned anything about who did this  
 **K=** she's working some leads I just came by to see if you could remember any more details that could help bike was there any suspicious activity around here prior to the fire  
 **SO=** nothing I can think of  
 _( Kelly sees the guy from the other night)_  
 **K=** how come your neighbor over there isn't pitching in  
 **SO=** Gavin Harkey is not really the charitable type  
 **K=** yeah he barged into are arson investigation all excited to sue somebody over damages to his apartment  
 **SO=** what damage he is in the back side of the building his place wasn't touched  
 **K=** what do you know about him  
 **SO=** not a lot new to the building just got out of prison  
 **K=** really for what  
 **SO=** vehicular manslaughter I heard drunk driving served a pretty long stretch  
 **K=** 15 years?  
 **SO=** you'd have to ask him

I decide to go talks to him

 **K=** be right back  
 **SO=** okay  
 **K=** hey buddy mind if I ask you a few questions  
 **SN=** why  
 **K=** see if you know anything about this fire  
 **SN=** Nope  
 **K=** this A big joke to you somebody's livelihood is in the ruins another's in a wheelchair  
 **SN=** yeah well uh life's a Real kick in the nuts isnt  
 **K=** hey  
 **SN=** huh  
 **K= (** _he grab him and push him against the building)_ hey hey come here you're gonna answer some questions all right  
 **SN=** you ain't the cops get off of me  
 **RV=** hey whats's the problem here  
 **SO=** kelly what's going on  
 _( the neighbor left)_

once he left I called hubble told her about gavin and then I called Matt and ask him if he could run by the OFI office to see where Hubble is with the neighbor and make sure she got my message he agree so I went to keep looking in my fathers notebook

 **Matt pov:** kelly called and asked me to go see what Hubble pulled up on the suspect he found so I did after shift since didn't have anything to do plus I though I could ty and help catch this guy so maybe kelly can be himself again

 **MC=** captain Hubble can I bother you for a moment  
 **AH=** oh come on in Casey  
 **MC=** what's this the salon fire  
 **AH=** I've got my entire staff working on this case all hands on deck. what can I do for you  
 **MC=** there's a guy who lives above the salon Gavin Harkey OFI ought to consider him a person of interest  
 **AH=** how long have you been running errands for severide  
 **MC=** he'd have come by himself but uh he though you might take out a restraining order  
 **AH=** well we interviewed all the neighbors in the building and none of them raised a red flag  
 **MC=** Harkey matches the physical description given by one of the victims of benny's white whale  
 **AH=** so do half the men in Chicago it's a pretty vogue description  
 **MC=** but Harkey also severed a prison sentence that nearly accounts for the whole time the arsonist was dormant  
 **AH=** ah here it gavin Harkey oh this is the guy that barged in on us while we were combing the fireground he's the first one that alerted us to the power outage if he's the arsonist why is aiding in our investigation  
 **MC=** I dont know I wasn't there  
 **AH=** severide was there  
 **MC=** well maybe he's seeing something you aren't. are you telling me you don't think there's a chance he's right

after that I left and went home after a little bit kelly come home and ask if I wanted to go to molly's to have a beer I said yes and we left he Brought his father's notebook with him once we arrived we got our beers and I started to catch him up on what Hubble said

 **MC=** she assured me someone from OFI will follow up with Harkey  
 **K=** someone but not her she should drop everything and drag the guy in for questionings right now  
 **MC=** Agreed but it's an interesting detail she brought up Harkey tipping you guys about the power outage  
 **K=** she is missing the whole po... _**(**_ _he open up the notebook)_ here "this arsonist is playing cat and mouse with us he wants us to figure out he get inside these buildings the closer he is getting caught the bigger the thrill' Hubble would know that if she bothered to read Benny's notes  
 **MC=** well let's just see what happens maybe I got through to her ( he saw a look on kelly face) what  
 **K=** nothing it's just the link flair felt tip pen my dad always used one used to always keep one in his breast pocket or tucked behind his ear... you know my whole life I've been trying to prove that I'm better than benny and with this stuff can't hold a candle to him

right after the older firefighter left the bar I saw kelly leave to so just stayed Molly's to hang out with the rest of the firehouse. the next day on shift I am going over some paperwork when I heard someone knocking on my door and I seen it was stella

 **S=** is he coming back to work  
 **MC=** he's trying to track down a victim from one of the original fires the only person who ever got a look at the arsonist  
 **S=** he's not letting this go is he  
 **MC=** benny interview this woman half a dozen times so he obviously thought she was important  
 **S=** mm  
 **MC=** maybe you should reach out to him  
 **S=** I already tried that  
 **MC=** try again I have a feeling you're the one he needs right now  
 **S=** mm

Stella walks away I think what will help Kelly is having stella be by his side because when he was with Stella he was the happiest he has been since I knew him and that is what matters.

 **Stella pov;** ever since I saw the chief and kelly argue last shift I been worried even more about kelly because anything that has to do with is father mess with his head. so when he didn't show up again I went to ask matt where he was was and he said kelly was tracking down a witness from one of the case and then told me I should reach out and I wasn't sure if I should but then told me that he thinks I am the one kelly needs right now so I went to my phone and sent a quick text to kelly to let him know I am here if he needs me and then I went to the kitchen until the next call came in

 **kelly pov:** I next day I figured out where the witness lived so before I headed to her house I stopped by the salon to see if gavin is around and. he was so I took a picture of him and left and drove other house to see what else she could tell me. luckily I didn't have to knockoff her door she was getting something out of trunk so I walked over and I hope I don't scare her but I did

 **K=** excuse me mrs. spears.. I'm sorry um I'm looking for carol spears I'm lieutenant kelly severide with the CFD  
 **CS=** are you related to benny severide (kelly shook his head yes and then the invited him inside he grabbed the box for her and credit inside) this is awfully sweet of you benny brought you up right  
 **K=** ah I'm not sure about that... where do you want it  
 **CS=** on the table is fine thank you so much  
 **K=** sure... the reason I'm here I'm looking into a case that my father was working on when he was with the office of fire investigation your case the guy who torched the coffee shop I think he's still active I think he's setting more fires  
 **CS=** oh  
 **K=** look I know this isn't easy for you and I know that my father grilled you over and over but can you just walk me through what you saw that day. the man you saw  
 **CS=** um it was that donut heaven on California. I had wash my hands and when I went down the little hallway to the bathroom there was this man doing something. he didn't seem to work there but I didn't think anything of it then I was in the bathroom for a minute and there was this popping I came out and the whole place was on fire.  
 **K=** that man do you remember what he looks like  
 **CS=** I'll never forget him  
 _( kelly pulls out his phone to show her the picture of gavin to see if he is the guy)_  
 **K=** add 15 years to your memory of him. are we in the ballpark  
 **CS=** I think so.. yeah that's him  
 **K=** okay excuse me one moment

I walk away and call Hubble " hi this is lieutenant severide I need to speak with captain Hubble it's urgent... no I don't need you to take a message I need to talk to her right now like I said its extremely urgent" while I am waiting the person to answer me the spot I am at has a mirror and I can see that carol is looking though my stuff

 **K=** that's privileged information  
 **CS=** oh my apologies would you like a cup of coffee lieutenant  
 **K=** sure  
 **CS=** I'll put a pot on

" yeah she can call me back"

once I saw carol looking though my stuff I started to think something was up so since she isn't back in the room yet I look around and saw somethings that look like it could be used in a arson and then I decide to look in the box that I carried in earlier and once I open it I notice a timing device and then I realized that she is the arsonist and not a victim so I try and go look for her and when I do she runs out her door and drives away in her I decide to call matt to update him and he was shocked too and then he told me to hold because he was going to the chief office

 **CB=** what's wrong  
 **MC=** hang on I'm with boden now say that again ( matt putts kelly on speaker)  
 **K=** carol spears isn't a victim she is the arsonist. I though benny believed her story but I was wrong the reason why he kept coming back to her is because something wasn't adding up  
 **CB=** severide where is she now  
 **K=** well she took off but the real problem is I think she planted a device to started the next fire she's gonna burn down a church

 **general pov:** casey, boden and kelly figured out what church she might of put the timing device and Casey and boden go and grab the rest of the firehouse and tell them what going on and head out as soon as possible and ge to the church pretty fast

 **MC=** look like we're not too late  
 **CB=** assuming we're in the right place

when they all got inside the church they notice a lot of people so boden all asked them to leave very calmly so they don't think anything is up and so nobody gets hurt. and while everyone is helping move everyone outside matt decided to call kelly

 **MC=** severide were do we start looking  
 **K=** she likes to hide the device in a back room or is there a basement  
 **MC=** hold on _( he walks over to the pastor and ask him)_ father how do we get into the basement  
 **F=** the door on the left  
 _( matt gets to the basement and then talks into his phone again)_  
 **MC=** hey any idea's what she might have planted  
 **K=** her signature timer was gas cans it's a low tech high yield incendiary device  
 **MC=** I don't see anything  
 **K=** keep looking try the Northeast corner  
 **MC=** hang on I smell gas... I got it ( into his radio) chief is everyone out  
 **CB=** almost why you find something  
 **MC=** yeah its about to blow I need a hose line to the basement and an extingusher right now  
 **H=** 51 is on the way

Herman ran as fast as he could with the extinguisher to the basement while matt tries to get the gate open when the gas cans are

 **MC=** come on come on clear the building  
 **H=** Casey!  
 **MC=** Herman Herman down here  
 **H=** hang on Casey I'm right here  
 **MC=** come on

matt finally gets the door opened and herman gets in the place in puts the fire out before it was too late. after they were done they did their normal overhaul and went back toward the firehouse when they pulled up they see that kelly is there and Stella decide to get out first and said something to him

 **S=** look at you putting out fires over the phone  
 **K=** benny put us on the 1-yard line I'm the one who let her go  
 **S=** well before you go off chasing her down a couple things...  
 **AH=** severide  
 **K=** now she wants to talk to me  
 **S=** go

 **kelly's pov** I am happy that nobody got hurt this time but wish I didn't let her go. when I was talking with Stella Hubble decide she wanted to talk to me now so I went with her to her office and we went over the more details before we called her team in to go over the new information with them and then right before we started to go over them with her team the chief and matt stoped by and then we got started on telling everyone the information

 **AH=** female arsonist are less common but more likely to stuffer from personalty disorder and they're almost always single when carol spears got married that relationship provided enough emotional stability to pacify her fire starting compulsion for 15 years three mouths ago that marriage collapsed and now there's nothing holding her back  
 **CB=** and she's in the wind so what's our play  
 **AH=** lieutenant severide you want to tell us what we're up against  
 **K=** carol spears isn't driven by revenge or greed she's in it for the chaos so the fact that we're on to her, won't slow her down one bit. it'll probably make things worse so whatever we do we better move fast

 **Authors note:** I love that matt said that to Stella thank you matt Casey. am I the only one didn't see that coming where carol was the arsonist. I love the little bit of sass kelly had at the end when Hubble finally wanted to talk to kelly. Also do you like Brett and Casey together or do you think they work better as friends


	37. be a better man

**DD= carol ex-husband CS= carol spears AH= Alexa Hubble AL= ambo lady**

 **Stella's pov:** it's been a couple days since Kelly figured out who the arsonist is. Right now it's shift day again and I walked past his office and I notice him looking at some files and I guess he still not letting this go. So I decide to walk into his office to see what he is doing

 **S=** still working on the arsonist case  
 **K=** carol spears she's in the wind no sign of her  
 **S=** CPD is involved  
 **K=** intelligent unit is in the middle of something voight said to sit tight and trust the process. This is the last thing I thought would come out of my mouth but I wish Benny was here. He chew up some ass over at CPD to have the half of the department in the streets looking for this lady  
 **S=** well I am not half the Department but I'm in _( she sits on his bed)_ what are we looking for  
 **K=** no you don't have to do that please  
 **S=** i'm helping you end of story  
 **K=** fine

We start looking through the arson files for a little bit in about 15 minutes later Mouch comes and finds me and tells me that case he needs all truck 81 to head to med with ambulance 61 for a little boy so I leave with them toward med. about 45 minutes later returned the firehouse and I went straight to Kelly's office again

 **S=** hey I'm back  
 **K=** hey... take a look  
 **S=** all right  
 **K=** Hubble said that while Carol Spears was married to this guy Doug Denton he must've helped her control her compulsion even if he didn't know anything about her starting fires OFI went into this place yesterday to talk to Denton but he wasn't very hopeful mean he was cooperative but he still bitter about the divorce hasn't seen her since she left wants nothing to do with her  
 **S=** i'll bet you a box of crackers this guy knows more than he's letting on I mean he knew her best he'd know where she would hole up  
 **K=** yeah but OFI said they were stalemated  
 **S=** I don't know what Hubble's personal situation is but you know maybe I'd be better qualified to talk to somebody about it with relationship with an ex spouse

 **Kelly's pov:** at first when Stella wanted to help me I was a little scared because I didn't need help on something like this plus with us being exes I don't know how that would work but then I am at least it's nice to have somebody else to look in these files with me have a better look and have a more fresher look At them. Plus I get to spend more time with Stella which is so nice. About three hours after shift started squad three and Engine 51 got a call about the car being on fire when we got there I noticed somebody was in it so I had Herman and put water on it so I can try to save the person inside. But by time the fire was out the woman was dead and when Herman cleared out the fire he noticed something on the floorboard of the car

 **H=** whoa severide look at that... gas can this girl or guy turn this car into an oven

I then look up and saw something

 **CZ=** what's up boss  
 **S=** there are some weed then after that's the donut shop where she told Benny she was a victim and this is her car

Once we cleaned out the scene we headed back to the firehouse on the way back to call Hubble to tell her about what just went down and possibly the arsonist struck again

 **K=** Captain Hubble please  
 **S=** hey _( Kelly hold up a finger to tell her to hold on a second)_  
 **K=** hey listen it's severide there's a big dump him a car fire headed to the morgue at Cook County it was a car found in front of donut heaven where carol spears first Claimed to be a victim. The car is just like that owned... but listen I don't think it's her body inside... i'm telling you check the dental records it doesn't fit for her to go out like this not after 15 years not after toying with my father for so long... I will... wanna keep working it  
 **S=** yeah

We head back to my office to look over more of the files for more information. Few hours later you're still looking through the files late at night when I look over and seen that stella was yawning

 **K=** hey if you wanna call it a night and get some shut eye  
 **S=** i'm good... you've been staring at that same page for an hour  
 **K=** I just don't wanna miss some details  
 **S=** but the last time you had that same look in your eyes was after Benny died... and we went to hell you were tired then trying to do too much and I don't like it  
 **K=** no one else is going to catch this woman _( Stella put her hand on Kelly's led and then Kelly's phone goes off)_ hey this is Kelly... are you going to call CPD this is an escalation... OK yeah that's what I figured I will. _( he hang up his phone)_  
 **S=** body wasn't carol's  
 **K=** it was a homeless woman with a history of drug abuse and mental health issues Carol must have lured her to the car let her shoot up let the fuse  
 **S=** god you're right no one is moving fast enough on this as soon as shift is over we go see the Ex

 **Stella's pov:** After finding out how bad this stuff has gotten I decided for me and Kelly to go talk to the ex-husband the next day after shift. He agreed so the next morning we got change out of her work clothes and your normal clothes and we decided to take his car and head to the ex-husband's house

 **K=** doug I'm Kelly severide this is stella kidd we're with the Chicago fire department  
 **DD=** Fire  
 **K=** yes can we ask some questions  
 **DD=** I just talk to the police department in some Woman from the arson Department or whatever it's called  
 **K=** Office of fire investigation yeah  
 **DD=** I don't know what else I can tell you  
 **S=** no we completely understand but we were thinking we could come inside and talk more casually

He agreed and we walked inside and sat down at this dinning room table to talk

 **DD=** I don't know what you want to know Carol and I or oil and water and we never should've gotten married in the first place but my dad had just died and uh I was in a dark when she found me  
 **K=** but you were married 15 years  
 **DD=** well it was fine at first and...and we didn't fight it wasn't like that it was just like a.. a gradual erosion you don't ever realize your marriage is falling apart and then it's over  
 **K=** Who ended it  
 **DD=** I left  
 **K=** why  
 **DD=** she said things I love her but she... I just felt like I didn't know her anymore

At this point I though maybe I should bring up my history with grant to see if he could feel like he could tell us where carol is

 **S=** I...I was married to a man named Grant he was bad news he wasn't able to help them self and so I spent all my energy trying to help him when I kicked him out he kept coming back to me again and again and every time worse than the time before and I thought about it a lot why why wouldn't he just leave me alone I realized I was the only person in his entire life that ever try to make him better end it drained me drained me until I...i had nothing else to give so I know where you are at Doug and that's why I know that Carol will come back to you just like Grant came back to me you are worth more than this woman deserves I can promise you that Doug so when she comes back we need you to contact us because she is hurting other people Doug she is _( she pulls out a picture and show it to Doug)_ we need to find Carol so that she doesn't hurt anyone else _( Doug starts to act weird and Stella notice)_ Doug is she here  
Before he couldn't answer Kelly and Stella heard and seen Carol running upstairs so they ran after her  
S= carol...

Me and Kelly runs upstairs to find carol we start looking through rooms when all of sudden a heard glass breaking and seen carol and ran after her to try to tackle her but she push me back and when I try to grab her but before I could grab her she pick up a piece of glass and slit it across my face but within a second after she did that Kelly came in and tackle her to the ground

 **CS=** get off me you bastard  
 **S=** I' m good  
 **DD=** oh  
 **S=** hey okay  
 **DD=** I'm so sorry  
 **CS=** help me Doug help me they're hurting me  
 **DD=** do you need help Carol they're going to get you help  
 **CS=** help me Doug now  
Doug tries to move closer to carol but Stella stops him  
 **S=** Doug call 911...now do it

The police showed up within a few minutes and then told me, Kelly and Doug to go outside while they arrest carol and told me they also had a ambulance outside for me to get that cut looked at so we all head outside I go to the ambulance while Kelly stays with Doug until they bring carol out. Once they bring carol out Kelly walks over to me to check on me

 **K=** it's just a scratch  
 **S=** Be honest  
 **K=** it's nothing  
 **S=** If i'm gonna like Frankenstein's monster I wanna know  
 **AL=** won't even need stitches  
 **K=** what'd I tell you you were great in there  
 **S=** just trying to Connect so he'd open it  
 **AH=** severide... great work  
 **K=** i'm just glad it's over  
 **AH=** you know I'm not sure if anyone would've ever been able to solve this if it wasn't for you  
 **K=** ah thanks goes to Benny  
 **AH=** i'll listen someday when you least expect it I'm gonna convinced you to transfer over to OFI you have a nose for it Kelly just like your father

After I was good to go we hopped in Kelly's car and he drove me back to my car at the firehouse and drop me off. Got my car and went home for the rest of the day to relax until I have to go to mollies to work tonight. When I showed up at mollies Emily, Brett anx Cruz showed up at the same time as me so we walked in together

 **H=** hey there she is  
 **M=** hey  
 **CP=** hey  
 **O=** hey  
 _( they all clapped for Stella)  
_ **H=** hey we heard about you and severide where are you now now or soon as you get to drink free all night all right  
 **S=** I drink free every night Herman  
 **H=** well severide get a drink half off  
 **S=** where is Kelly _( to Mouch)_  
 **M=** uh haven't seen him but if you wanna slide me one of them free drinks Herman Herman was talking about I'd be much obliged  
 **( so she handed him a beer)**

About 5 minutes I still didn't see Kelly so when Casey came over to the corner of the bar and ask Otis for something I decided to ask casey where Kelly is since he leaves with him now

 **MC=** can I get an old fashioned  
 **O=** you got it captain  
 **S=** hey have you seen Kelly  
 **MC=** he came home  
 **S=** mm-hmm  
 **MC=** it's a little weird actually you know that notebook of Benny's he's been caring around  
 **S=** uh-huh  
 **MC=** hey just threw it on the couch and left I though maybe he came here  
 **S=** no

i think about it for a second where could Kelly be and then I knew right where he went so I grabbed my stuff and started to leave

 **S=** Herman I'm gonna need the rest of the night off  
 **H=** what your shift just started

So I ran out of Molly's and jump into my car and started to drive to Benny's cabin but before I get to far I text jenifer to see if she knew where his cabin was and she answer back pretty fast and gave me the address so I drove to the address so I could see what's going on with Kelly.

 **Kelly's pov:** as I heard Stella talking to Doug about how bad she felt in her marriage to grant and how those words were what she said to me months ago when she broke up with me and it makes me realize that how much I pushed her away back then after Benny died and how I treated her and so when we were done at the ex-husband house I drive her to her car and went home for a few minutes and grab some clothes and headed toward my dads cabin to think of how I could be a better man do Stella the man she deserve. Later on in the night after I was cleaning up I heard someone knocking on the door and I wonder who it was because I don't think I told anyone where it is or who knows where it is I got up and answer the door and there stood Stella before she could said anything I decided to speak up

 **K=** you deserve a better man than me...so I decide... I decide I'm gonna be the man you deserve

Within a few seconds we both lean in for a kiss

General pov: they slow walk into the cabin and starts to undress each other and both end of having sex on the couch

 **S=** wow  
 **K=** wow what  
 **S=** I am just shocked that you said these words to me and I kinda miss this  
 **K=** kinda  
 **S=** ok fine I totally miss this and you  
 **K=** same here  
 **S=** so what made you decide to be a man I deserve  
 **K=** well when you were talking to Doug about how it was like being married to grant and how he complete drained you it hit me that I kinda was doing the same thing to you right after Benny died so in a way this arson case brought me back to you  
 **S=** yeah thank god for this arson case  
 **K=** so what made you come looking for me tonight  
 **S=** well when I didn't see you at Molly's I ask Matt where you where he didn't know I started to think where you could of gone and then I remember about this cabin so I left work and head toward here  
 **K=** I bet Herman was mad  
 **S=** I think so since my shift just started and I left within fifteen minutes of the my shift started but he will get over it _( they both laugh)_  
 **K=** yes he will ( they kiss) lets go to bed it's getting late and plus I am tried  
 **S=** okay that's a nice fire place over there keeping us warm  
 **K=** yes it is

He kisses her forehead and they fall asleep. The next morning Kelly wakes up before Stella wakes up so he gets off the couch with out waking her and goes outside to clean the Porch off . Inside Stella woke up and notice Kelly wasn't there and then heard him outside sweeping the porch so she laid awake looking at the fireplace just being happy they are back together. A few seconds later she hears the door shut and looks up and see Kelly walking in

 **S=** morning  
 _( he walks to the back of the couch while Stella rolls in her back to see him and he grabs her hand)_  
 **K=** how's it going  
 **S=** mmm it's pretty perfect... how are we going on time  
 **K=** _( he looks at his watch)_ uh we should shower up and hit the road  
 **S=** okay... _( Stella sits up and starts to look around)_ you decide to get this place ready to sell  
 **K=** I'm gonna keep it fix it up make it worthy

Stella gets up and walks toward Kelly

 **S=** (laughs) um which way is the shower

( he points toward the shower and then they kiss each other on the lips and Stella starts to walk away but grabs Kelly's hand)

 **S=** yeah no I mean you should show me  
 **K=** oh

 **General pov:** they have a long shower and get dressed and head to work in their cars. Once they get there the first call comes in and it's about a factory fire and by the end of the episode everyone is trapped inside.

 **Authors note :** stellaride are back together finally. That line he said to Stella will go down in history. That was a shocker that the Chaplin asked Brett to marry him already. Why did they leave all the firehouse in that factory in danger really. Tell me what you think of this season finale


	38. New beginnings

_**HT= Harbor tow**_

 **General pov:** The mattress factory fire turned out really bad in the end where the boiler blew up on everybody, Brett, foster and boden fell through the floor and Brett had a broken arm. When the boiler blew up Otis was the one that saves everybody from getting any where near the explosion but in the end it cost him his life. Three months later Brett is settling in to life in Indiana why the rest of the fire house moves on without Otis.

 **Stella's pov:** It's been three months since we lost I miss him so much and I miss having somebody to compete with but overall I think I'm doing better than Cruz right now because Otis was his best friend. But on a happier side of things me and Kelly have been doing a lot better we have become much stronger together since we work the arson case together and he is living up to the words he said to me at the cabin which I very much appreciate. Now that Otis is gone Casey decided to let me be the one that drives the truck because I'm the only other one that has been driving the truck before Plus I think he thinks Otis would want me to drive the truck if he wasn't there. And right now we are still trying to find it somebody to fill out a spot on track so at the moment we are borrowing Ritter from engine. Right now me and Ritter are cleaning the truck out as one of our chores today

 **M=** hey Ritter did you take a pike pole out of the rig after that kitchen fire last shift

 **CR=** yeah I did the uh Pike part of it was breaking away from the handle so I sent it to equipment maintenance we should be getting a replacement  
 **S=** it has been good having you on track I mean under the circumstances  
 **CR=** Herman's barely looked at me since the...  
 **M=** ah he's not sore at you  
 **CR=** you didn't see him light me up  
 **S=** that's just his default disposition  
 **CR=** well he... he hasn't exactly asked me back to engine... i'm gonna grab another soap bucket get to the windows outside the briefing room  
 **M=** I can help with that

Once they walked away I bring my way to you up to where my coat is before I could put it away I hear the new paramedic singing out loud to himself so I laugh at him and laugh at what Emily's face is like but in the middle of me laughing and looking at Emily Kelly walks by and gives me a kiss on my cheek. I just smile because he is definitely show me what amazing guy he really can be

 **Kelly's pov:** it's crazy to me that it's been three months since me and Stella work that arson case together I'm glad she decided to help me out who knows if I could solve it on my own plus that case made me realize how much I miss her and how much I needed to be a better man for her and how much I hurt her during the time we were together. It's also been three months since the firehouse lost Otis but he died a hero and that's all that matters I've been keeping a good eye on Joe since they were really close and he is hurt the most by Otis's death. Right now it's the end of shift so I go and look for Stella because I have an idea about taking her out for a date. I find her in the locker room getting changed

 **K=** hey  
 **S=** hey you  
 **K** = you ready to go yet  
 **S=** almost  
 **K=** good so I have an idea  
 **S=** you do  
 **K=** yes I knew how about we have dinner tonight I found a place I want to try  
 **S=** oh really well let's do it  
 **K=** all right ready to go  
 **S=** yes let's go

We leave work and I drop Stella off at her place

 **K=** i'll pick you up about 630  
 **S** = all right that's works see you later ( they kiss  
 **K=** see you later  
 **S=** okay

A Couple hours later  
Right now I am walking up the stairs to Stella's door I can't wait to spend more time with her . I knocked on her door she answered within a few minutes and when she open the door she looked amazing

 **K=** wow you look great  
 **S=** thank you  
 **K=** You Ready to go  
 **S=** yes I am  
 **K=** let's go

We headed to the restaurant we enjoyed our dinner with some small talk over the meal once we were done we headed up to the roof to look at the City view and then Stella spoke up

 **S=** that was so good  
 **K=** agreed boden recommended it or Donna actually said to bring somebody there for a special occasion  
 **S=** what is the special occasion  
 **K=** you  
 **S=** and they said that you weren't romantic ( they laugh)  
 **K=** Who said that  
 **S=** oh I don't know everyone  
 **K=** well maybe I didn't have the right girl to be romantic with

They kiss and then turn toward to look out at the city views

 **S=** Hey how's Casey doing  
 **K=** he carries the weight of this more than the rest  
 **S=** I can tell  
 **K=** he said he's going to Molly's tonight  
 **S=** you want to head over there

 _ **( He shakes his head yes and so they start walking away when Stella gives him a big kiss on the cheek.)**_

We had head to Molly's so we can hang out with Matt about half hour into hanging out with Matt Stella walks by me and I just smile at her because she's so beautiful

 **MC=** listen kidd been staying over more and more if you guys want me out of there to give you privacy  
 **K=** Forget it we're fine she's fine  
 **MC=** i'm just saying I...  
 **K=** don't bring it up again you're not going anywhere all right

 _ **General pov**_ : Cruz brought up a good point to chief when they were at Molly's about how will the firefighters that come after them remember the ones that was here before so Boden, came up with a plan of how we can remember Otis for being the hero he was in that mattress fire so he had somebody build him a stone with a plaque on it that has Otis his name he gathered everybody around and told him this is how we will remember Otis and he also looked up the words that Otis said and washing to Joe as his last nine words which are

 **CB=** Brother I will always be with you

 **Stella's pov** : it's been a week since boden showed us the stone that he made to honor Otis and I think it's health most of us move on better from his death. Right now I'm in the locker room getting ready with Emily

 **EF=** wow how many shampoos does one woman need  
S= uh when Brett emptied her locker I took in her toiletries I didn't want them to feel abandoned

As they were talking the new paramedic walk past them and just a towel

 **EF=** oh my God pull up the tower Collins this isn't a strip club... i'm gonna kill that guy I mean who.. Who walks around nude when shifts already started  
 **S=** he's not that bad and you got them at the scenery is kind of nice  
 **EF=** it's not nice enough to compensate for the rest of him.  
 **S** = OK Foster Collins is your partner at least for now and as much as it sucks brett is not coming back so you Gotta make this work  
 _ **(The bells go off)**_

 _ **General pov:**_ They get to a scene or somebody is hanging by a rope five stories up and the other truck company that has our yard doesn't have a long enough ladder to reach him so Stella back the truck up so they can use the aerial but then one of the candidates off of the other truck decided to climb up the balconies to get to him before he falls. Which work he was able to hold him while Casey and Kelly climbed up the truck to get to him.

 **Stella's pov:** me and Herman decided to reach out to Otis his brother to see if they want to take on Otis's part of the bar and right now Herman is talking to them on the phone.

 **H=** Bad news Vald and Dmitri are out  
 **S=** you couldn't talk "em" into it,... bummer  
 **CR=** who's Vald and  
 **H=** Dmitri... Otis his brothers they inherited his share of Molly's but they rather put the money in municipal bonds or something and that's their rights but I ain't got the cash to buy "em out... _ **( he gets up and walks in front of the tv.)**_ okay hey what do you say Mouch huh how would you like to buy into molly's I know you got some cash stashed inside that mattress  
 **M=** no thanks I got retirement looming on the horizon the last thing I need is to dump my savings into a bar  
 **H=** but you already spent all your money at Molly's I am offering you a piece of the action and discounted drinks at the employee rate  
 **M=** could you ...  
 _ **( Herman looks toward Cruz)**_  
 **CZ=** don't look at me I I've been paying rent by myself for months now it's bleeding me dry why don't you go ask somebody who's making that sweet Lieutenant pay ( Kelly walked in)  
 **H=** hey severide how would you like to buy Otis's share of Molly's huh it's a hell of a business opportunity plus you're there all the time anyways  
 **K=** I go to Molly's because I wanna Drink not fix the urinal  
 **H=** I already replaced that urinal it works just fine  
 **S=** you know Herman's got a point we are at Molly's all the time we really need to get out more you know just the two of us  
 **K=** you know boden said I could use his boat whenever I want since I help maintain it maybe we could go out on the lake and do some fishing  
 **S=** how about you leave the fishing gear behind because I got a new bikini in a cocktail thermos that will provide all the recreations we need  
 **K=** that's much better plan  
 **S=** thank you

Kelly walks away. I knew he would like my plane much better plus I bet if we did go fishing I would show him up by catching more fish than he did and I don't think he would want that to happen. The next day Kelly comes to pick me up and we head to the docks where the boat is

 **K=** you ready to go  
 **S=** yes but can I drive the boat  
 **K=** wait no  
 **S=** why not  
 **K=** well this is the Chiefs boat and if we mess it up I will never hear the end of it from him and be in so much trouble  
 **S=** I understand I don't want to get in trouble with the chief

We hop on the boat and start driving for a little bit in the lake when all of a sudden the boat started acting up and then just stop moving so Kelly decided to check out the engine and see what was happening and our past an hour past he was still working on it

 **K=** dammit

 _ **( I try to get him to look at me but it didn't work)**_

 **K=** dammit come on  
 **S=** listen I don't know boats but maybe I could help with the stress part of all this _**( she kisses his cheek)**_  
 **K=** no no it's either a bad connection or this whole wiring harness is shot  
 **S=** okay all right that's it I'm gonna call harbor tow and I'm gonna have them tow us back  
 **K=** no no no no no no I'm gonna get this going  
 **S=** you've been saying that for an hour  
 **K=** Stella! There's no chance were calling for a rescue zero

About five minutes later he decided to give up and he called Harbor tow and they came to rescue them in for us back to shore on the way back to shore the one tow guy was talking about us and we overheard him

 **HT=** I cannot wait to tell the boys about this one the fire fighter who had to get himself rescued off the lake talk about irony to the intrepid Kelly Severide helpless and lost at se _ **a ( back at shore)**_ this guy is like a big important firefighter so  
 **K=** ah we got it from here Tommy thanks for the help you can go back and work on your tan

At that very moment two guys try to pull another boat into the docks when one of them fell off The boat and his leg got caught in the motor underneath so Kelly jumped in and try to save him while I got over to the other boat and turned off the motor. Once Kelly save the guy and I took off my sweatshirt to wrap it around his like to make sure the blood stopped Kelly called out to Tommy

 **K=** Tommy we need an ambulance call 911  
 **HT=** yeah yeah yeah  
 **S=** just breath I got you  
 **K=** you're gonna be all right buddy just sit tight  
 **S=** how you doing

Me and Kelly stayed with the guys until the ambulance showed up once they showed up and transferred the guys to med we looked at each other and just laugh.

 **K=** what a day  
 **S=** what a crazy day  
 **K=** it's like rescues like to follow us anywhere we go even when we try to have a nice peaceful day  
 **S=** oh yeah that's what we get for being firefighters and trying to relax  
 **K=** yeah also let's go away don't tell anybody about us getting stuck in the middle of the light  
 **S=** or that we had to get towed back to shore  
 **K=**. especially that I would never hear the end of it from the squad guys  
 **S=** agreed but now what are we gonna do  
 **K=** why don't we just go to molly's  
 **S=** we go there all the time  
 **K=** anywhere else we could go right now you can think of  
 **S=** not really lets go  
 **K=** all right

We walked back to the car when I realized I do not have a jacket anymore

 **S=** hey I just realized I gave my coat to the guys leg so I don't have a coat to wear over my bikini  
 **K=** well lucky for you I have a hoodie left in my car  
 **S=** thanks babe  
 **K=** no problem and by the way you look really sexy in your bikini  
 **S=** it's about time you notice  
 **K=** well I kind of noticed earlier when we were rescuing that guy but I couldn't really say anything at that time  
 **S=** oh ok  
 **K=** yeah

We get in the car and head to Molly's once we walk and I speak up

 **S=** oh after all the big plans look where we end up  
 **K=** we can make up for today how about a world trip to pictured rocks  
 **S=** oh I like that idea except I will drive this time ( the laugh)

I walk away and get a check in with Herman at the bar. Kelly and me decide to go for the world trip right after the next shift. A couple days later it was the end of shift I leave a little bit early from ship to fill my gas tank up so we can head there without have to stop so many times to fill the gas tank up and I come back to the firehouse to pick Kelly up and say farewell to the others so they don't try to get a hold of me for the day or two that will be gone

 **S=** all right my love cherry is gassed up and ready to take me and Kelly pictures rocks farewell  
 **EF=** no you and I are gonna go get Brett  
 **S=** what  
 **EF=** she doesn't wanna be there you heard her on the phone last night  
 **CZ=** Foster's right she was talking about starting a garden she killed every house plant in the apartment  
 **EF=** and also sidenote if I can't get her back by next shift I am screwed  
 **S=** let's go bring a girl home  
 **CZ=** good luck ladies

Once we leave the locker room and head toward my car I realize I still had that road trip with Kelly in so I tell Emily to go wait in my car in so I can talk to Kelly

 **K=** hey you is the car gassed up  
 **S=** it is but I got bad news  
 **K=** what you got to work after all at Molly's  
 **S=** no but Emily just roped me into going to get Brett and bringing her back home  
 **K=** I see  
 **S=** I hate that we can't go now but...  
 **K=** Stella it's fine girl bring Brett back it will make this house feel a lot better to have her back home  
 **S=** are you sure  
 **K=** I am plus when you get back come to my place we can just watch TV and go on the road trip another day  
 **S=** all all right see you later _**(they kiss)**_ thank you for understanding  
 **K=** you're welcome now hurry up and get back here because I'm already missing you  
 **S=** all right bye  
 **K=** bye

 _ **A Couple hours later**_

 **S=** on the left or the right  
 **EF=** I think it's on the right  
 **S=** is this it  
 **EF=** oh yeah yeah that's it that's Kyle's rental place  
 **S=** all right let's go kick this door down  
 **EF=** wait we're not literally going to kick the door down by Kyle's my friend and maybe we should knock first

They walk to the door but than Brett comes out before they can get anywhere near the door

 **S=** you need to come home Brett OK we don't want to kidnap you but we will if we have to  
 **EF=** what you might think you're happy here but you're not you need to be next to me in the rig, yelling about how I think out of pitch all the time or how I don't stock the gauze properly or...  
 **SB=** let's go  
 _ **( the girls hugs)**_

 **General pov:** while the girls were on the road trip to bring Brett back. Kelly KC and the chief met with the candidate they saw earlier on the call to offer him a job at 51 and he took it.

 _ **Authors note: sorry it took me forever divide this chapter but with 801 didn't have much scenes in it So I decided to add it with 802 and hopefully it was worth the wait on some Stellaride content. Plus how sad was that that Otis died.**_


	39. leadership

**BG= Blake Gallo**

 **General pov:** it was the new guy Blake Gallo's first day at firehouse 51 it also was Sylvie's first day back at work. As she walks onto the apparatus floor she sees Herman she tries to get his attention it doesn't work and he walks away into the fire house so she follows to see if she can catch him or find anybody else to sa hi to but nobody was allowed besides Mouch who was asleep on his couch, went all the sudden everybody jumped up or from somewhere and said welcome back.

 **Kelly's pov:** last shift the chief had me and Matt look at a list of people that are nominees to go to this leadership conference next week I just got done looking through the list and so I go and find the chief and he is working with one of the tech guys on a new technology in the firehouse so I interrupt to tell him what I think

 **K=** hey cheif  
 **CB=** yeah ... excuse me  
 **K=** looked over the names you gave me last year nominees for that leadership conference in Springfield  
 **CB** = and  
 **K=** well some of the city's best on here all solid smoke eaters can't go wrong with any of them  
 **CB=** but nobody stands out  
 **K=** uh CFD's Full of power hitters but natural leaders those are hard to find  
 **CB=** thank you  
 **K=** yeah

Kelly walks away and the chief looks in the distance and see Stella showing the new guy around and he starts to think

 **Stella's pov:** it was the new guys first day so I decided to be the one to show him around the firehouse and tell him how everything works on here and how everybody acts around here right now we are heading in the locker room and I happen to see Joe.

 **S=** ah hey Gallo this is Joe Cruz  
 **BG=** hey great to meet you uh huge opportunity working next to the best rescue squad in Chicago  
 **CZ=** this you ( points to the locker)  
 **BG=** yeah  
 **CZ=** not this one you can pick any other locker you want but this one is off-limits  
 _ **( joe walks away)**_  
 **BG=** belongs to Otis  
 **S=** yeah  
 **BG=** dammit should've thought to ask  
 **S=** there are going to be some bumps Gallo my advice always, refill the coffee, never take Mouch spot, be responsible for your tools and don't take things personally  
 **BG=** copy that

I left the locker room to let Gallo choose his locker since he can't have the one that belongs to owners why I go work on something that I think needs to be done for truck. Once I'm done with it I go to the Chiefs office to hand it to him  
 _ **( knocks on the door)**_  
 **S=** am I interrupting something  
 **CB=** not in the slightest  
 **S=** just wanted to drop off some equipment request drill supplies to help Gallo get some time in with the team  
 **CB=** Casey asked for this  
 **S=** no I just figured I had a good sense of where we need to work fitting Gallo in and this will help so that we're not stumbling into each other on calls  
 **CB=** so this was your idea  
 **S=** yeah but I cleared it with Casey  
 **CB=** no no no no that's good it shows good initiative  
 **S=** oh thanks chief ( Stella starts to walk out of his office)  
 **CB=** before you leave um  
 **S=** mm-hmmm  
 **CB=** Springfield training grounds next week IAFF they are hosting an event for future fire service leaders and I would be very grateful if you represented our district  
 **S=** me!  
 **CB** = if you're willing  
 **S** = I am sure uh but severide or Casey..,  
 **CB=** they already have experience you show great potential it would mean a great deal to me  
 **S=** of coarse chief yeah  
 **CB=** yes  
 **S=** yes  
 **CB=** then I'll handle all the details  
 **S=** OK all right all right

I walk away from his office beyond shocked that he thought of me to be going to this leadership conference because I don't see how I am a leader in anything all I did was fill out something that I thought that needed to be done for truck 81 to help the new guy. I start walking back to my bed when Kelly sees from his office and calls out to me

 **K=** hey you  
 **S=** hey  
 **K=** are you okay  
 **S=** yeah I'm just in a little shock right now  
 **K=** really why is that  
 **S=** well the chief just handed me this packet to get me ready because he wants me to represent our district at the leadership conference next week and I don't know what to think  
 **K** = wow that's amazing Stella  
 **S= I** know but I don't know what to say  
 **K** = come in here and take a Seat on my bed to clam your nerves  
 _ **( in Kelly's office)**_  
 **S=** I just don't see where I fit into all this  
 **K=** what do you mean  
 **S=** I don't have any leadership experience to share  
 **K=** chief thinks you do  
 **S=** yeah but he's got a lot on his mind I mean maybe he didn't read it all the way through. Maybe he thinks that because I am a woman  
 **K=** no no  
 **S=** _**( she sees a part in the packet that she looks at)**_ look there's a whole breakout group on scuba rescues Kelly I've never scuba'd in my freaking life _**(Kelly Laughs at her)**_ It stop stop it's not... it's not funny  
 **K=** Stella breathe you're working yourself up no one cares if you can dive or not  
 **S=** you don't know that... I need to get back to work  
 _ **( Stella leaves his office)**_

 **Kelly's pov:** i'm actually surprised that she thought of Stella for this leadership conference who knew he was thinking about him. I Kinda have to laugh at her because she's so cute when she works her self up like that like she can't do anything she puts her mind to. She is one of the best firefighters in this house not that anybody needs to know that. After a few minutes after she leaves I decide to get up and go tell Matt about Stella been chosen for the leadership conference

 **K=** hey  
 **MC=** hey man what's up  
 **K=** you remember that list of people Boden wanted us to look at for the nominees for the leadership conference next week  
 **MC=** yeah the one in Springfield  
 **K=** that will be the one  
 **MC=** what about it  
 **K=** well I just found out that he has chosen somebody already  
 **MC** = really who was the person he chose off the list  
 **K=** he actually didn't choose anybody off the list he chose our very own Stella kidd  
 **MC=** wow that's exciting she must be happy  
 **K=** she might be happy but right now she's in a state of shock she's surprised that he chosen her and then also learned that she might have to teach people about scuba diving when she's never scuba dive in her whole life  
 **MC=** Poor Stella but at least she has you to teach her how to scuba dive if she needs it  
 **K=** that's a good point besides I think she's the best person for this job she's one of the better firefighters in this whole house  
 **MC=** put it away more but as long as we don't tell anybody else these boys will get very mad if we say that she's the best  
 **K=** I won't tell anybody trust me  
 **MC=** that's good  
 _ **The next day at Molly's**_  
 **K=** chief still all up in your business about Gallo  
 **MC=** he just needed a little time to see what I see that's all where is kidd  
 **K=** on A mission to read every firefighter manual in existence  
 **MC=** oh my date just arrived  
 **K=** you asked out smart girl  
 **MC=** mmm

After Casey left with his date I decided to try to call Stella to see how she's doing on reading those fire fighters manuals but she didn't answer so I left her a voicemail and hopefully she can call me back if not I will just talk to her at next shift

 _ **The next day on shift**_

 **K=** how did it go with smart girl look like you two were hitting it off  
 **MC=** oh we hit it off all night  
 **K=** uh- oh  
 **MC=** yeah maybe washed into that one couple red flags went up and I blew right past them so now I'm thinking I need to Extricate myself just not sure how  
 **K=** my advice when in doubt do nothing this problems have a way of solving themselves

We walk onto the apparatus floor with the new technology system going off like crazy so the chief has Casey call the smart girl that he has contact with to come fix it before everybody loses their minds with the new system. While Casey does that I go inside and find Stella to talk to her and see how everything is going

 _ **In the bunker room**_  
 **K=** everything okay you never called me back last night so  
 **S=** i'm just a little... look I... I know you were trying to help me the other day and I shouldn't have snapped at you... this may be hard for you to get but I'm just not like you. You know I... I didn't spend my whole life been groomed for command I wasn't raised around a bunch of men in white shirts saying that they expect great things from me when I grow up I was one of two women in my academy class and we were treated like it was a gift for us. You know just to be there so you know Um something like this like a nod form boden just not something that I that I gamed out before in my head  
 **K=** that's called self-doubt which I know is foreign to you  
 **S=** sure  
 **K=** what I'm saying is you're not alone I've got with plenty of it myself but you know who I never doubted not once  
 **S=** hmm  
 **K=** you

He pulls her over to his bed that he was sitting on they kiss and he pulls her into a hug after a few minutes stella speaks up

 **S=** Thank you  
 **K=** you're welcome I just don't want you to ever doubt yourself but you can never be a great leader one day because you will be an excellent leader  
 **S=** well thanks I better get back to reading these manuals to catch up before next week for the leadership conference  
 **K=** if you need any help just let me know  
 **S=** I will thanks babe  
 **K=** no problem ( they kiss)

 **Stella's pov:** once I had that deep conversation with Kelly it made me feel better that Boden decision by choosing me to be the leader at this conference I think I've been this way maybe with me being a leader there it shows that women can do anything a man can do and better. So for the rest of the shift I read anything related to leader ship in these fire fighter manuals. After shift when I'm at home late at night I get a text from Kelly saying to meet him at this location for a surprise date so I get dressed and head over that way. Once I climb stairs up to the rooftop I noticed nobody's around so I call out

 **S=** hello  
 **K=** over here  
 **S=** okay I was 100% sure you would text me the wrong address this is your surprise date  
 **K=** gonna teach you some scuba basics you won't become an expert but you won't have to say you never done it before  
 **S=** Kelly you don't have to  
 **K=** I know... try this on  
 _ **( hands over a scuba suit)**_  
 **S=** you know now that you mention it this actually would be a pretty good look on me... do you want to come help me try this on yes or no

I am so happy that Kelly being the most supportive boyfriend ever and it doesn't help that he does scuba diving and he can teach me before this conference next week. So we go into the bathroom area to change into my scuba suit before we put it on we have a little fun. Once we have it on and had our fun we go out and he teaches me a couple scuba tricks in the pool but also we have a little fun while we're in the pool with splashing each other

 _ **Authors note: I love all the stellaride content in this episode it really showed that they will he want Kelly to be that supportive boyfriend that we know he can be and it took him this long to figure that out. I love the dead finally giving Stella a storyline and it's a great storyline about women being a leader and a job where it's male dominant. So thank you chief for choosing Stella for this leadership conference.**_


	40. its scary

**General pov:** it's the day of the Chicago Bears football game, and Matt, Kelly,Stella,Brett, Kevin ,Jay, Haley,Kim and Natalie went to the game and decided to tailgate before the game started outside of the field.  
 **S=** when are we going to eat it's been it's been too long  
 **K=** I know I know you will just hold on it's almost done  
 **S=** all right okay _ **( they kiss and sella goes to sit down with the girls)**_  
 **KB=** what's up with the TV Kev  
 **KA=** umm listen the input should  
 **KB=** we're missing pregame  
 **KA=** I know we're missing the pregame it's going to be on soon  
 **SB** = did you bring the right cable  
 **KA=** did I bring- of course I bought the right cable if we just be quiet I don't need any help  
 **KB=** but we're missing the pregame  
 **KA** = burgess  
 **KB=** it's not on  
 **HU=** two dozen sweet corn tamales from Garcias  
 **KB=** what  
 **S=** oh yes  
 **NM** = thank you  
 **S=** these are so good  
 _ **( kelly notice them eating)**_  
 **K=** hey wait until we eat the sausage  
 **S=** Mm-hmm mm-hmm yeah yeah right yep do what kelly said ( laughs)  
 **J=** you gonna get that working before we got to go in  
 **KA=** Jay if you don't leave me alone okay if I hear another damn word about this pregame

As Kevin is trying to get the TV to work still Jay and Matt were throwing the football back-and-forth when all the sudden they noticed a big crowd around this dude that was not looking good so Matt decided to go see what's going on turns out the guy had what looked like a really bad rash on his leg so Natalie rushed him to med. The next day on shift a lot more victim started showing up with the same thing that the guy had at the tailgate had on his leg so that's when the firehouse 51 and district 21 started to join forces and look for the reason why so many people are getting this rash on their bodies. They get called to CCU where a big fire has happened and squad tweakers downstairs to rescue the victims in the basement while truck 81 goes upstairs to rescue anybody that's up on the second floor. It took a while for squad three to ask you the victims from behind two large pieces of glass. While truck 81 was arguing with people on the second floor the fire turned green which was not good so they came downstairs and it turned out to be something related to chemicals so they had to i'll go through the quarantine hazmat system to clear off it from their bodies.

 **Stella's pov** : while we were inside trying to rescue people from the second floor in the fire turned green on is my coat cut on fire and luckily Matt was nearby and he was able to get the fire off of me before it hurt me bad. Ever since that it's kind of freaked me out because maybe I have some kind of burn on my skin that I don't know about yet so after we get through the disinfected of the hazmat chemicals that was possibly in that fire I keep freaking out that there's some on my skin and I don't know what I'm looking at as I go to pick up my stuff that they laid aside in the scenarios I noticed Kelly coming up behind me so I speak up

 **S=** scary stuff like I keep looking at my skin for discoloration but I don't even know what I'm looking for _**(he grabs her hands and wraps his arms around her back so that the face-to-face)**_ this  
 **K=** hey I'm not worried  
 **S=** oh well I'm glad to see one of us isn't terrified by this thing  
 **K=** it's not how I'm gonna go  
 **S=** yeah you know that for certain ( shakes his head yes) all right how are you gonna go  
 **K=** an old man,in bed with our kids and grandkids in the surrounding me  
S= when did you get so good at knowing what to say hmm ( they laugh)  
 **MC=** severide boden wants to see us  
 _ **( he leans in and gives her a kiss before he walks away)**_

Well I never thought I'd hear those words out of his mouth he's thinking about future with me and thinking about kids who is this guy I am loving this about him right now and he just made me feel 100% better that I will be OK.

 _ **Authors note: sorry this chapter is a little shorter than normal but there wasn't much of them in the crossover to worry about also hopefully you understand my summarization of what happened in the crossover. Also I wish the tailgate was longer plus I love how everyone keep getting on Kevin about the tv.**_


	41. badass stella

**JO= Justina Ortiz F1,F2,F3= Firefigters CM= Chief Morgan**

 **Kelly's pov:** is the morning of the leadership conference and Stella decided to stay over last night so that I can help her more get some last-minute information about the conference. Right now we are heading down to her car to send her off to the conference I speak up

 **K=** you got everything you need for the trip  
 **S=** I got every flaming hot snack they had at the grocery store plus a gallon of milk  
 **K=** good thinking  
 **S=** i'm surprised how not nervous I am you know I'm feeling very chill  
 **K=** that's great  
 **S=** yeah figured these leadership conference happen every year and you know plenty firefighters to buy them so _**( Kelly starts to shut her back and up)**_ wait I forgot to pack a phone charger  
 **K=** if you want me I can run back up  
 **S=** aspirin god what's wrong with me  
 **K=** I'm I'm sure they have  
 **S=** and earplugs oh I can't sleep in bunks without earplugs  
 **K=** Stella  
 **S=** I...oh hey my charger is right here ah and I did pack your plugs I knew OK and you know what they probably have aspirin at the conference. So don't worry about it  
 **K=** okay I won't  
 _ **( They walk to the front of her car and Stella gets into the Driver seat)**_  
 **S=** yeah okay all right I'll call you tonight  
 **K=** you got this stella kidd ( they kiss)

I Watch a Stella drives away she's so cute by how nervous she said she is but I think she'll do amazing at the conference and show them all that she is better than all of them of course I miss her while she's gone but she will do great things and I can't wait to see her when she gets back once she is gone I head to work

 **Stella's pov** : once I leave Kelly's please I feel a lot better and not super nervous like how I feel like I am inside just because he told me I got this. Couple hours later I live at the conference check-in area once I get myself checked in I look around and I only see one other female and she looks like she's like the boss so I go over and say hi  
 **S=** hi stella kidd firehouse 51 Chicago  
 **JO=** Justine Ortiz house 83 Pittsburgh  
 **S=** ah it looks like they're doing a killer job closing the gender gap huh  
 **JO=** what  
 **S=** oh we're the only two women here  
 **JO=** right I didn't know another female officer would be attending  
 **S=** oh I'm not an officer actually well right yet but  
 **JO=** huh I thought this was officers only

When she said that she walked away and I was as confused as ever now why am I the only One here that is not a lieutenant now I'm starting to get really nervous again because now I really have to prove myself that I belong here when everybody else has had the training and everything else. A couple hours later we all got lined up to start doing the first drill of the day and before we can get started the chief in charge yelled at me because I didn't have my gloves on so I had to run up the stairs with a hose which is fine and all but now I feel embarrassed because I'm only one that's not an officer. After a couple more hours of doing a lot more drills we decided to call it a day so I decide to get my car and called Kelly to check in on him and tell him about my day once I filled him in on my day he was surprised.

 **K=** it sounds like you had a busy first day  
 **S=** I haven't won that many stairs since the Academy but it's all good and somehow making me a leader  
 **K=** so they say  
 **S=** yeah not to brag or anything but I'm pretty sure I had the fastest time  
 **K=** so it's going well then  
 **S=** Yeah totally the thing is there's this guy here from Colorado he's a wildland expert he just won a medal of valor and I was excited about the scuba class tomorrow because you know you got me ready for it but guess what some other guy here is he would jet former navy seal  
 **K=** so what  
 **S** = just not sure that I fit in with this crowd that's all and what's worse is that I just feel like I'm letting boden down because he picked me for this and I have no idea why _**( She noticed Kelly is a little quiet on the other end of the phone)**_ hello  
 **K=** yeah I'm still here I just don't know if you want advice or to vent  
 **S=** oh that's sweet after I snapped at you  
 **K= I** learn my lesson _**( The bells go off).**_ That's me  
 **S=** go get 'em hey Kelly real quick can you just tell me that I got this one more time ( he laughs)  
 **K=** you got this Stella Kidd  
 **S=** thank you

Once he hangs up the phone it helps me big time that he said that I got this so I go and grab me something to eat for the night and head back to the main place that we are at and start looking over more stuff to make sure I am prepared for tomorrow if they ever ask me anymore questions. The next day all the firefighters are lined up in front of the building that is on fire probably getting ready to go over a scenario that we're getting ready to do when the Chiefs speaks up

 **CM=** be worn the fire is real with real consequences so gear up or go home. What are the qualities of a good leader well to name one a good leader is decisive this doesn't necessarily mean you have to arrive at a quick decision if you're the manager of Starbucks but as incident commander on the scene of a fully involved fire in an occupied structure time is a luxury. You don't have. Flames are going through both windows at still level a panic mother ones up to tell you that her babies in the back room and equip and her elderly mothers somewhere still in the house what do you do ( he starts looking at each firefighter down the line to see what they say)  
F1= Umm  
 **CM=** next  
 **F2=** I would attack with an inch and three-quarter sir send a team to vent and start a primary search  
 **CM=** next  
 **F3=** if smoke is blowing up then I would  
 **CM=** next  
 **S=** I wouldn't send anyone in chief  
 **CM=** are you tell me you'd those people die  
 **S=** if flames are rolling out at still level like you said that means the temperature at the floor is 1000° unprotected civilians can only survive 300° for a minute so at that point it's a recovery it's not a rescue  
 **CM=** finally the correct answer

Once he said I answer that? I felt better but then I looked down and seen everybody's faces they were all shocked that I got that question right so that made me feel even way better that I got this. About an hour later we were setting up for another drill when the other female firefighter comes up to talk to me

 **J0=** i've been meaning to say that was a real ballsy move The way you stood your ground at that no-win scenario  
 **S=** yeah thanks  
 **CM=** hope you all enjoyed chief Nevin's talk on station management this morning now back to the fun stuff. Will be before me zero visibility simulation with blacked out mask and live fire you all have been grouped together for days now I expect you've gotten to know each other well so I'll let you choose the incident leader for the first run  
 **JO=** I nominate Stella Kidd  
 **F1=** I second that  
 **F2=** third  
 **CM=** all right a good chief knows how to handle an ax and lay hose but also command the respect of those under him or her as incident leader you'll be responsible for getting your team in and out safely and I will be keeping time  
 **S=** copy that chief _**( turns to the others)**_ mask up

I was beyond shocked when the other female firefighter nominated me to be the incident commander first and then also to have two male firefighters back her up on it maybe I finally showed him that I am worthy of being here. So we do the zero visibility safely and I think I set the record time on it we also do a couple more drills throughout the rest of the day once we were done I head home and I can't wait to tell Kelly how well I did and how much it helped him telling me that I got this. Once I arrive home I get out of my car and within two seconds of me turning around he is standing right there waiting for me

K= welcome back

 **S** = hi. ( _ **they kiss)**_ I have so much to tell you  
 **K=** thanks get better  
 **S=** oh yeah question never had a doubt  
 _ **( they laugh and kiss again)**_

We grab my stuff from the back and head upstairs so I can tell him about my day once he opens the door he grabs my stuff from my hands

 **K=** welcome back  
 **S=** you already said that  
 **K=** I know but I'm just glad you're back  
 **S=** well thanks I'm happy to be back  
 **K=** that's good how about I put your stuff in my room and you can sit down on the couch  
 **S=** I can take care of my own stuff  
 **K=** I know you can but I got this  
 **S=** yes sir ( they laugh)

Kelly drop my stuff off in his room and then goes to the fridge and grab some beers for us and comes to the couch

 **K=** here you go  
 **S=** why thank you cheers  
 **K** = cheers (Kelly sit down on the couch) now give me your feet  
 **S=** okay here they are ( he takes off her shoes and socks and starts massaging her feet)  
 **K=** so tell me how did it go since I've talk to you  
 **S=** it turned out way better so thanks for telling me I got this because I think that really help me build my confidence again  
 **K=** you're so welcome so what happen  
 **S=** Well the chief in charge gave us all a scenario about the fire been out like a still level and a panic mother coming up to us and telling us that her baby is in a quiet and also her elderly mother's in the building somewhere like what would we do and guess what  
 **K=** what  
 **S=** I knew the right answer and nobody else did  
 **K=** way to go that's my girl  
 **S=** thanks so the next part is the funny part after I answer that question right  
 **K=** really what happen  
 **S=** well the next drill that we had to do that day was the zero visibility drill and one of us had to be like the incident commander and I was shocked by this but they nominated me to be the first one to be the incident commander on that scenario  
 **K=** that's amazing Stella I told you you got this  
 **S= I** know but I just lost my confidence the other day because I found out I was the only one there that was not an officer  
 **K=** see it doesn't matter if you're an office or not you show them that you can be a great leader and know the right answer to things so you show them  
 **S=** yes I did and thank you for massaging my feet I needed it after I beat the record of running up the stairs so many times  
 **K** = no problem but I bet you I still have the fastest time there at the leadership conference thing  
 **S=** whatever you say you're just afraid that I'm gonna beat you on time  
 **K=** not at all well I'm glad you had fun and it got better for you the second  
 **S=** me too is Matt still at work or is he at Molly's  
 **K=** I think he has a lot of captain stuff to do right now and he might go to molly's I don't know  
 **S=** so you're saying we got this place to ourselves  
 **K=** yes that's what I'm saying what's your plan and your little head Stella  
 **S=** That I can beat you to the shower  
 **K=** Game on

We run to the shower and I beat him to the shower but it didn't matter we have our fun since Matt not here

 **General pov:** after all the firefighters were done at the leadership conference the chief in charge decided to give boden him a call And to let him know how Stella did at the conference  
 **CB=** chief Morgan I was just about to call you  
CM= well I didn't want to leave you hanging Wallace after pushing through the only non-officer of the bunch I figured you must have big plans for Stella Kidd  
 **CB=** what do you think  
 **CM=** you were right she's got real potential  
 **CB=** and that is high praise indeed coming from you I've seen more crumble under your gaze  
 **CM=** well maybe I'm losing my touch  
 **CB=** somehow I doubt it thanks for the call

 _ **Authors note: Stella was a complete badass in this episode and showed everybody up at that conference. To be honest I feel like chief Boden and Kelly could've told her that this conference was for officers in the fire department and said they send her into it without knowing that part. I love that we got kelly sending Stella off to the conference and telling her that she's got this. I love that we got a phone call between them too and I love the ending scene when Stella comes home to him. Also does it look like that they are at Kelly's place and it seems like maybe she's moved back in tell me your opinion on this episode**_


	42. luckiest

**Stella's POV:** everything has been going great with work and Kelly so that's good we just do I don't work and we started walking towards the kitchen  
 **S=** so I bought a scratch and win ticket one of those where are you match The exploding bomb to the target  
 **K=** okay  
 **S=** I lost  
 **K** = sorry to hear that  
 **S=** I never win those things I mean not even when the prize is another scratch off ticket  
 **CB=** sevride Van meter called there's a new lieutenant at OFI he sending over to talk to you today  
 **K=** uh about the arson case  
 **CB=** I assume so he didn't give any details  
 **( the bells go off)**

We get called to a hostage situation by the police officers. What happened was a crazy ex-boyfriend and the ex-girlfriend got in a fight and it turned bad when he pulled a gun out on her and was holding her hostage. The cops try to negotiate with him to let her go but he gave up and through the phone that he was talking to him on out the window so the police decide to try to teargas him but that didn't work and ended up making it where it was smoke in the apartment. Kelly came up with the idea of having him and Matt repell down the building to save the victim. The chief agreed and I went up with Kelly Casey Gallo , Capp And Tony. Once Tony and Capp Got the ropes anchor down in a spot on the work me in Gallo each coach mat or Kelly and I automatically chose to help Kelly to tie the rope to them to get them ready to do it they need to do

 **S=** don't get shot

Kelly give me to not let me understand what I'm saying and him and Matt start to lower them self down within two minutes they were able to save the victim and was able to help the cops to get the ex boyfriend who had the gun.

 **Kelly's POV:** we just did a rescue of a woman that was held hostage by her ex-boyfriend we got the Cubs like normal once we got back to the firehouse I went into the common room to write some stuff down on the whiteboard when all the sudden somebody knocks on the door  
 **K=** yeah  
 **WS=** Lieutenant Severide  
 **K=** yeah  
 **WS=** hi I'm Lieutenant Wendy Seager from OFI  
 **K=** good to meet you  
 **WS=** same here Captain Van-meter told me about your work on the south bell arson it was pretty impressive  
 **K=** team Effort  
 **WS=** well I did a little digging and found out you done lots of great work on arson case is just like your dad did  
 **K=** how can I help you Lieutenant  
 **WS** = well I new to OFI but the main reason they brought me in was to help clear a backlog of cases I told Vanmeter that with the right team I could do it i'd love for you to come work with us severide  
 **K=** ( **laughs)** I appreciate the offer but I'm happy where I am  
 **WS=** yeah I thought you might say that but maybe take a little more than a half a second to think about it I mean this will just be a detailed doesn't have to last forever and you know how challenging and fun fire investigation can be  
K= I respect the work that OFI does I do but for me the squad is home this morning we rappelled down east side of a building to rescue a hostage it's going to be pretty hard to beat  
 **WS** = Okay well thanks for hearing me out _ **( she starts to walk out)**_  
 **K** = mm-hmm  
WS= you're expression when I introduce myself I've.. i've seen it a lot in the CFD I mean people are always surprised by how young I am to have this rank but there's a reason I made Lieutenant by the time I was 28 I don't give up easily _**( she walks away )**_

I get why she came to me but I don't ever see myself behind a desk or ever leaving 51 I love being a firefighter she can try her best but I will never leave 51 to work at OFI

 **Stella's POV:** right now I'm hanging with the girls trying to scratch off another ticket to see what I win while I listen about if Brett might be going on a date with somebody

 **SB=** it's not a date late drinks or dinner is a date but lunch that's daytime which means it's professional  
 **S=** I need carrots to win but I keep getting those little green things what are these apples  
 **EF=** that's broccoli girl  
 **SB=** does anybody care about my crisis  
 **S=** i'm sorry I do but it's just that the guy at the deli said that this is the game that people seem to win the most,. If it's just the two of you it's a date  
 **SB=** ugh really  
 **EF** = I don't know lunch doesn't really say romance to me and it definitely doesn't say sex  
 **S=** i'm going to have to disagree with you there  
 **EF=** what is so long with a date anyways  
 **SB=** I just got out of an engagement I'm not ready to start dating again  
 **S=** that was months ago ancient history  
 **EF=** yeah it's time for you to get back out there and Ryan is pretty cute  
 **S=** yeah  
 **EF=** for a do-Gooder  
 **SB=** no I'm gonna cancel  
 **S=** damn it  
 **SB=** sorry it's just  
 **S=** no it's not you uh I just scratch my last box and it's tomatoes so I lost again _**( I walk away)**_

 **Kelly's POV:** I am in my office doing my paperwork like usual when Capp told me that the chief was looking for me so I get up and head toward his office

 **K=** you were looking for me chief  
 **CB=** yes I was I was hoping you could explain this transfer slip _**( hands over the slip)**_ that I received a few minutes ago  
 **K** = this is a mistake  
 **CB=** so you're not moving to OFI  
 **K=** of course not and I made that clear to Lieutenant Seager  
 **CB=** not clear enough apparently  
 **K=** I have no interest of changing departments chief zero I'll go see her right after shift i'll clear everything up  
 **CB=** that's a really good idea

A couple hours later it's in the shift I get changed as fast as I can so I can go see what's going on over at OFI before I can leave the locker room Stella comes in

 **S=** hey you  
 **K=** hi  
 **S=** what's wrong  
 **K=** I got to stop by OFI to clear something up so I will meet you at home and explain everything later  
 **S=** all right _**( they kiss)**_ see you at home

once I leave I head to OFI. Once I get there I walk straight into Captain Van-meter office

 **K=** Captain  
 **VM=** hey Severide  
 **K=** there's been some kind of mistake your new recruit came to see me about putting in for detail to OFI  
 **VM=** uh yeah I heard  
 **K=** I explained that it's not going to happen I'm happy where I am  
 **WS=** there is no mistakes Severide  
 **K=** you can't transfer me without my approval you don't have that kind of authority and neither do you  
 **VM=** no we don't but the transfer didn't come from us it came from Commissioner Grissom

Once Vanmeter said his name it made complete sense this is totally what Grissom would do. He always wanted me to do better than what I have done but I've told him multiple times that I like working at 51 but he never listens. so I just leave and head home and once I get home I see that Stella is getting something out of the fridge

 **K=** hey I'm home  
 **S=** hey you do you want to beer  
 **K=** yes please  
 **S=** all right here you go  
 **K=** thanks  
 **S=** you're welcome so what's going on  
 **K** = so you member when the chief told me that somebody from OFI was going to be stopping by to see me  
 **S=** oh yeah a new person  
 **K=** well that person her name was Lieutenant Wendy Seager and the reason she stopped by was to make me a job offer to move to OFI  
S= and you said no right  
 **K=** of course I did 51 is my home but then The chief wanted to see me in his office  
 **S=** about what  
 **K=** well apparently somebody put in a transfer for me to move over to OFI  
 **S=** The new girl did that didn't she  
 **K=** that's what I thought too  
 **S=** wait she didn't then who did  
 **K=** Once I say his name it will make complete sense in your mind  
 **S=** okay then who  
 **K=** Grissom did it  
 **S=** no way why  
 **K=** Who knows with him  
 **S=** it makes sense that it was him that did it but they can't transfer you without your approval right  
 **K=** I guess They can no matter what  
 **S=** that's so messed up what are you going to do about it  
 **K=** I have no clue I will talk to Boden about it tomorrow  
 **S=** hopefully he can help you figure out a way for you to stay I don't want to meet at the firehouse without you  
 **K=** I agree at least you'll have the girls to talk to for me I will have nobody at OFI to talk to I hope we can figure out a solution for me to stay  
 **S=** let's hope so  
 **K=** hey thanks for being the one that was holding my rope today  
 **S=** No problem thanks for not getting shot  
 **K=** no problem I guess I won't tell you how close we got to getting shot at but thank God Herman did the water trick today he saved our lives  
 **S=** trust me I will be saying thank you to Herman next time I see him  
 **K=** good let's just watch TV and relax

We relax and watch TV the rest of the night

The next shift right when I get in I grab Matt and we head to the Chiefs office to talk about what's going on with OFI transfer paper and Grissom

 **MC=** how did Grissom get involved  
 **CB** = I did some recon on Lieutenant Seager turns out she came up under Grissom she was his second in command at 36  
 **K=** if Grissom thinks he can treat me like some pawn toss me wherever he wants  
 **CB=** look I don't like it either but we need a smart approach  
 **MC=** any thoughts  
 **CB=** well if the commissioner made the request there is only one course of action that is to talk to him and get him to change his mind which I am more than happy to try but the truth is there is only one person at 51 who has that kind of sway with Grissom _ **( to Kelly)**_ that's you  
 **K=** Hell yeah I'll talk to Grissom  
 **CB=** you cannot go in there hot  
 **K=** he Should've came to me himself it's like he's looking for a fight  
 **CB** = look whether we like the way he handled it or not is a relevant this is high praise from the commissioner just remember that when you talk to him

I walk out of the office

 **Stella's POV:** it's the next day of shift and right now Kelly is talking to the chief about the transfer and Grissom. As he's doing that I am talking to Emily about the situation that's going on  
 **EF** = can I actually make him do it even if he doesn't want to  
 **S=** I don't know but he's talking to the chief right now  
 **SB=** oh it was a date  
 **S=** knew it  
 **SB=** here's your reward _**( Hands Stella a couple lottery tickets)**_  
 **S=** for me  
 **SB=** mmm-hmm super simple just scratch the box and if there's a prize Underneath you win  
 **EF** = did you have fun on your lunch at least  
 **S=** I lost I'm luckless  
 **SB=** um it was fine I mean he's.. he's a sweet guy and maybe I should be getting out again but with everything I've been through I don't want a sweet guy you know I want the one _**(to Stella)**_ like what you have with _ **( she looks over to Kelly)**_  
 **S=** oh he doesn't look happy ( _ **she gets up and walks over to Kelly**_ ) upshot  
 **K=** I need to talk to Grissom and change his mind  
 **S=** if anybody can handle that assignment it you  
 _ **( while Stella is talking to Kelly capp decides to sit down and sees that there's some lottery tickets on the table and scratches them)**_  
 **CP=** I just won $50 check it out  
I chase after Capp to get my lottery ticket back

 **Kelly's POV:** I decided to wait until after shift to talk to Grissom so I don't go in there hot toward him. It's the end of shift time and I head out toward his office but before I do I catch up with Herman to see how he's doing since he got a bad deal from the hostage situation where the cop is being a jerk toward him and wants to press charges against him

 **H=** so not looking forward to facing the firing squad at the hearing next week just blindfold me and give me a cigarette already  
 **K=** yeah I'm sorry you have to go through that man it's not right  
 **H=** yeah the cops a joke but me and my stupid temper it's just a matter of time before it got me in trouble but uh i've been thinking you know maybe losing my command isn't the worst thing because maybe I wasn't cut out to be a lieutenant in the first place  
K= hey Herman leader ship is big decisions and tough moments if it wasn't for that move that you pulled with the canon me Casey and that hostage may all be dead you're right where you should be Lieutenant

I walk away and head toward Grissom's office once I live his assistant shows me in

 **GA=** Make yourself comfortable the commissioner is just coming from a news conference  
K= thanks  
Within a minute  
 **G=** Kelly  
 **K=** grizz  
 **G=** I was wondering when you'd stop by and visit me in my Gilded Cage can I get you a cup of coffee  
 **K=** come on you know why am here detailing me to OFI you think I'd take that just laying down  
 **G=** OFI is a respectable career path Kelly hell it was good enough for your dad  
 **K=** you know how I feel about you trying to help my career along  
 **G=** there's the misunderstanding you think this is about you I look after the entire department now my office of fire investigation is understaffed and you have demonstrated a table to take real talent for reading a fire ground and sniffing out arsonists  
 **K=** I have other talents to  
 **G=** sit down you want to be a master of your own faith I get it when I was a candidate I had my whole career mapped out get assigned to a busy house Distinguish myself in the line of duty and then I got transferred to the " he said Victor Schlaeger" A fire boat on Lake Michigan in January 8 of us freezing our asses off clammed onto that floating coffin for 24 hours apart I made one save an 18 month and thank God I was there to make it that assignment might not have been in my plans but it put me on the path that brought me here and I'm thankful for it public service is an about doing what you want to do Kelly it's about sacrifice it's about doing what others need you to do right now OFI he needs help and you are uniquely qualified to provide it go help them clear their backlog cases and then you can decide whether you want to return to 51  
 **K=** Okay but first I need you to do something for me first

I tell him about the Herman situation and he agrees to get Herman's charges to be dropped so once I leave his office I head home when I walk in the door I see Stella is coming out of our bedroom

 **S=** hey you  
 **K=** hey you  
 **S=** so how did it go  
 **K=** it went all right do you want the bad news or the good news first  
 **S=** I guess the bad news  
 **K=** well I am going to be going over to OFI  
 **S=** that's sad what's the good news  
 **K=** well you know what's going on apartment mate  
 **S=** oh yeah that jerk of a cop  
 **K=** well I got commissioner Grissom to dismiss the charges against Herman  
 **S=** you are a good man Kelly Severide you look out for people but I am Really going to miss seeing you at 51 every shift  
 **K=** I'll make up for it in other ways  
 **S=** you really okay going to OFI  
 **K=** as long as I get to come home to you I'm okay wherever I go  
 **S=** I am without a doubt the luckiest girl in the world.  
 _ **( they kiss)**_  
 **K=** I say I am the luckiest here  
 **S=** whatever you say when did Matt say he'll be home  
 **K=** I have no clue  
 **S=** good We have time for you to start make it up to me  
 **K=** I like the way you think  
 **General POV:** They head off to the bedroom to do their little celebration

 _ **Authors note: I don't think Kelly will be at OFI much for maybe a couple episodes so that's good and also that last scene is the best scene ever with the stellarides I hope you like what parts I add**_


	43. push to the limit part 1

**Stella's POV:** it's the first day without Kelly working at the firehouse. Which sucks not having him but he plans on not staying at OFI for not long so that's good. But at least I got Brett and Emily to hang out with. Also I at least can go home and see him. Right now me and Brett are playing this hand game called miss Mary Mack when we walk toward the buffing room when the chief stop us  
 **CB=** ladies  
 **S=** chief  
 **CB=** I just wanted to let you know I signed you up for the Academy  
 **S=** I already took the rescue tech certifications class  
 **CB=** no it's to be a instructor  
 **S=** oh  
 **S=** yes people keep reaching out to me about your performance at the leadership conference  
 **SB** = of course they are  
 **CB=** I spoke to Chief Benton he want you to take over the physical conditioning class for the new cadets  
 **S=** when  
 **CB=** tomorrow  
 **S=** oh okay yes of course I'm looking forward to chief  
 **CB=** I knew you would you know it's a great way to get your name out there establish yourself as a potential leader in the department  
 **S=** thank you chief  
 **CB=** you're welcome And yeah  
 _ **( The chief walked away)**_  
 **S** = I don't know if I even remember that conditioning Routine  
 **SB=** I don't know if you can remember Miss  
Mary Mack that will be cake  
 _ **( Brett walks away )**_

I go to my bed and see if I have the physical conditioning booklet in my stuff so I can look over it. As I'm looking for a calluses me a text to see how it's going. So instead of answering him back and he said to call him to fill him in on everything

 **K** = hey babe how's it going without me there  
 **S=** not too bad how's it going there do you miss the fire house yet  
 **K=** oh yeah it's kind of boring here  
 **S=** I bet so the reason I called you was to let you know I won't be home right after shift  
 **K=** really how come  
 **S=** well Boden signed me up to be an instructor at the Academy tomorrow and it's right after shift so I have to go straight there after work  
 **K=** wow that sound amazing babe what class is it  
 **S=** The physical condition one  
 **K=** oh wow that's a...,,  
 **S=** a hard one oh yeah  
 **K** = but don't worry you got this Stella you're stronger than any man out there  
 **S=** thanks babe _ **( Herman yells)**_ well I guess Herman needs me so I will say goodbye talk to you later  
 **K=** all right have fun talk to you later  
 _ **( I hang up with him)**_

The next day  
As I am grabbing my stuff in my locker I noticed the time on my watch and it was almost time I had to be at the Academy to teach a class so I grab my stuff and run toward my car and head toward the Academy. Once I arrive I will change into the instructor outfit and go look for the chief in charge

 **S=** chief Benton  
 **CBA=** you must be Stella Kidd  
 **S=** yes sir  
 **CBA** = Wallace speaks so highly of you I thought I might need a ladder to shake your hand  
 **S** = he's a great chief I just try and do right by him  
 **CBA=** I expect nothing less so you remember physical conditioning  
 **S=** Yeah  
 **CBA=** you'll have 20 cadets two classes  
 **S=** two  
 **CBA=** yes 30 minute break between and I believe and lead by example classes I found instructors who get in there and work alongside the cadets gets the best results  
 **S=** right yes agreed  
 **CBA=** you came directly from shift  
 **S** = yes I did  
 **CBA=** you might wanna alter your schedule  
 **S=** well I probably can't do...  
 **CBA=** cadets this is your instructor Stella Kidd when she says jump you don't say anything because you will already be jumping got it  
 **AC** = yes chief  
 **S=** okay hello uh I just want to say that this is the first time leading the class but you know not long ago I was in your shoes _**( chief gives her a look)**_ Okay let's just get to it uh high plank position _**( chief looks at Stella so she gets down)**_ and hold it for 60  
59,...58...,57...,56 ...,,,,

 _ **General POV:**_ The first color of the episode was an engine call and they called to a house where the couch caught on fire and the fire that lives there was trapped so once they saved her Herman and his team did their overhaul Herman looked under the couch and notice that person who made the couch that caught on fire so fast was the same company that made the mattress that was in the factory that killed Otis. So Herman told Matt and the chief about the issue and Herman decide he wanted to talk to the ceo of the company and Matt decide to come along when they when to talk to him. But when they showed up the ceo was busy so Herman came up with a plan of waiting outside the building until he came out and he call the whole firehouse to join him

 **CR=** hey how long you been here Lieutenant  
 **H=** oh hour number four  
 **MC=** any activity  
 **H=** not much they think they can outlast me  
 **M=** well then they definitely don't know who they are dealing with  
 **CR=** so we just sit here  
 **M=** oh this is nothing you should've seen Herman when we had this graffiti artist that was tagging at 51  
 **H=** hup here we go  
 **SG=** I said you gotta go and instead you bring friends are you trying to get me fired  
 **H=** we're not going anywhere until your CEO comes out here and talks to me  
 **SG=** you can't sit here it's private properly  
 **H=** what's your name pal  
 **SG=** Marvin  
 **H=** all right listen I know that you're just trying to do your job Marvin and you seem like a great guy I would be happy to buy you a beer someday when you're off duty but let me be clear we were all firefighters here and we all well practice at sitting around so we are not leaving until we get to talk to your CEO  
 _ **( Marvin walks away and Kelly come)**_  
 **K=** hey got your message  
 **H=** hey thanks for coming  
 **K=** sure  
 **WS=** is this what you guys do on your days off  
 **M=** yeah pretty much  
 **K=** um everyone this is Wendy Seager, Seager this is everyone  
 **H=** hey Seager  
 **MC** = so you're the one who stole my best Lieutenant  
 **H=** hey!  
 **MC=** squad Lieutenant  
 **WS** = all right guilty as charged but hey maybe you'll get him back Someday _**( everyone boos)**_ or maybe not with that attitude  
 **EF=** hey you got any water in that cooler  
 **CZ=** yeah. _ **( toss her a water)**_  
 **EF=** thanks  
 **SB=** what did the Academy say  
 **EF=** uh nothing Open so I'm still looking  
 **H=** where is Stella  
 **S=** somebody say my name _**( everyone cheers)**_  
 **MC=** hey kiddo  
 **S=** my legs are about to fail off  
 **CZ=** oh that's a shame I was hoping that you could demonstrate some mountain climbers for us  
 **S=** don't even joke _**( laughs)**_  
 **H=** Marvin  
 **SG** = look I'm just telling you that you're wasting your time all right Mr. Carrington is in Toledo on a business trip but work here and I did not tell you guys he's back next Wednesday  
 **H=** I really appreciate that next time though no lawn chairs all right I just got to figure out a way to go bigger  
 **SG=** don't do anything crazy  
 **H=** yeah okay guys let's pack it up we're moving on to Plan B  
 **BG=** Whoa what's plan B  
 **H=** uh do some brainstorming over at Molly's 15% off all tap been okay ... oh and that's discount applies to you too Marvin  
They head off to Molly's to brainstorm some ideas to get the ceo attention for Wednesday

 **Stella's POV:** after a while for brainstorming some ideas we couldn't come up with any so we all head home once I get home I felt so tried so I head straight to bed and once my head hit the pillow I fall asleep. The next morning what is a shift day so I get up and head to work. I still felt pretty tired from teaching all the classes and working a full shift but I don't think nothing of it at first because I'm just a little tied up working a little extra. When I get to work I decided to grab cup of coffee to try to wake me up within five minutes the bells go off. The call was about some dude that pinned underneath a big heavy sign so Casey had truck try and lift the sign up so that Brett and Emily can slide him out all of sudden I zoned out where I couldn't move or hear Casey yell my name once I focus I could tell he was mad at me. Once the guy was with Emily and Brett I try to say sorry to Casey for my actions and he didn't want it so we cleaned the street up and head back to the firehouse and I decide to try again to say sorry again to Casey

 **S=** Captain I'm just wanted to say I'm real sorry about my performance on the call today  
 **MC** = What am I supposed to put in the report you spaced out, that mouch was quicker than you  
 **S=** it won't happen again  
 **MC=** i'm already training one new firefighter can't be training two  
 **S=** I understand  
 **MC=** whatever you got going on in your life don't carry it with you on the truck when those bells go off you are ready, you are prepared, you are focus every single time do I make myself clear  
 **S=** yes captain  
 **MC=** dismissed

I walk away from Casey's office and head to the bathroom to put some water on my face and then I head back to my bed so I can think about how I need to work with my new schedule that's going on. It's in the shift and I am sitting on a bench when Emily and Brett walked by me

 **EF=** yo what's up  
 **S=** what  
 **EF=** your locker's over there  
 **S=** yeah no uh Cruz and mouch were taking up the whole bench so I just  
 **SB=** are you okay  
 **S=** Yeah yeah  
 **EF=** well make sure you don't miss my first spin class I'm gonna have bodies dropping in T minus two hours  
 **SB=** I'll be there  
 **S=** yeah I think I'm gonna um good luck I just gonna catch a few winks  
 **EF=** all right no problem get some rest

Once I left the firehouse I head straight home to get some rest. When I walk in the door I see Kelly sitting on the couch

 **K=** hey  
 **S=** hi ( _ **sits down on the couch)**_  
 **K** = morning sunshine ( _ **kiss her)**_  
 **S=** do I look like a zombie because I feel like one  
 **K=** A hot zombie maybe _ **( laughs**_ ) if you want to take that shit off and get some rest then do it  
 **S=** no way... no chief is giving me all these amazing opportunities and I'm I just don't want him to think I don't have the goods  
 **K** = he won't he'll think you're human  
 **S=** i'm not missing a shift all I Gotta do is get a solid power nap and I'm fine **( they kiss and** _ **laugh)**_ i'll see you on the other side

Stella gets up and walks to the bedroom while Kelly has a worried look on his face

 _ **General POV;**_ Herman finally talk to the CEO about changing the materials in his products so that nobody else dies because of the furniture

 _ **Authors note: Who else thought that Matt was being a little mean towards Stella like shouldn't he know that she is working overtime at the Academy and at the firehouse since he lives with Stella and Kelly. Especially since Cruz knew what she was doing. Also loved when Matt said my favorite lieutenant as in Kelly and Herman thought Matt didn't like him as much but it was a joke and he meant squad Lieutenant.**_


	44. push to the limit part 2

**Kelly's pov:** when Stella got home after shift I notice how tried she looked and I know she wants to do right by Boden and show how well she can do but I hope she doesn't tried her self out and maybe it doesn't cause a problem for her. I am worried and since I am not at the firehouse anymore I can't look out for her so I think I might have Matt keep his eye on her. The next day it was shift day for Matt and Stella so I hey up around the same time as Matt so as I making coffee I think I might ask him to look out for Stella

 **MC** = how long does it take you to get to ofi from here  
 **K=** I usually cut down artridge 20 minutes  
 **MC=** mm that's not bad _**( Matt starts to leave)**_  
 **K=** hey before you go can I throw in a quick word for Stella  
 **MC=** yeah  
 **K=** she drowned beige she admit her heads underwater it just Boden has been piling up her plate for months leadership conference, academy classes she won't miss a shift at 51 and she is managing Molly's I am just saying she is burning about four candles at once right now  
 **MC=** I will look out for her  
 **K=** thanks  
I am glad Matt agree to look out for her now I am not as worried anymore

 **Stella pov;** right now I am getting out of the shower with my cup of coffee in my hand and Brett is right there when I step out

 **SB=** were you drinking that in the shower  
 **S=** multitasking  
 **SB=** eh you know I could set up an IV to mainline caffeine directly into your system  
 **S=** would you _ **( laughs)**_  
 **SB=** why are you getting ready here  
 **S=** oh well Herman had plumbing issues and I was going to go over to severide but I missed my alarm but anyways I'm turning things around I'm feeling good  
 **SB=** yeah  
 **S** = yeah I just got my second wind and him gonna rock this shift  
 **SB=** that's the Stella I know  
 _ **( Brett leaves the locker room)**_

Once I am dressed Casey gathers me in the other truck goes up and go over all of our chores for the day. We walk out on the apparatus floor still going over our chores when all the sudden Casey notices somebody standing at Otis's memorial in first session he didn't know who it was but then he thought me and him both knew who it was which was Gabby. So case it goes over to see her they talk for a few minutes before the bells go off as I am driving by I say hi to Her on our way to the call. Once we get to the con we learn we need to help the police in grabbing the dude that has been cleaning up the building acting like a window washer so we get up to where we need to go and we grab him successfully but before hand I have a moment of been zoned out but it wasn't too bad this time. Once the police take the coming all the way Matt Her is this all up so we can get back to the firehouse to see Gabby. Once we got back to the firehouse we heard that Gabby was talking to the crew and telling funny stories I jump out this fast as I can so I can go give her a hug.

 **GD=** so I told Otis if you want to get a girlfriend you got to lose the goatee right so he does and he looks about 12 and I'm like grow it back grow it back ( Everyone laughs)  
 **S=** oh God I missed you  
 **M=** how long are you in town  
 **GD** = um till Friday in and out  
 **S=** well we will take all the time we can get  
 **CB=** you staying for lunch  
 **GD=** I don't know is Cruz cooking  
 **CZ=** ha ha ha it's like you never left ( laughs)  
 **SB** = um this is Blake Gallo he's in the one truck 81  
 **GB** = oh hi you've a great captain you working under  
 **SB=** hey guys why don't we uh give Dawson and Casey a minute to catch up

We leave them alone

 **Kelly's pov** : me and Seager look through some old case files I found this one that seems strange about to do that possibly could've committed arson who's in jail already but somehow there's another arson that looks similar to the one he got accused of that just happened recently so we go and talk to him and with his story that he's trying to say it doesn't sound like he did it. So me and Wendy go back and look at the blueprints of the two strip malls I got burned down but of course I don't know what I'm looking out and either does she so I decided to call Matt up and have him come over and help us

 **K=** Casey  
 **MC** = hey  
 **K=** hey thanks for coming  
 **MC** = yeah  
 **K=** can you take a look at these  
 **MC=** what am I looking at  
 **K** = Blue print form two strip malls both of which burned to the ground  
 **MC** = got it  
 **K=** in what is there in the corner  
 **MC=** right okay so these are renovation permits approvals RPA 3-3- 1 is the code for the certified contractor who did the work and the last few digits are the project numbers  
 **WS=** so both renovations use the same contractor  
 **MC=** that's not unusual you do a good job on one project it goes in your portfolio when a similar project comes along  
 **K=** we found PAC 20 at both sites it's a chemical used in photography dark rooms near the strip malls have development services  
 **MC=** do you have the original from before the renovations _**( Seager lays the original down)**_ okay so both renovations put up new walls here...here..,here and here where was the origin points  
 **K=** all burned up at once like you expect from an incendiary device being tossed into the middle of a room  
 **MC=** New walls means new drywall  
 **WS=** but gypsum is fire resistant  
 **MC=** okay but what if you mix PAC- 20 into the gypsum you could make one big sheet of flash paper  
 **K=** or four of them  
 **WS** = damm  
 **K=** yeah owner wanted an insurance payout  
 **WS=** renovate then wait awhile toss a match no one is the wiser i'll download Van-meter  
 **K=** thanks  
 **WS** = yeah  
 **MC=** good to see you  
 **WS=** you too _ **( she leaves)**_  
 **K=** thank you for your expertise  
 **MC=** glad I could help  
 **K=** hey so Seager she's been asking about you ( laughs)  
 **MC** = you're blind  
 **K=** what do you mean  
 **MC** = if Kidd seen the way she was looking at you Seager going to get her ass kicked  
 _ **( Matt leaves)**_

 **General POV:** it's the end of shift everybody is heading home Stella is super tired and looks very zoned out and Emily and Brett notice it

 **SB=** you okay  
 **S=** yup just caught a wave  
 **SB** = oh you're exhausted  
 **S=** yeah but I have to... I have to get to the Academy  
 **SB=** no..no that's it you're going home going to bed  
 **S=** but Brett  
 **SB** = no arguments will call the Academy and get you a sub  
 **EF=** she is right  
 **SB=** straight home in the bed your body is telling you to rest I mean it  
 **S=** you guys are the best seriously  
 **EF=** consider it taken care of  
 **SB=** hey chief this is Sylvie Brett at firehouse 51 I am calling on behalf of Stella Kidd

While Brett was calling the chief from Academy Stella got in a car and started to try and drive home but for some reason she was zoned out or super tired and blew passed a stop sign and class into another car. So the whole team waste over to check on Stella in the other car. Once I checked on the mother and daughter from the car. They put the in the ambulance and sent them off to med while the whole gang Watch Stella to med to get her checked out

 **Kelly's pov:** me and Seager are still looking over some more details for this arson to see what else we can find out about who actually did the arson when all the sudden my phone started doing and it was Matt calling me so I pick it up

 **K=** hey man what's up  
 **MC=** are you busy right now  
 **K=** not really why  
 **MC=** well for one Stella is fine  
 **K=** wait what happen to her  
 **MC=** slow down she was super tired for some reason and somehow she didn't see the stop sign so she kept driving and crashed into another car  
 **K=** oh yeah she has been super tired  
 **MC=** yes right now we all are at med to wait on information on the mother and daughter from the car that she crash into  
 **K=** all right I will be right there  
 **MC=** all right. _ **( he hangs up the phone)**_  
 **K** = hey Seager I will be right back somebody that I care about is at med right now so if you need anything just call me  
 **WS=** all right Will do I hope they are okay  
 **K=** same here

I leave OFI as fast as possible ans head toward med to check on my girl and make sure she is okay

 _ **At med**_  
 **K=** hey you okay  
 **S=** yeah yeah  
 **K=** what happened  
 **S=** I don't know I am just so used to pulling anyone out with the lights flashing and the sirens blaring and just running through the stop sign I guess I just wasn't thinking  
 **K=** but you're okay  
 **SB=** hey good news both mom and daughter are perfectly fine no injuries no stiffness  
 **EF** = it's just a minor scrape on the girl  
 **S=** thank God they are okay

After we hear the good news about the other car I take Stella home so she can finally let her body rest

 **K=** we are home  
 **S=** thank god  
 **K=** now go lay down  
 **S=** Kelly I am...  
 **K=** Stella no arguing please you need the rest please go lay down I will bring you a cup of water  
 **S=** all right

Stella goes in the bedroom where I got her some water once I walk into the bedroom I noticed that she is already passed out on the bed so I set the cup on the nightstand . And cover her up with the blanket and kiss her head. As I'm doing that my phone starts to ring and it's Seager and she needs me to meet her someplace I agree to it but at the same time I don't want to leave Stella alone but luckily for me Matt walks in the door right after I get off the phone

 **MC=** hey how is she  
K= she is Passed out  
 **MC=** that's good she needed it  
 **K=** hey so Seager just called me she needs me to meet her but I don't want to leave Stella so would you mind  
 **MC=** of course go I can look after her I don't have to meet gabby for a couple more hours so you are good to go  
 **K=** so how does it feel having her back in town  
 **MC** = it feels a little strange  
 **K=** I bet since it's been a year since you guys signed the divorce papers. I wish I could see her before she leaves town but it's all right  
 **MC=** oh yeah she missed seeing you when she came by the firehouse other day but you better get going before s Seager called you again  
 **K=** oh yeah I will be right back before you leave just make sure it Stella does wake up she just relax  
 **MC** = Will do now go  
 **K=** all right I will be back in a couple hours  
 _ **( Kelly leaves)**_

 **Stella's POV:** after hitting the mother and daughter and it made me realize I need to not take on too much just because the chief is giving me this great opportunity doesn't mean I can't say no to something. So after Kelly made me last for a whole two days I was refreshed and ready to go. So when I got to work I went straight to Chiefs office to talk to him

 **S=** chief I just want did you to know that I spent the last 48 hours in bed full rested fully recharged  
 **CB=** hey  
 **S=** and I will never let you down like that again okay I understand the limitations of my body and I won't overdo it any...  
 **CB=** actually it's me that owes you an apology accident was a wake up call for me because I realize that... we're all dealing with Otis death in our own way Some quietly some making big changes in their life for me I had to find myself a project and that was you  
 **S=** chief I  
 **CB=** I piled on you and I piled on you it's not fair and I am truly genuinely sorry _ **( Stella hugs him)**_  
 **S=** hey I like being your project you showed me that I could be a leader in CFD you gave me more confidence real confidence that I ever had before that and I appreciate that more than you know  
 **CB=** I got a find a better way in which to mentor you from now on agreed  
 **S=** I just don't want you to regret choosing me  
 **CB=** no never  
 **S=** thank you chief you mean the world to me

I love the talk I had with the chief he is like my father figure after I leave his office I go and hang out with the girls until the bells go off

 **General POV;** The fall finale ends with Kelly being stuck in a basement with the arsonist who actually caused everything and darkness has a fire stick in his hand.

 _ **Authors note: I love that Matt knew what Stella would do to the Ofi girl if she saw the way the girl was acting and looking at Kelly. Also I loved The scene with the chief and Stella and his office it was such a meaningful conversation and I do think Stella looks up to the chief as a father figure. Also who thought that when Emily and Brett noticed that Stella was super tired and not focus they should've drove her home themselves and not let her try to get in the car. Hated how they end of the fall finale with Kelly. another thing who else things that while kelly was at work he keep calling Stella to make sure she was staying in bed. also please tell me your opinion on the fall finale**_


	45. just the two of us

**Stella's POV:** right now I am at home after shift it still feels weird to be here without Kelly. I hope this ofi work doesn't last much longer I miss seeing him as much as I did. I am watching tv when my phone starts to ring and I don't know the number but I decide to answer it anyways  
 **S=** hello  
 **K=** hey babe it's me  
 **S** = hey why are you calling on a different number  
 **K=** well my phone died for one and for the second part are you sitting down  
 **S=** I am kelly you are freaking me out  
 **K=** well to start off the cops called me and Seager back to this building we were at earlier to catch a arsonist and they wanted to make sure they don't mess up the evidence aka make sure they are doing their jobs right  
 **S=** of course they do  
 **K=** anyways I went to the basement to look what was still down there and then all of sudden I heard some walk behind me and it turns out it's the arsonist and he had a flare in his hand I told him to put it down and he didn't and so I decide to try and get the flare away form him and we got in a fight and the flare got out of his hand and it started a fire  
 **S=** oh my god kelly were you guys trapped  
 **K=** yes we were because the fire got to the stairs but luckily Seager came to the rescue and use A fire extinguisher to help clear the stairs so we can come up. So I am outside safe the ambo checked me out and I am good  
 **S=** where are you send me your location  
 **K=** I am fine don't worry  
 **S=** kelly send me your location  
 **K=** okay I will Stella ( Stella hangs up)

Once I hang up with Kelly I grab my shoes and put them on by time I got my socks and shoes on I get the text of Kelly's location and once I get the location I hurry up and run to my car and head to his location I know he said he is good but I want to make sure he is okay for my self. Once I arrive I notice a lot of people standing around it took me a minute but I found Kelly and of course the OFI lady is standing a little too close to him so I go over to him

 **WS=** all right well I still Believe in you ( see Stella walling toward them) hey you've got company _**( Kelly pulls her into the hug and kiss her cheek)**_  
 **S=** scared the hell out of me  
 **WS=** i'll give you to some space  
 _ **( Kelly and Stella Kiss )**_

Once he tells me that the ambulance told him he can go home we head home. The next morning I call the chief and tell him I will e coming in late and he is fine with it. Somehow before I head into work I get a lot of text asking me questions about how kelly is doing somehow they found out that kelly was trapped for a minute I don't answer their text and wait to get to work before I ask anyone's questions

 **CB=** Kay listen up I know you all have questions about Lieutenant severide but at this moment I do not have any answers ... so let's just focus on the shift ahead of us shall we okay only one announcement today this morning I received a phone call from headquarters and they are revaluation deployment data as a result they have decide in their infinite wisdom make a slight adjustment to our operational boundaries  
 **H=** uh-oh  
 **CB=** starting today there will be a several block overlap with the fine men and women of firehouse 20  
 **H=** ah  
 **BG** = damn  
 **M=** The official fire house of the sun times  
 **H=** A bunch of glory hogs every one of em'  
 **CB=** your opinion is duly noted _ **( see Stella walking in)**_ ah Kidd  
 **S=** hey  
 **CB** = severide's status  
 **S=** uh-he minor smoke inhalation no serious wounds he was cleared for duty ( see everyone is looking at her to see what duty she is talking about) uh back to OFI that is  
 **CB=** appreciate the update uh that's all for now you all are dismissed

 **Kelly's pov:** after I found the dude in the basement and we finally got out I called Stella because I know if I don't call her she would have been mad once she came and I was checked out we went home. The next morning she went to work a little late because she wanted to make sure I was good once she left I got myself ready and headed to work myself. Once I arrive at work Seager told me that van- meter wants to see me in his office  
 **VM=** I'll hand it to you have the flare for the heroic you went well above the call of duty to apprehend a professional arsonist while freeing an innocent man  
 **K=** just doing what I was assigned to do  
VM= in the process you broke let's see one...two., I'll round it up and say a thousand standing orders maxed out your overtime for the year nearly got yourself killed to close a case that was already closed  
 **K=** Captain  
 **VM=** severide you are one of the most gifted investigators I've ever met and your fired  
 **K=** sir I... am  
 **VM=** at least that's what I plan to tell the commissioner when I speak to him this afternoon I'll asked you be transferred back to squad 3 with all possible hasle that ought to be resolve any obligations you have to the man  
 **K=** I appreciate that  
VM= not as much as I do thanks again now go back to 51 and do what you do best  
 _ **( leaves his office )**_  
 **WS=** so what's the up-shot  
 **K=** getting transferred back to 51  
 **WS=** well you got your reprieve can't say I won't miss the help  
 **K=** well as long as you're here OFI is in good hands  
 **WS=** thanks kelly that means a lot  
 **K** = I'll see you around  
 **WS=** hey you know don't be a stranger just because you're back on squad doesn't mean I won't need Help from time to time in beside you'll miss us and you also strike me as a guy who has a hard time being tied down to one thing  
 **K=** You've got my number

I leave ofi and head home once I am home I decide to clean up the place while I wait on the call form Grissom that I can go back to 51 for sure. He finally Calls me and tells me that I can go back to 51. Once I got off the phone with him I called Boden and told him the great news about how I will be returning to 51 next shift once I got off the phone with him I decide to call Stella so I can share the news with her

 **S=** hey you how are you today  
 **K=** I am good  
 **S=** that's good you aren't chasing any crazy arsonist today  
 **K=** no I am not I am actually at home  
 **S=** you are what for  
 **K=** well that brings me to the reason I am calling you I have some good news  
 **S=** you do what is it  
 **K=** well Grissom is letting me come back to firehouse 51 the next shift  
 **S=** wow I am so happy I can't wait to see you at work again  
 **K=** same here  
 **S=** did you cal the chief already  
 **K=** yes I did I called him already he is happy to have me back already So how was how work been going today  
 **S** = it's been okay  
 **K=** that's good well I will see you when you get off work soon then  
 **S=** actually I have to go straight to Molly's after shift so I won't be home until late  
 **K** = so I will either see you when you come home later or in the morning  
 **S=** all right bye babe  
 **K=** have fun babe

Once I hang up with her I go and grab my clothes for work tomorrow and put them in my bag and then I go and grab something to eat

 **Stella's POV:** I just got off the phone with kelly and he told me that he gets to come back to work next shift which I am happy to have him back at work. I have notice the tension between Emily and Brett all shift and it seems like Emily is acting a little off I wonder why. I am at Molly's and I see that Brett is sitting alone at a table so I decide to bring her another beer to see if she could tell me what's going on

 **S=** hey lady whatcha doing all alone  
 **SB=** I wanted to hang and now that I am here feeling antisocial I guess  
 **S=** is this about foster  
 **SB=** did you notice that too  
 **S=** well I noticed that she's riled up about something that's all  
 **SB=** hey out of the blue she starts challenging my authority as a PIC gonna on about her med school experience I mean It's really insulting I mean I'm try to be accommodating but I have a limit  
 **S=** well can you tell her that directly  
 **SB=** _ **( see foster enter Molly's)**_ I gotta go I'm not up for this tonight ( walks away)  
 **EF=** um I'm sorry did I interpret something

I let them deal with them on their own I hope they can figure it out by next shift so I don't have to get into the middle of their drama. A couple hours later me and Herman close Molly's up and I head to Kelly's once I get there I notice kelly isn't in the living room so he must of gone to bed so I quietly go to his room and see he is asleep so I hurry up and change into my pjs and I try my best to sneak into next to him without waking him up but I failed

 **K=** oh hey  
 **S=** hey sorry to wake you up  
 **K=** it's okay so how was Molly's tonight  
 **S** = it was okay I tell you what went down at Molly's in the morning  
 **K=** all right good night _**( kiss her temple)**_  
 **S** = good night

The next morning Kelly gets up before me like always but when I get up I jump into the shower before work once I am dress I start telling him what went down at Molly's last night between Brett and foster '

 **S=** it was ugly like reality show ugly and the once it was over Brett stormed out it kind of killed the vibe at Molly's for the rest of the night  
 **K=** well I'm sure they'll figure it out  
 **S=** oh my sweet beautiful emotional stunted man ( both laugh and then kiss and then Kelly's phone buzz and Stella notice) you got a text what is the thanks for  
 **K=** Seager had a couple questions some cases we didn't have time to close out  
 **S=** so this Seager is kind of sticking around for a bit  
 **K** = maybe if she needs help ( kelly notice Stella's face) it's just work I swear  
 **S=** totally I get it

I think kelly just thinks this thing with Seager is just about work but I have a feeling it more than work for her which is making me mad she should know that he has a girlfriend. I get change for work and see if Kelly wants carpool to work for the first time in a few weeks

 **S=** hey we taking the same car today or different  
 **K=** you go ahead I have to do something before I get to work this morning  
 **S** = all right see you at work  
 **K=** all right see you there

About 30 Minutes later I am on the apparatus floor with Brett talking to her when Kelly walks in and the squad guys notice him

 **CZ** = oh there he is return of the king  
 **CP** = hey  
 **S=** ayo  
 **TF=** I'm sorry do I know you  
 **K=** _ **( laughs)**_ all right cut it out all, all right just for that let's start the day by setting up a Denver drill I wanna see how sloppy y'all got while I've been gone

As Kelly and the squad guys walk away I walk into the firehouse and Brett follows me

 **SB=** you okay  
 **S=** yeah of course why  
 **SB=** you've got your angst with severide face on I haven't seen that in a while  
 **S** = all right last year when all the business with Tyler happened I gave kelly a really hard time about being jealous and now I'm getting a really bad hit... form this OFI partner of his and I'm kind of in a corner because I can't do the same thing right. ( _ **before Brett could answer she see that foster is walking toward them and Stella notice that foster turns around right away)**_ no,no,no,no,no both of you with me come on ( walked into the laundry room) you there , I really don't want to be getting in the middle of your drama but I have to say my piece there are three woman on this shift we need each other we can't be doing this so I am asking for a minute set aside your own stuff and just hear each other out because 51 needs you I need you truce

 _ **General pov;**_ before anyone can say something the bells go off calling truck, squad , engine and ambulance to a structure fire. On the way to the fire firehouse 20 jumped on the radio wanted to take the fire and main let them take it and told everyone they else to return to quarters so they stop at the light and as they were stop Matt notice a truck they saw at a call from last shift that cause the accident and they guy ended up driving away fast so the whole firehouse turn into chasing after him about 5 minutes later they trapped him and the cops and Got him arrested.

 **Stella's POV;** After the fun chase we were in we had a pretty quiet rest of the shift. Emily and Brett finally make up with each other so that's good . Right now I am at Molly's hanging out with Kelly when I see Seager walking toward us I thinking why won't this girl go away like he left OFI you can slice your own cases without him

 **S=** I'll be right back _**( I leave them alone)**_  
 **K=** hey  
 **WS=** hey _ **( laughs)**_ heard about your dukes of hazard act yesterday think I might get why you miss being on the front line  
 **K=** yeah it's not all fun and car chases every once and a while we fight fires  
 **WS=** look I know it's not quite as exciting as all that but I pulled another case I think would be right up your alley distillery out near the port of Chicago they're claiming industrial espionage you know headquarters detailed some extra staff to OFI to help lighten the load but frankly they don't have your eyes thought maybe you and I could grab lunch tomorrow? Just to talk it through  
 **K=** listen I appreciate you keeping me in mind but I need to put my focus back where it belongs squad 3, house 51 sort of keeping myself tied down to one thing  
 **WS** = heat you loud and clear lieutenant take care of your self be safe  
 **K=** you too _**( she leaves)**_  
 **S=** _ **( laughs)**_ Herman would probably let me sneak out early if you want just the two of us  
 **K=** I'd love that ( they kiss)

 **Kelly's pov:** once Seager texted me and Stella notice the text I could tell Stella was bother by her texting me but I make sure she knows it's just work because to me it is at first that's what I though she did too but then when she came to Molly's tonight she acted more flirty and I notice it for sure this time and I can tell it bugged Stella so I decide to tell her Nicely to back up so I can focus on work and my relationship with Stella and she hear me and left us alone. We go home and enjoy our time alone together

 _ **Authors note: sorry that this chapter took me this long to post also I hate that episode 11 didn't have any stellaride content in it. I can't wait until the next episode because it sounds like a big stellaride episode. My opinion on 8x12 is that Seager is lucky Stella didn't slap her or punch her I wish all the stellaride content was longer that whole fight between Brett and foster wasn't called for. I hope you like my chapter please let me know what you think of the episode and how I wrote it.**_


	46. Happy birthday kelly

**RB= Ritter's boyfriend**

 **Stella's POV:** everything at the firehouse has gone back to normal where nobody has conflict with another fire house. Over the last couple days I have been thinking over some ideas on what I should either do or get for Kelly's birthday which is next week. Yesterday I decided I would take Kelly on a little trip for his birthday. The reason I chose it is for one because we both deserve a few days to ourselves. And for two we haven't took a trip together as a couple yet so it's about time that something like that happens. Right now it's the morning before shift so as Kelly is still getting himself ready for work I decide to browse the Internet for ideas.

 **S=** no _**( kelly walks out into the living room)** _  
**K=** good morning  
 **S=** ah good morning _ **( shuts her laptop and starts acting weird)**_  
 **K=** what are you up to  
 **S=** uh nothing just browsing the Internet like people do  
 **K=** okay  
 **S=** damm I'm late  
 **K=** what are you talking about we got plenty of time  
 **S=** no I just I got a swing by home before work because I left my station gear there but um I Will see you at the firehouse  
 **K=** yeah see you

I hated that I kind of lied to Kelly but I want to plan something special for him for his birthday hopefully I can figure out something soon. So I go and grab my station from my house and head into work once I am there I decide to ask Cruz what is a good place to take Kelly for his birthday

 **S=** hey  
 **CZ=** hey  
 **S=** so I have been trying to plan a surprise trip as a birthday present for Kelly only thing is it that it's his birthday next week I still haven't figured out what to do he's so tricky  
 **CR=** hey you know my boyfriend Eric he's a travel agent I bet he could hook you up  
 **S=** that would be amazing are you serious ** _( Ritter shakes his head yes)_** oh my God okay Um can you have him stop by Molly's tomorrow night  
 **CR=** sure  
 **S=** thank you  
 _  
_ **General POV:** Cruz and Brett decided it was time to let somebody finally move into Otis his old room and they didn't have anybody in mind but mouch came up with the idea of suggesting Nick Porter as a roommate and agree. The whole firehouse Get called to a private school because somebody called a false alarm and it deterred their reaction time to another call with somebody was stuck underneath a heater vent thing. When they got back to the station they realize that over the last month the fire house itself either first,second , or third shift has been called to that school multiple times so it seems like somebody's doing it on purpose so Casey Kelly And the chief call Sergeant Platt to help them figure it out she said she'll have people check into it but for now they come up with an idea passing out flyers at the private school to see if any of the kids will fess up to pulling alarm or tell them who did it. Hopefully they'll somebody soon for now everybody wait around and see

 ** _At Molly's with Stella_**  
 **CR=** hey Eric why don't you tell Kidd your thoughts about this shit before servride decides to come over here  
 **S=** and thank you so much again for doing this  
 **RB=** so many options for couples first there's outdoorsy stuff hiking or skiing with a cabin in the woods little too murdery for me personally but some people love it  
 **S=** I like the honesty moving on  
 **RB=** Then there's the spa weekend plenty of beautiful locates for that but if your fireman is anything like mine he'll think it's a little on the soft side  
 **CR=** yeah  
 **S=** okay afraid so  
 **RB=** figured so my final and I think best suggestion is a cruise  
 **S=** hmm A cruise Kelly does Love boats  
 **RB=** then it's perfect I'm telling you they're really romantic the open seas the nonstop parties those cozy rooms. We did one last year and it was crazy fun  
 **S=** I love this idea love it **_( laughs)_ **oh god okay just uh talk about something else quick

 **Kelly's pov:** I am happy to be back at the firehouse and even more happy to have no conflict between fire houses anymore so that's good. Me and Stella are still doing pretty amazing yesterday morning she started to act a little weird I think it has to do with my birthday coming up next week she doesn't have to plan anything for me I'm just happy to be with her. I am at Molly's with The chief and Mat watching Stella talk with Ritter and some other guy who I think is ritter's boyfriend. She keeps looking at me I wonder why

 **K=** stella's been acting weird  
 **CB=** ah severide don't ever try and figure women out Donna and I we got into another fight about her mother and now she's on one of those weekends retreat with all Her girlfriends  
 **MC=** was wondering why you were making one of your rare appearances at Molly's always great to have you but sorry for the reason  
 **CB=** ah don't be tripping is she comes home Sunday night and if history is any guide just being home together everything is back to normal pretty quick

The chief got me thinking about me and Stella. Next time at work me and Matt arrive at work at the same time

 **MC=** Kidd didn't stay at the loft last night Huh  
 **K=** nope  
 **MC=** Trouble in paradise  
 **K=** She made some excuse about crashing early but I'm not buying it trying to give her space but not sure that's the Way to go

With Stella in the locker room

 **S=** so I spent the whole night looking at those squeeze bushes that Eric gave me there's just so many choices it like where to go where to leave them for how long  
 **SB=** hmm Lucky you I spent all night watching old car races with Nick Porter  
 **S=** uggh  
 **EF=** I can't take it anymore  
 **S=** what  
 **EF=** Nick Porter you chose Nick Porter  
 **SB=** I meant it wasn't my best move but why are you so worked up about it he wasn't sitting on your couch in his underwear  
 **EF=** my landlord and I have been at war for the last two months and even though I make the additional money teaching the spin classes and barely covering the new rent hike and I need to find a place to live  
 **SB=** why didn't you say something you knew we had an extra room  
 **EF=** honestly I felt like overstepping to even ask considering who was in that room. I knew I could never replace Otis then Nick Porter happened  
 **SB=** Foster I would have loved to have you there you are one of my best friend  
 **EF=** yeah  
 **SB=** of course  
 **S=** You got a live or who you love Brett you got to get Nick Porter our  
 **EF=** please  
 **CZ=** we're getting rid of Nick porter

 **General POV:** Cruz and Brett figure out a plan to get Nick Porter out so they ask mouch to help what she does and it worked out in the long run. During lunchtime everybody is eating and Stella is looking at her cruise brochures that Eric gave her when Herman comes over to the table and notice she's hiding something under the table

 **H=** what are you doing  
 **S=** shh trying to be discreet  
 **H=** a cruise  
 **S=** shhh  
 **HC=** Gross cruise ships are giant Petri dishes  
 **S=** what  
 **H=** he's not long you know I always wanted to try it but Cindy she's got a running tab of you know new stories about cruise ships hit with neural viruses outbreaks you know sewage back up all kinds of nasty crap  
 **BG=** I heard they have morgues on the ships in case people die  
S= okay that's insane are you and Eric went on a cruise and loved it  
 **CR=** Eric loved it me I felt like I was trapped in a floating jail filled with old people don't tell him that he'd be crushed  
 **S=** Oh my God well what am I supposed to oh my God well what am I supposed to do now _ **( kelly walks in to the kitchen)** _for Kelly's surprise birthday trip  
 **K=** so that's what you've been up to  
 **S=** ugh dammit it's all gone to hell now  
 **K=** ( **laughs)** you don't have to do that  
 **S=** duh I know that I don't have to  
 ** _( he kiss her_ )**

The bells go off again for the prep school so the whole fire house head there to see if it was real or fake again. The headmaster finally agrees to help out by showing Kelly Matt and the chief the security footage to see if they could find the kid that pulled the fire alarm. They realize that the kid is still hiding near where the fire alarm was poured so they decide to go search the gymnasium. They search for a few minutes and still can't find and Kelly decide to go look at the locker room within a minute or two they found this little kid behind the shower curtain. The reason this kid was pulling the fire alarm was because he was getting picked on by other kids for being so little and plus he misses his friends so I thought if he pulled the fire alarm so many times he would get to school in trouble where they get shut down and he can go back to his old school. He felt sorry for what he did and wanted to make up to anybody who was hurt in the process so they told him to make A get well card for the gentleman that was trapped under the water heater from a couple calls ago and meet at the hospital to give it to him. Nick Porter finally decided to leave and go back home to his wife

 **Kelly's pov:** ever since I talk to the chief and that about how weird Stella has been the last couple days I've been thinking about how over the last few months Stella has been staying over more and more it's been nice to see her each morning and each night but she still has all her stuff at her house I think it's time for her to officially move back in. I am happy to find out why Stella has been acting weird last two days because she was trying to plan something for my birthday I've never had a girl do that for me before that's why Stella is special and that's why I'm so in love with her. Right now I left bed after helping the little kid that pulled the fire alarms say sorry to the other victim from a couple days ago as I walk in my door I see that it's super dark in the living room I noticed there's a cake on the coffee table with a candle in it as I'm walking toward the cake Stella walks up behind me

 **K=** what's this about my birthday is not for another couple days  
 **S=** _ **( kiss his neck)** _I know but I wanted to celebrate tonight anyways because I decided that we are not going on any crazy trips we're just gonna stay right there cozied up on the couch  
 **K=** that sounds perfect but  
 **S=** but  
 **K= _( he turns around to be face-to-face with her)_ **I don't want you to go somewhere else to be home anymore. Your station near shit always be here because you should always be here... Will you move in  
 **S=** all right what the hell you got a live with who you love bite  
 **K= _( laughs)_** makes sense to me

They kiss and then Kelly pick Stella up and bring her to the couch to do some celebration for his birthday and for Stella's official move in

 ** _Authors note: this episode was amazing thank got stellaride is living together again now matt needs to move out. I think the whole Emily wanted to move in with cruz and Brett she should have spoke up and not just be quiet._**


	47. Stella is the best

Stella's POV: It's been a couple weeks since I am officially been living with Kelly again and it's been amazing waking up to Kelly every morning. Today is shift day and we all are getting dressed into our work clothes while I was putting my stuff away in my locker I hear Joe start going on about his upcoming wedding with the other guys  
 **CZ-=** monogram napkins monogram cutely they can even put our initials in the wedding cake  
 **M=** what kind of cake  
 **CZ=** that's another decision we have to make uh no Chloe made thi _s **( shows off his wedding binder)** _to keep track of it all., work 27 flavors to choose from and I didn't even know that there were 27 flavors  
 **M=** Focus on the positive Cruz got a bachelor party coming up right  
 **CZ=** ugh Great something else I need to play  
 **HC=** I hope they have gluten-free options gluten is poison

As the guys continue to talk I walk over to Kelly's side of the lockers to see if he heard all of it that Joe was talking about

 **K=** I think I left my wallet  
 **S=** did you not even here Cruz spinning out just now  
 **K=** yeah weddings  
 **S=** Kelly you're his best man he needs your help  
 **K=** Okay as soon as I find my wallet  
 **S=** Okay well _( **pulls the wallet out of my pocket and handed it over to kelly**_ **)** you left it on the kitchen counter aren't you glad I moved in  
 **K=** _(_ ** _laughs)_** yeah I am **_( they kiss)_**

Once I give him his wallet and a kiss I walk away and go get me some coffee and maybe some food before one of the girls goes off to go to a call. Kelly finally starts trying to be the best man. We get called to the scene within 20 minutes about a gas leak before we can even get inside the house it blows up. And then me and Gallo gets sent in to rescue a little girl that was trapped inside. Once we got her to safety and onto the stretcher in headed off to med with Brett and Foster, I noticed that gallo was looking at his hand a little too much like it may have got injured.

 **S=** Great work in there you all right  
 **BG=** I just ... I can't ... I just it's nothing  
 **MC=** what a doctor make that call we'll drop you off at med  
 **BG=** Yeah

We drop him off at med to get his hand checked out about 30 minutes later he comes back

 **S=** hey how's the arm  
 **BG=** like I said no big deal  
 **S=** nice and uh the little girl form the fire  
 **BG=** uh they uh put her in a coma because of the pain  
 **S=** hey the girl could've died you gave her a chance  
 **BG=** yeah

He walks away I am a little worried about him so I will probably be checking in on him throughout the day. Later on I see that he's checking the truck tires to see if there's a leak

 **S=** we got a leak  
 **BG=** I don't know why  
 **S=** you check those tires at the top of shift  
 **BG=** yeah I figured I'd check them again  
 **S=** all right knock yourself out **_( walks over to squad three table where some guys are at )_ **hey boys you hear gallo got cooked this morning welcome him to the club  
 **All=** hey **( cheer)**  
 **CZ=** you're A real fire fighter now  
 **S=** hey Herman show him your scar  
 **H=** shut up all right look _ **( Lifts up his shirt)** _back in 92 I pulled a couple of newlyweds out of a burning vehicle Cindy said it kind of looks like Texas  
 **CZ=** _ **( pulls down his shirt to show off his neck)** _Burning embers got caught up in my collar at a boarding school fire about six years ago hey Tony show him your ears  
 **TF=** _ **( shows his scar on his ear)** a_lways wear your hood gallo  
 **BG=** okay _ **( to Stella)** _where was yours  
 **S=** ha Nice try only Kelly gets to see that one come on show them the goods ( he does)  
 **All** = ouch  
 **HC=** well done  
 **H=** yeah well you lucked out if you had if it had been your other arm you'd have to say goodbye to Violet Fitbit  
 **CZ=** excellent placement Gallo ladies are going to be able to see that even if you don't roll up your sleeves  
BG= yeah I planned it like that  
 _( **Gallo walks away and Kelly comes out on the apparatus floor)**_  
 **K=** hey cruz Cruz  
 **CZ=** yeah  
 **K=** Heard back from my buddy Mark as he owns this great club in the West Loop said we can buy out the whole place for a song you be there tomorrow at five for a walk-through  
 **CZ=** Great absolutely

Once I cheered Gallo up and Kelly finally start doing the best man duties I walked back into the bunk room to do something when Gallo follows behind me

 **BG=** hey... I will you appreciate what you did back there you know boosting me up  
 **S=** oh you were out of sorts  
 **BG=** yeah uh that Girl was seven years old so I guess uh I guess I'm having trouble getting her out of my head  
 **S=** I get it I've learned that uh. When you catch a real brutal call you know the ones that stay behind your eyes when you close them at night that's when you gotta rely on the firefighters in your house we have a circle here that never closes so you talk to whoever you need to whenever you need to and will be there for you because that's how it works  
 **BG=** well thanks I appreciate  
S= yeah **_( gallo walks away)_**  
 **MC=** that seven-year-old girl that is the same age his sister was when she died

Once Casey told me that Gallas little sister was seven when she was killed in that fire it made sense for the reason why he's been acting supersensitive today. After another gas call at night time I decide to go look up Gallo's families fire to understand what really went on. The next chef day I'm in the laundry room trying to fold a fitted sheet when gallo passes by me

 **S=** Gallo I heard you stop by med to check on the little girl again  
 **BG=** what are you tracking my movements  
 **S=** hacked into your Fitbit **_( laughs)_** Will Halstead was at Molly's last night  
 **BG=** oh well yeah uh she um luckily had her first surgery it went well doctors are optimistic  
 **S=** that's great news  
 **BG=** still in a coma  
 **S=** no bey none of that focus on the positive all right and then when that doesn't work you need to throw yourself into the job. Do you know how to fold a fitted sheet  
 **BG=** yes it's easy  
 **S=** yea I  
 **BG=** not like this _ **( grabs the sheet)** _  
**S=** yeah  
 **BG** = what you do is first find the corners this nice line here  
 **S=** looks great  
 **BG** = now you gonna put this corner one goes to the other corner so you get that nice straight line  
 **S=** hate you you know what you throw yourself into the job _ **( hands over the other fitted sheets)** _  
**BG=** whoa  
 **S=** yeah.

Once I leave gallo with some sheets to fold I go and check in on Kelly to see how last night went with Cruz I overhear their Conversation

 **K=** Cruz  
 **CZ=** hey Lieutenant  
 **K=** how did things go with Marcus  
 **CZ=** oh great  
 **K=** hey sorry I couldn't make it but Marcus will hook you up just give him the date tell him what you need  
 **CZ=** sure thing thanks  
 **S=** you stood him up  
 **K=** what no I was busy trying to keep the city from exploding cruz understand I found him a venue  
 **S=** Kelly when I said quiz need your help I didn't mean that he needs a party planner I mean he needs his best man

After I say that to Kelly I just walk away and let him think about it the next night after shift me and Kelly go to Molly's I hope you finally listen to what I said. I get him and Cruz a beer so maybe they could talk

 **K** = thank you  
 **S=** you're welcome  
 **K= _( puts the beer down)_** looks like you could use it  
 **CZ=** thanks Lieutenant  
 **K=** talk to me cruz how's it going  
 **CZ=** It's not supposed to be like this Chloe and me every day it's decisions it's stress I can't remember the last time we just had fun I feel like what is this is a mistake and what if getting married just ruined everything between us I mean it could be a disaster  
 **K=** Then don't get married  
 **CZ=** Don't get married and just lose the best thing that ever happened to me a woman like her comes around once in a lifetime I'll be crazy to let her go  
 **K=** sounds like you should marry her then  
 **CZ** = yo this best man thing you know what you're doing  
 **K=** yeah I'm trying to tell Stella that. _( he looks over at Stella and she winks at him)_

One Kelly looks over at me I know he finally listen to what I said and he's trying to step up to be the be the best manAfter my shift at mollies me and Kelly head home once we get home we start heading off to bed when Kelly speaks up

 **K=** hey you know you are the best right  
 **S=** why thank you babe but where is that even coming from  
 **K=** when I was talking to Cruz it made me think  
 **S=** oh really it did  
 **K=** yes it did  
 **S=** what did you guys talk about  
 **K=** he was telling me how stressful this wedding planing is and he is thinking it was a mistake to get married because it might ruin what they have so I told him then don't get married  
 **S=** Kelly you didn't tell him that  
 **K=** I did but then what he said next made me really think of you  
 **S=** what did you say  
 **K=** that girls like Chloe only come around once in a lifetime and he's right because I found my once-in-a-lifetime girl and that you  
 **S=** oh how sweet  
 **K=** yeah also you are the best thing that's ever happened to me too  
 **S=** you are the sweetest thing ever now take me to bed because I am tired  
 **K=** yes ma'am  
 **We head off to bed**

 ** _Authors note: first off yay we get three more seasons we got renewed for three more seasons that's amazing I didn't think we'd get renewal for at least another couple months let alone get three more seasons at once that's amazing. also love that Stella said only Kelly can see her scar. there was a scene where Matt told Kelly that he could be the married guy one day I love Matt for that_**


	48. find your people

**Stella's POV:** everything has gone pretty good over the last couple hours of weeks with work and my relationship with kelly the only thing that has bugged me lately is when ever me and Kelly want to have sex at night we have to be quietly because Matt is asleep and he might hear us hopefully he decide to move out soon because I hate that we have to be quiet in our own place. I wake up before Kelly so I get up and head to the kitchen to make me and Kelly some coffee. When I walk out to the kitchen I see that Matt is already awake and is making coffee himself  
 **S=** your up early  
 **MC=** if I don't get to the coffee maker first you'll put that hazelnut stuff in  
 **S** = hey hazelnuts are a delicacy in some place  
 **MC=** actually I just need to get a jump on some paperwork at the firehouse  
 **S=** oh  
 **MC=** see you there  
 **S=** have fun ( _ **Matt leaves and Kelly walks into the kitchen)**_  
 **K=** morning  
 **S=** hey you know how we had to keep quiet last night so we didn't wake up Casey  
 **K** = mm-mmm he left.  
 **S=** _ **( takes off her jacket and wraps her arms around his neck)**_ time to wake up the rest of the building  
 _ **( picks her and have their little fin before work)**_

Once we get done with our quickie we get dress and head to work. Luckily we get to work just into time for the morning meeting

 **CB** = and let's get the tools and the equipment inspection started first thing. There's been too much dawdling in the morning and I'm tired of it And The apparatus floor is clean today let's actually put some effort in there it's just an every damn corner medics i'm talking to you too  
 **SB=** I'm sorry chief I'm just going how are the new checklist of supplies  
 **CB=** do you that after morning meeting understood  
 **MC** =everything all right Chief  
 **CB=** what's that supposed to mean  
 **H=** you seem a little on edge that's all  
 **CB=** Donna's got me the m some damm diet ( all groan)  
 **CZ=** we're all dead by shifted end  
 **K=** Donna wants you to lose weight  
 **CB=** do I look like I need to lose weight  
 **S=** of course not chief but that is what diets are for sometimes  
 **CB=** look my last check up my cholesterol number are high now I'm following something Donna found on the internet called a surplus diet  
 **M** = oh I read about that surplus of fiber not fat  
 **CB** = well a surplus of starvation is more like it  
 **BG=** this may be the week I handoff cooking duties  
 **CR=** not to me though  
 **BG=** yeah yeah it's your turn  
 **CR=** no  
 **BG=** yeah I'm _ **( Boden slams his paper down)**_

The bells go off calling truck 81, squad 3 and ambulance 61 to a car that crash into a railing and ended up in some water. We were able to pull the car out of the water and come to find out nobody was in the car so kelly wanted to jump into the freezing cold water to see if he can find any lone survivors but then Casey made a decision to tell him not to go into the water they kind got into the argue about it. Matt Told everyone to clean up the scene and head back to the firehouse. I hope this little disagreement doesn't last long or doesn't carry to being at home because this will be awkward at home with me and the guys. We get back to the firehouse and the tension is still there so I walk over to the girls to talk about it

 **SB=** they'll never talk about what happen back there will they  
 **S=** no they'll let all that tension sit between them unresolved  
 **EM** = dudes

Right when I got done talking with the girls Lilly walks Into the firehouse and we all say hi to her and once she tells us that she needs to talk to Herman mouch brings her to Herman while I go and get some food of course when I walk into the kitchen I hear gallo and Ritter fighting it seems like I can't avoid the boys not getting along so I go and see what's up

 **BG=** okay looks there's healthy and then there's this what do I do with it.  
 **CR=** I don't know  
 **BG=** okay well you got us into this mess so figure it out  
 **CR=** what I'm not the cook you are  
 **S=** What's going on here  
 **BG** = mr. suck up here offered to make chief Boden separate meals  
 **CR=** whoa what was I supposed to do he was standing here all cranky yelling about the stuff Donna dropped off  
 **BG=** I don't even know what these are  
 **CR=** they're flax seeds I told you  
 **BG=** see that , that doesn't help me at all  
 **S=** okay this is ridiculous we can't live under this tyranny I'll go talk to the chief when he gets back from the district meeting  
 **CR=** what are you sure that's such a good idea ( she leaves and waves at the boys)

An hour later the chief gets back to the firehouse o hope I can solve at least one problem today

 **S=** chief I say this with all due respect  
 **CB=** that's debatable  
 **S=** it's just that this surplus diet seems to be making you a little short tempered which in turns create conflicts and stress in the house your health is very important to all of us but maybe there's a less severe approach to changing your diet _**( turns his pull around)**_ sir  
 **CB=** you call Donna tell her I've given up after less then a week because if I do it I'm a dead man  
 **S=** oh I don't think that's a good idea  
 **CB=** you're damn right it's now I am not a weak man I should be able to handle this  
 **S=** there is one thing that I can think of that might make this a little easier

I tell him my idea he likes it so go tell Ritter and Gallo

 **CR=** oh are we still making a bowl of seeds and beans  
S= no  
 **CR=** ha kidd you're a hero  
 **S=** you're making two bowls of seeds and beans  
 **CR=** what  
 **S=** well diets have a much higher success rate when you have a buddy so I offered...don't look at me like that listen I'm doing this for the team you should be thanking me

I walk away and wait until they make mine and chief bowls 10 minutes later they finish so I take out bowls to his office and we start eating

 **CB=** you know you don't have to eat in here just because we're both on this ridiculous diet  
 **S=** actually I do cause The smell of bacon in the common room was killing me  
 **CB=** this is reminded me my deep water rescue training  
 **S=** how's that  
 **CB=** The tendency of a drowning victim to pull their rescuer down with them  
 **S=** stop I offered  
 **CB=** does it mean it was a good idea  
 **S=** she please it's nice to have your battery ones because you always have mine, and the oatmeal isn't that bad  
 **CB=** yes it is

We somehow eat our oatmeal and it was finally the end of shift, but me and the chief made a deal to stick to the diet for two weeks on and off shift. Right now I am at Molly's working when Matt comes In

 **MC=** hey kidd you seen severide  
 **S=** oh what am I his secretary  
 **MC** = whoa  
 **S** = sorry it's this stupid diet I think my stomach it digesting itself you need kelly for something  
 **MC=** I just wanted to make sure he knew there was never any victims in the lake  
 **S=** I told him all about that what he didn't reach out to you  
 **MC=** not even a text  
 **S=** you men or so.., why can't you just confront each other directly when you're pissed off about something it's childish  
 **MC=** how long are you on this diet  
 **S** = two freaking weeks  
 **MC=** Okay  
 **S=** if I survive

I decide to let Matt know I have to talk to me so I pointed toward Brett and her birth mother about five minutes later play Casey brett and her brith mother are ready washing out of the bar because the mother was having some Pain I hope nothing is too wrong . The next day on shift I catch up with Emily to see what she heard about brett birth mom

 **EF=** but brett sounded shaken up I was just glad everything turned out okay  
 **S=** The woman shows up out of nowhere husband acts like a jerk and Brett has her heart wide open the way she always does  
 **EF=** you're still on the surplus diet  
 **S=** yeah of course I can't bail on chief  
 **EF=** you think he stuck with it off shift he seemed ready to break to me  
 _ **(See the chief walking by and goes over to him)**_  
 **S=** chief  
 **CB=** what!  
 **S=** did you cheat on the diet of shift  
 **CB=** no did you  
 **S=** I told you I wouldn't  
 **CB=** well I wanted to but I stuck with it anyways because I knew that if I cheated I would have both you and Donna coming at me and that's not the kind of support that I'm looking form you  
 **S=** well that's too bad because if you're not quitting I'm not quitting _ **( Stella storms off)**_  
 **CB=** what are you looking at _ **( at Emily)**_

I walk away and try and find something but before I could we get called to a pizza shop of course we do just my luck at the scene

 **MC** = kidd with me Mouch and gallo hold back until I see what we need  
M= Captain I'll have a double pepperoni please  
 **S=** oh my god that smells incredible

We save the boss of the pizza place once we get him in the ambo I see that the worker walking out toward us with a stack full of pizzas in his hands

 **PW=** here take these for the firehouse  
 **S=** what no we can't ( gallo push Stella to the side)  
 **PW=** please we got to get rid of them were shutting down while we all go to the hospital to check on Silvio  
 **MC=** thank you he's in good hands ( grabs the pizza and hands them to mouch)  
 **M=** thank you

When we all get in the firetruck I pedal to the metal and Drive as fast as possible back to the fire station so I can get rid of the smell of the pizza.

 **S=** I need to inhale exhaust right now  
 **MC=** fasted I've ever seen you drive kidd  
 _ **( out on the apparatus floor)**_  
 **BG=** oh that's one double cheese  
 **M=** dig in  
S= if any of you go down for my heart attack I'm not resuscitating you  
 **M** = that was uncalled for

I run off to the chief office to tell him what just happened

 **S=** chief you would not believe what I just ..,, _**( see him hid something)**_ are you eating something  
 **CB=** mmm- mmm _ **( shakes his head no)**_  
 **S** = Wallace Boden  
 **CB=** damn _**( pulls out his meatball sub)**_ Ritter says they're really high in fiber  
 **S=** chief I thought we were in this together _**( pulls out another sub and hands it to her)**_ now we're talking

We both decide to give up on this diet because it's making us both crazy and it's not good for the fire house. The car in the lake turns out to be a way for this dude to get this lady money and to make her feel bad. The next night after me and Kelly are fixing a good ass dinner for me him and Matt

 **K=** so we got steaks, mashed potatoes  
 **S=** with extra butter  
 **K=** right and Broccoli  
 **S=** Broccoli florets breaded and deep fried  
 **K=** right  
 **S=** yeah _**( they kiss and Matt walks In)**_ oh  
 **K=** hey  
 **S=** your back in time for the trillion calories meal  
 **MC=** ah  
S= yeah  
 **K=** so it was the guy  
 **MC=** oh it was the guy and his family of four  
 **S=** ouch _ **( hands him a beer)**_  
 **MC=** thanks  
 **S=** yeah  
MC= I feel for Lisa you know she was just looking to connect with someone  
 **S** = i've been there it's not easy to find your people  
 **K=** nope  
 **MC=** so what can I do to aid and abet this dinner  
 **S=** uh chop the florets  
 **MC** = you got it

We all work together to get a delicious dinner done. As we are doing this dinner i realize that I am lucky I found my people with firehouse 51 like I got the man I love and 51 is my family I am so grateful to find my people here

 _ **Authors note: I laugh so hard at this diet that Stella and Boden was on they were so funny. Love that Stellaride try and make the best out of they private time without Matt there I think he needs to move out as soon as possible. I still however love the friendship between stellaride and Matt. also sorry I only written iy in Stella point off view there wasn't much going on with kelly this episode**_


End file.
